Life In FullMetal Alchemist
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Eona was a normal girl,until everything fell apart for her.A red haired goddess hurled her into FMA.Great What is she supposed to do?Will she ever see her father and family again?Will her heart be mended? Bad summary,Good story.Paring Unknown.dif. genres
1. Prologue

Life In Full Metal Alchemist

By Twilight Anime Lover 21

_**Warning: Long Chapter and may be slightly graphic.**_

_**Disclamer: I own nothing**_

_**Genre for this story: Adventure, Romance, Tragedy, Friendship and a little Mystery. ^_^ **_

_**Prologue:**_

It felt like blood was bleeding out of every pore of my body, I stand in the middle of a wasted battlefield, and I was held up by my neck of a pissed of Goddess of Chaos or destruction or whatever she ruled. I thought Gods don't really exist in this world…but if there were, she wouldn't exactly be here. My wounds were bleeding more heavily now, and I could hear my name being called out. _"Kyrie! Kyrie!" _Yeah, that's my name; in this world I had an identity. But my true name is Eona Smith. I'm from New York City, USA. And I'm in Amestris, Central. How did I get here and why is there a goddess, no…demon I call her, holding me up in the air by my neck cutting off my air supply? Well, I don't expect you to really believe me. The Goddess became even angrier and she threw me to the ground, _**hard! **_Blood spilled out my mouth. "I thought you could screw up this world, seeing that you were such a fanatic of this world, I should've picked a different person. You lost your end of the deal Miss Northwood, or shall I say Smith?"

She kicked me in the gut and I went flying backwards. I rolled and I stopped about 25 feet away from the people in front of me. The people should be very familiar to you if you are reading this. I'm in the world of Full Metal Alchemist. I saw Ed Elric, and his brother Al in his body, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. I saw Van Hohenhiem, and the Armstrong siblings and Maes Hughes. Sig and Izumi Curtis. Mei Chang, Lan Fan, Greed/Ling. Man, anyone with a fangirl or fanboy instinct would be jumping up and down with glee meeting his or her favorite characters…but me…I'm trying to stay alive and I tried to stand up. The woman grabbed my now black hair and threw me around and I landed face-first in the ground. Pain racked through my body and it felt as if every bone in my body is shattered. "Guess what? You will never see your father again; I should've left you in your world to die. I wouldn't go through the trouble of even coming here." The she-demon said.

I ground my teeth together, and I pulled myself up. Blood kept pouring though my body; I look to my right and saw my companion and friend to the end. Curled up in a little ball, was my faithful pet Sita, a fox/dove chimera. Her red blood matted her once beautiful white fur; her pure white wings were stuck at unnatural angles. Tears blurred my vision. I snapped my head at the Goddess. She was the cause of my pain and the cause that I was here. Her red hair gleamed violently in the sun and her blood red eyes were filled with anger and pleasure that she was throwing me around seeing me in a crumpled mess. She gave a demon-like smile my way as she sauntered her way to me, I staggered backward, glaring at her. But I fell down and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Poor darling, I gave you a choice," A sword materialized in her hands. It was blood red as it looked like it was made from rubies from the depths of the earth. "And it looks like you will be facing death…either way. Goodbye Miss Kyrie Luna Northwood, or maybe, Eona Smith." She smiled as she lifted the sword over my broken body. The red gleam from her sword blinded me and I closed my eyes and waited for my final breath.

**_(Break)_**

Now I know what you are thinking about, why did I just tell you that, instead of telling you how it all began? Well you have to understand… How it all began was because of that damned Goddess that royally screwed up my life before I was hurled into FMA. It all started when I was 5 years old. Oh wait… I should introduce myself. My name is Eona Marie Smith. I was born and raised in New York City. You may think I'm just a city girl and I'm a rich bitch and I can do anything I ever wanted and get away with it right? WRONG! My family lived on the outskirts of New York City well, the country bit at least. My father made sure that we didn't live in a 'Drug-filled, crime-ridden' hellhole. I love my father, her was always a happy-go-lucky type guy, and he worked in the city as a General. Yes, my Father was a general in the Military. I'm a Military brat and I'm proud of it.

Anyways before I go off on that, I'm 18 years old and I just barely graduated high school. I have a well paying job at a slightly popular restaurant, Giorgio's, which have the best breadsticks and pasta around. I have a close bunch of friends and I'm an anime addict, in secret that is. My fave anime/manga is Full Metal Alchemist. The close second to it is Bleach, but my first love was always FMA. I'm at a well-balanced height of 5'6, black hair the length of my back, green-blue eyes that always had a spark in them no matter what, and I'm at a fairly healthy weight of 110.

Now my story, I was five years old. My grandmother died due to an incident in her home; what the incident was, I'll never know. She was a lovely woman, gleaming silver hair was always in a bun, wrinkled skin and bones and you can tell that she worked hard her entire life, and beautiful deep-sea blue eyes, eyes that held so much knowledge that it was hard to tell what she was thinking about. Her eyes also had gold slivers in them how she got them, I'll never know. I remember very clearly the three days before she died I was at her house. Making snicker doodles with her and she would tell me stories of many adventures. She and I would be outside gardening lilies and roses and daisies. My brother and younger siblings would be inside playing their electronic game boys and play stations. After gardening she would take off her gloves and I would slip my hand in her wrinkled old callused ones. We sat on a wicket bench and she turned to me and said, "Eona, no matter what happens to you, no tragedy, great or small, never let it hold you down. Take any opportunity that comes your way, and change what you can, accept what you can't." She said with her ancient voice. I was just five years old but I took everything she told me to heart.

A little while after that, she lost her mind. Muttering something's about, "That's not right." Or, "She can't do that, she's only a child." The grandma I knew was gone after the told me the advice that I would carry through my life. The day before my parents picked us up from Grandma's and the same day before she died, she whispered in my ears, "You have a great journey ahead of you my dear, I only hope that you will make the right choices." She said with her blue-gold eyes opened and shining like she had seen a vision that would seem like it was the apocalypse. She died the next day.

The funeral was nice, and they used the flowers that Grandma and me planted just a few days before. I remember seeing her in the white casket. Her hair was out of its usual bun and it was like a cascade of white silk. She held a lily in her crossed palms. I was wearing white. Everyone else was wearing black or gray. I begged daddy if I could wear white. He looked at me very tiredly and he nodded. My grandma was also in the military. She was one of the very few who lived the Second World War. She actually served in the Second World War with my grandfather alongside of her. After Germany fell, my grandfather proposed to her and she married him. The casket had my family's emblem flag over it when they closed the casket. It was a deep military blue and it had a crest on it. It was a dove with a fox in the background standing proudly with the sun rising. Then they buried her. A few weeks later, I overheard my father talking to the coroner about my grandmother's death.

"She was in perfect health, she didn't have a heart attack, nor a stroke, nor an aneurysm, it is as if she just went to sleep and never woke up. But what the police saw what looked like what a crazy person would do." The coroner said as he took a sip of his tea. I was within hearing distance playing with my dollies and the adults never thought that I was eavesdropping. My father was a handsome man. He is lean-toned yet muscular. He had black hair with green eyes and he had a bit of a beard growing out. He wore glasses too. You could say he look like Maes Hughes… in fact he did. My father questioned what the police saw. The coroner shook his head and he ran his tan skinned hand through his greasy grey hair. " There were circles, with some sort of shapes inside them and runes, very complicated runes everywhere in the attic. Tell me Mr. Smith, did you know about this before she died?" He asked. My father replied no.

A month after that, we cleaned out grandma's place. I was curious about what the coroner said, and I went into the attic. Now you may say I'm crazy or it's only a coincidence and that it only happens in a fiction book, but there was transmutation circles everywhere. Some in blue chalk, some in red, and some…looked like it was blood. I never spoke of it to anyone, not even my dad. Since my grandma's death…everything changed.

My family is a simple one. I have both my parents, and older brother and two younger siblings, brother and sister. My father, James, I already described. My mother, Lucy, is a petite woman with short blond hair and hazel eyes. My mother is always calm and gentle, but when she gets angry you better watch out. My older brother, Rhys, has a tall build, straight A student, light brown hair and green eyes. He's like dad in some ways. My little brother and sister, whom are twins and are 14 years old, have hazel eyes and dark brown hair, are complete opposites of each other. Jason is outspoken and insane (In a good way), and Marcie is kind and quiet and only speaks up when she has something on her mind.

Now that I have told you the back ground of my family, I believe it's time I tell you about life before I was hurled into FMA, before my father died, before all this crap happened to me. My name is Eona Marie Smith AKA Kyrie Luna Northwood. And this…this is my story.

**_(Break)_**

It was a lovely summer day; I had just barely got out of High School with a diploma in my hand. I felt like nothing could ruin my day! I was at home on the couch with my laptop watching Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood for the _fifth _time. My family knew I was an anime addict, and they were fine with that. My little brother Jason would always say that Dad looks and acts like Maes Hughes. Which is really true! I wonder if we were on the other side of the gate and dad was his counterpart. But come on, this is fiction. I shrugged my shoulders and finished watching the 1st episode. I got up and went upstairs to my room and I changed my clothes and got into my work clothes. Black dress pants, button up white business shirt and I put on my nametag. I put on light makeup and a little lip gloss." Bye Mom! Bye Twinners!" I shouted. "Love you!" I said before I went out the door. "Be careful Eona! Drive safely!" Mom shouted. I closed the door and I went to my car. It was a 2009 Chevy Impala and it was my baby. "Hi baby! Are you ready for a drive? Yes you are!" I cooed. So I talk to my car, doesn't everyone? I got in and I went to work.

As I was driving, I plugged in my ipod and listened to Again by YUI. It was the beginning theme for FMAB. I loved it. I took Japanese for four years in high school and my friends never knew that. I was also a dancer and I know how to handle a gun and a couple types of daggers, thanks to my dad. I took gymnastics when I was three and still do that today, and I took choir and jazz band. On top of that, I was a straight A Student. Just like my Bro. Speaking about my brother, he's coming home next week! He's on tour in Iraq and he was having a hard time there at first, but he adjusted to it and he likes it there, I have always looked up to him and my dad, they are such awesome people. I pulled up to my parking spot and I headed in. "Hey Eona!" "Eona Girl! What's Up!" "Eona-baby, you look fine as usual" My co-workers greeted me. Okay I guess I'm a pretty cute girl, but I don't let my ego in the way. "Hey Giorgio, work coming along okay?" I asked. A Chubby man with an italian mustache and a thick accent wearing a chef's outfit turned to me. "AH! Here's my little employee of the month. How are you my protégé?" He asked smiling. I giggled. He always called me that. I have been working here since I was 16 and since then he called me protégé.

"I'm fine Giorgio. Just ready to work." I said happily. He chuckled. "Well then, get to work then! If you work hard I may just promote you my dear to assistant manager." He said. I rolled my eyes and I shook my head. That's a long ways away. But if I do, I just may have enough money to go to collage. "GIORGIO! THA PASTA IS BURNING!" A shrill voice shrieked. That would be Gigi's wife. Loveable person, but she and her husband have a few kinks in their marriage but they love each other nevertheless.

I worked till about five pm and I got off work. "Eona, Darling." I heard a voice as I clocked out. I turned and saw a withered old lady that comes every Friday every time I clocked out. She was blind and she had a white seeing-eye dog with her. I walked over to her table and I sat across from her. "Hello Mary-Ann. How are you?" I said to her.

She was a lovely lady, she was a good friend of my grandmother and she never lost contact with my family. She was like a second grandmother to me. She had black hair with white streaks running through it and it was always in a bun in her old nineteen hundreds hat. She wore a brown dress and a purple scarf and a teal-grey pendant around her neck. She ran a little shop down the road from the restaurant called, "Mary's Curiosities." It was an odd little shop, but it had an antique feeling to it. "How's the shop running Mary-Ann?" I asked. She turned her face towards me and gave me a smile. "Ah, little miss Kyrie." She said fondly.

It was a name she gave me not long after my grandmother's death. It stuck after that. I giggled at the name, it's an ancient name and it can be translated many ways. God, Lord, Beauty, I can go on. "I have been better, though my old bones seems to be giving out." She said as she chuckled a bit. She lifted her bony hand and she petted Sasha, her golden retriever. "I may die sooner or later, leave the shop to my money-grubbing grandson." She said in spite. I shook my head. "You shouldn't leave the shop to him then, Mary, He would burn it down and turn it into a bed and breakfast inn." I said boldly. Mary cackled. She smiled and she shook her head. "You are a sharp one little Kyrie, I was thinking the exact same thing when he wanted me to hand the shop over. I don't think I'll die that soon anyways, I have survived in the Rockies for a month with no food and no water, and I have to survive with my wits and my knowledge. And I was only 18 to boot! Nowadays, girls are partying away and giving their lives up for drugs, sex and money. But you wouldn't do that would you miss Kyrie? Hmnn?" She said to me. I laughed at her. She is a witty old lady, and she never misses a beat. "No, I like my life just the way it is." I said, as I looked at the window beside me.

Mary cocked her head to the side staring at me with her blind eyes. She reached over to hold my hand and she looked at me in the eyes. I moved closer to her and asked, "Is everything okay Mary?" I asked. She didn't say anything. Just stared. Sasha growled and nudged at her owner and barked softly. Then I had an eerie feeling come over me. "Kyrie, Kyrie, do you know your fate?" She said with emptiness. I shook my head. "Fate? What Fate?" I asked. I knew Mary was a bit of a fortuneteller, but I never seen her like this. "Your fate and destiny my dear, beware. Beware of a force that will take your life, beware…beware of Sins. Beware of Traitors. Beware, of a demon who seeks to destroy your family, friends and life." She said in a strange whisper that sent chills down my spine. Then, she shook her head. "Was I saying something my dear?" She said as she cocked her head in confusion. I shook my head. "No. I should be going now, Thank you for staying and talking with me. I need to go home now." I said as I got up. Sasha growled a bit and I petted her. "Goodbye Mary-Ann, Have a good nights rest." I said as I got outside.

'That was really creepy. Mary never talks like that unless something bad was going to happen.' I thought. I got in my car and I drove home. My phone was ringing and it was playing Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I knew it was my best friend, Jasmine. I flipped it open and I was greeted by her voice. "O.M.G! Guess What! I have tickets to the CREED concert!" She squealed. I squealed with her. "Omigosh! I can't believe it!" I said. "I know! Girl, they are coming next month and I was hoping you'd come with me since you were my best friend we can go together!" She said. "Ah! I'd love to go, just let me run it through my dad okay." I said. "Psh, c'mon Eona, your dad's not going to let you go, He keep thinking his little baby girl will be hurt in the mosh pit." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Jaz, I know 4 forms of karate, judo, and a few other martial arts moves, and trust me, I know how to handle it." I said. Jaz just laughed, "Okay, Okay, so how are you and Jesse doing?" She asked. I blushed. Jesse is my boyfriend. He was a football, soccer, and baseball player. He was a bit taller than me and he is really cute. He has a surfer's tan and he had these gorgeous brown eyes that looks into your soul…maybe I'm overreacting but hey, he's really awesome. "We're doing great, we're going out tomorrow and we're heading to the park." I said lightly.

"The Park? You serious?" Jaz implied with a boring tone. "What? I like the park, what's wrong with that?" I said, as I stopped at a stop sign then turned seeing no cars my way. "C'mon Eona! The Park? How old fashioned can you get? He should take you clubbing. You know, Grinding and-" I cut her off. "Hell no! I don't trust those places, plus I like being clean thank you very much, and what's wrong with being old fashioned?" I quirked. Insert Exaggerated sigh and rant. "Eona, This is not the 1900s. This is a new century, and plus we don't need all those gentlemen, strong and rough in bed, that's what I call a man." I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather be old-fashioned thank you." I quipped. "But Eona! Have you heard what's going on at the park? A mysterious hole appeared at the base of Great Willow!" She said in a scared voice. Great Willow is a tree in Central park that has been there since the late 1800s, some say ghosts hang around there waiting for some one to release them from their sorry state. "Oh please I don't believe in that superstition. Besides, it's the park, a picnic and a movie. What can go wrong?" I said happily. I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "Okay, fine. I'll talk to you later kay?" She said. I said yes and we both hung up. Well, At least I didn't tell her about what Mary said, she'd be freaking out.

I opened that door and a flash appeared in my eyes. I swore my eyes were swirling. "Hi Honey!" My Dad said as he was holding a camera. Yup, my dad could be Maes Hughes in this life. I sat down on the couch and I pulled up my laptop. And I continued to watch FMAB. My dad sat next to me and he watched it with me. "So how was work little darling?" he asked. I smiled. "It went well daddy, I saw Mary-Ann after work. She's doing well, though she looked like she was going to hand over her shop to her grandson. Psh. That will never happen." I said as I opened a can of Root Beer. He chuckled. "Ah Mary-Ann is too stubborn to give it up to her grandson. I think you might take it over though." He said as he tried to steal my root beer. I smacked his hand. "Not yours! Anyways, I do like the shop but I'm not a fortune teller dad, I don't see the future." I said, as I chuckled at another scene of Ed's short rants. "Well, you may never know. So honey, I was thinking of going on a daddy/daughter date tomorrow." He said casually. I was a little silent for a few minutes.

"Um, Daddy, I'm going out with Jesse tomorrow. Didn't I tell you that a couple days ago?" I said. He frowned and he went to the kitchen. 'Here comes his rant.' I thought tiredly. "LUCY! My daughter is going out with that boy again! She has no time for me whatsoever! Oh what can I do!" He cried dramatically. I laughed. He came back into the living room as if a bullet struck him. He then fell onto the couch opposite from me. I couldn't help but bite my lip in laughter. My dad opened one eye towards me and he gave me a puppy dog pout. I shook my head and paused the episode I was watching, and put the laptop on the coffee table. I went over to dad and I sat next to him. I sighed. "Okay Dad, I'll go with you tomorrow, after my date okay? Where are we going?" I asked, giving in. My dad hugged me tight and if we were an anime he would have tears comically running down his face. " We are going to go to the best restaurant in New York. The Lion House!"

At this moment my eye's widened. "The Lion House dad? Shouldn't you take mom instead?" I said. The Lion House Is a pretty pricy place, but they have the best food around New York. Cue Mother coming in. "Now Eona, Don't you remember what tomorrow is?" My mom said as she came in and sat down next to dad. I cocked my head and I was thinking… I couldn't think of it until the twins came down. "It's your birthday tomorrow Sister!" They said as they ran over and hugged me. I was in shock. My birthday was tomorrow? I looked to the calendar. Yup in pink, blue and red, there was a day 13 marked "Eona's Birthday." I giggled nervously. "Whoops I forgot my own birthday. Okay, Let me call Jesse and I'll let him know that the movie is off okay dad?" I said. Dad had a frown on his face. Then he nodded. I went up stairs and I took out my phone. I had him on speed dial.

It picked up and a voice came through. "Hey Babe, What's up?" A tenor voice came through. "Hey Jesse, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm afraid we won't go to the movie tomorrow. I have other plans with my dad." I said as I ran my hand through my black locks of hair. A sound of disappointment was heard. "Okay babe, But we're still on for the park right?" I smiled. "Yes Jesse. We are still on for the park. I'll pick you up kay?" I said. "Okay Babe, anything you say. See you tomorrow." He said. Then he hanged up. I looked at the phone in confusion. He never hangs up without saying 'I love you'. I shrugged; well maybe it's a one-time thing. I told dad that the daddy/daughter date is on. I can't wait.

**_(Break)_**

The next morning, I got a call from Jesse. He said he couldn't go out today due to a sore throat. He thinks it might be strep so he told me I could stay home. Okay, I can handle that; I'll just pop over and visit him with my mom's sore throat remedy. So my dad rescheduled our reservation to the Lion house and we were getting ready. I put on a white dress. It was short sleeved and it had simple designs on it. I put my black hair up in a bun and I put on my silver teardrop earrings. My make-up was light and I accented my eyes. Making it look more blue than green. My lashes were naturally thick and long but I put a little mascara on and it looked great. I put on my white heels and I went downstairs. Yes I like white clothing. It just makes me feel like an angel.

My dad was wearing his dress suit. I looked to my mom felling a little guilty. "Oh honey you look gorgeous. You look just like your grandmother when she was young. Huh James?" My mom said as she hugged me. Dad looked at me. He chuckled. "My baby girl all grown up." He said. I rolled my eyes. "You still have Marcie." I said feeling a little guilty. " He chuckled, "Yes I still have little Marcie, but you are still my baby girl." He said as he hugged me. I went over to my little twin siblings and I hugged them. Jason gave me a little box in wrapping paper and Marcie gave my something a little bigger. "Don't open till after you eat, Kay sissy?" Marcie said in a quiet voice. Jason nodded violently. "I agree, don't open till after kay?" He said. I laughed. "Okay guys, I promise." I said crossing my heart. I went outside with my dad and we waved our goodbyes and we left to the Lion House.

We didn't stay for that long, we ate and we talked quite a bit. "Did you know that Mary-Ann is diagnosed with Alzheimer's?" Dad said as he was looking at the bill. I shook my head. I saw her yesterday and she was fine. "No, Why'd you say that?" I asked as I finished up a brownie. He wrote out a check and handed it over to the waiter. "Well this morning the police was at her house with her grandson and she nearly beat him senseless with a frying pan. Saying he's not her grandson." He said as he chuckled. I smiled. "Maybe he isn't dad, I'd believe her." I said lightly. Dad chuckled. "Okay Now open your presents that your brother and sister gave you." He said as he finished up his linguini.

I opened the one from Jason and it was a little cardboard box and I opened it. I smiled at the sight. It was a single sapphire teardrop necklace and it looked old fashioned. "Did Jason make this?" I asked. Dad nodded. "Yup, He's taking that Jewelry class at the school he's at. He worked very hard on it." He said with pride. The chain was simple but the metal surrounding the jewel was smooth as if it was made with expert hands. I shook my head. My family never ceases to amaze me. I put it on and it lay just below the hollow of my throat. I opened the next present that was from Marcie. I swear I couldn't stop smiling. My dad chuckled. "Marcie knew how much you loved that anime. So she got you that." He said. Yes, what I hold in my hand was the full Series of Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood, and It's in freaking English! I squealed quietly to myself. I have such cool siblings. "And now for my present." He said. He gave me an envelope and I looked at it. I cast a suspicious glance at my father. He shrugged and he smiled. "That envelope is from your brother. I hid it in the kitchen so you couldn't find it." He grinned. I hardly kept myself from bouncing and I opening it.

In it was a picture of my brother in uniform and he was smiling and saluting. It looked recent and he looked dirty. I read the letter.

_Dear Eona,_

_If you are reading this then Happy Birthday! Things over here were a little rough, but I will be home soon. I can't wait to hang out with you like we did before I was sent off. I don't have anything of value to send over to you so I sent my picture. Man, I miss the family. Over here is burning sun, the smell of engine oil, and a lot of ammunition. You would not enjoy that. XD Anyways, I can't wait to get home and tell all the stories I have over here, I miss dad and mom and the little twinners. I even missed you, you insane Anime Addict. I read your letter not to long ago, this Full Metal Alchemist sounds like an interesting show. I'll watch it with you when I get back. I'm signing out now. I can't wait to see you and the fam at the airport, I'll be waiting sis! Happy Birthday!_

_Love Your Brother,_

_Lieutenant Colonel Rhys Smith._

I looked at the picture and I saw him just smiling as if he has no care in the world. I looked at dad and he smiled. I gave him a hug and we left the Lion House. We got home and I changed into my regular clothes, leaving my little bro's necklace on, and I told my parents that I would be back. "Whoa! Hold your horses Eona! Where are you going?" Dad asked. "I'm going to see Jesse dad, He has a sore throat so I'm going over there and drop off mom's remedy for sore throat." I said as I put on my white dress coat. My dad put his fist to his chin. "Okay, But if the punk tries anything with you I have my gun armed and ready." He said seriously. I shook my head. "Don't worry dad, I know martial arts, I can handle it." I said as I started to leave. "Love you Honey, come home safe!" He shouted as I went to my car. "I Love you too Daddy!" I said. Then I left. So I was a daddy's girl, so what? I love my dad and my family.

When I got to Jesse's house I had a bad feeling in my stomach… I don't know why… but it just didn't feel right. I thought back to what Mary-Ann said yesterday. Jeez, This sounds like a bad fan fiction story. This is the freaking real world. Magic and fantasy don't exist. I knocked on the door of Jesse's house. It seemed like his parents weren't home. I lifted the mat I was on and saw a spare key. I used it and I went inside. "Jesse? Hello?" I said as I looked around. I looked in the living room. He wasn't there. 'Well I'll check his room then.' I thought. As I neared his room I felt really sick to my stomach. Did I have food poisoning or something? I shrugged off the feeling and I stopped at his room. I heard something weird from behind the door, like moaning or something. "What the hell?" I said softly. "Jesse?" I said, I opened the door and I swear time stood still. There I saw with _my _boyfriend was my _best _friend on _his _bed making out to the point of having sex.

"Jesse." I said emotionlessly. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Eona, It isn't what it looks like." Jasmine said. I shook my head. I felt like my heart just broke into a thousand tiny pieces. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to fall. I gritted my teeth together. "You…I can't believe you!" I shouted. They didn't move from their position. I couldn't help it. "How Long?" I said quietly. "How long has this been going on?" I said a little louder. My voice was cracking. "I said HOW LONG!" I shouted. They had guilty looks on their faces. "Three Months." Jesse said. Three Months…that's how long Jesse and I have been dating…so he's been screwing my best friend behind my back since we've been together? I dropped the thermos my mother gave me. "Why?" I whispered. "Why did you do this to me?" I said voice cracking. "Well, Eona…I'm sorry…you just won't be sweet to me." Jesse said. I snapped my head to him. Sadness and shock was gone…now only anger took over. I stood up straight. "You knew I wouldn't have sex until after I got married! So you just took my best friend instead. You two-timing son of a…" The anger was building up. I looked at my so-called best friend. "I can't believe you Jasmine, I thought we were best friends. I guess our friendship is over. And You Jesse…" I said looking at him in the eyes. "We are over…for good." I said with anger and sorrow. Tears streamed out and I took off running. I got to my car and I got the hell out of there.

I pulled into the driveway and cried. I cried so hard it hurts. I got out of the car and staggered to the door. I opened the door and just crumpled to the ground. My dad heard me. "Eona how was…" He was cut off by my sobs and he ran over to me and picked me up like I was a little kid. He walked over to the couch and he cradled me. Some 18th birthday I had. I sobbed into his shirt, not caring if my make-up was running down my face and my mother ran over to me and started running her hands through my hair. Trying to calm me down. My head was throbbing with pain and I hurt so badly. My dad kept comforting me by rocking me back and forth as if I was just a 5 year old again. "I'm here baby girl, Daddy's here." I kept holding on to his shirt as if it was my lifeline. And I fell asleep crying.

**_(Break)_**

I woke up in my bed. I was in my room. I looked over to my left and I saw my clock. It was 2 in the morning. I thought my life was going great. Hot boyfriend, awesome best friend, well-paying job, everything…I guess life's not perfect I guess. I sighed. I got up and I felt a headache coming on. I walked downstairs a bit and I overheard

my mom and dad. "I told you that boy was bad news. I told you that she would get hurt. I never trusted him the moment he came in this house." Dad said angrily. I heard a click. Must be dads gun. "Honey I know that, but I never expected Jesse to do something like that. He looked like a kind boy with nice manners." Mom said sadly. "I called the police as soon as Eona fell asleep. I heard from them just ten minutes ago." He said in disgust. "That boy was doing her _best friend,_ Lucy. And she's 17. A minor. So he will basically go to jail for statutory rape." Dad said.

I went downstairs a little further and saw my dad cleaning his gun. Mom was holding a cup of chocolate. My heart lifted a bit when I heard that Jes-No…that two-timer is going to jail…but that still didn't heal my heart. "Honey…you don't think?" My mom asked. My dad shook his head. "No, Eona would never do anything like that. She tells me everything." Dad said as he sighed. He laid his head on the counter top. "Lucy, how can you mend a broken daughter's heart?" Dad said as he placed his face in his palm. Mom placed her cup down and went over to dad and wrapped her arms around him. "She'll be fine, At least she won't feel tied down, but finding that boy with her best friend, I can't believe she saw that. My daughter should never have gone out with him in the first place." Mom said. I silently agreed with her. I walked down a little more and I found my voice. I didn't notice until now that I was in my white angel pjs. "Hey Mom, Hey Daddy." I said voice cracking. My dad stood up and he hugged me. "Hey baby girl. Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head. "No…just came downstairs with a headache." I said. Mom was one step ahead of me. She had 3 Tylenol pills and a glass of water.

I took the pills and I downed the whole glass of water. Dad was still holding me. "Honey Listen to me. That boy is not worth your tears. If you ask me, he doesn't deserve you." He said as he walked me over to the couch. I curled up to him and I didn't say anything. My dad chuckled. "Mary-Ann came over when you were asleep. She said that she felt a disturbance from this house. She wanted me to give you this." He said as he opened a purple box. It was a ring, plain and simple. But the diamond was a ruby. No, not a ruby, it looked more like a bloodstone. "It's pretty." I said in a little girl voice. "Mary-Ann thought it would be a nice gift for you. She wants you to visit her on Monday." He said softly. "You should." My mom spoke up. "Besides, I don't think you have anything to do on Monday…besides Rhys coming home, that is." Mom smiled. I couldn't help but smile too.

I stood up and I stretched. "You're right daddy, Jesse ain't worth my tears. I have to keep moving on right? It's just like grandma said." I said smiling gently. Mom wrapped her arms around my dad and she nodded. "I'll go back to bed. Can I sleep in?" I asked. They nodded. "Just remember Eona, we're always here if you need us." Dad said. I nodded and I hugged them.

I went back upstairs and went into my room. It's very clean, for I inherited my mom's obsession of keeping thing cleaned up. There were posters on the wall of different animes I watch and read. I have a little miny library up against the north wall. Where all my manga was; there was Full Metal Alchemist, Black Cat, Bleach, Inuyasha, Naruto, Bizenghast, I can go on.

I opened my closet and I took out a large box that was on the top shelf and I laid it gently on the floor. I opened it up and there were my cosplay costumes. I may wear them on Tuesday. I paid good money for these costumes, and I just realized, there was an anime-con coming up. I'll have to figure out what I'll have to wear during that time. I put the lid back on and I went to bed, I'll look at them tomorrow. But tonight, I'll sleep easy.

**_(Break)_**

I woke up and it was 4 in the afternoon. Wow, I can't believe I slept like the dead. I laughed to myself. I got up and I did my stretches. I heard a knock on the door and Marcie came in. "Hey sister, I heard about last night." She said as she sat on my bed. I saw that her eyes got dark and she had a sinister smile on her face. "Can I castrate him sister? I'll make him pay." She said with an evil tone. If my life were an anime, I would be in the corner pale-faced and my sister would have demons in the background as she chuckled evilly. She may be the most quiet in the family but she's like a super-genius. I shook my head. "No Marcie, don't worry about it, I'll handle things my way. Oh and by the way," I said I hugged her tightly. "Thanks for the FMA: Brotherhood lil' sis. I love ya!" I said brushing off the broken heart pieces in me. At least I still have my family and my anime. She hugged me back. "I'm glad you like the present, Hey…isn't Rhys coming home?" She asked as she hugged me back. I totally forgot about that. I squealed and I jumped up and down. "Rhys is coming home! Wahoo!" I shouted. We went downstairs as mom shouted dinner. As we gathered round the table and ate, I felt much better.

I can't believe that my best friend and boyfriend went behind my back, oh well, just keep moving foreword. That's what grandma always said. "Honey, What time are you going to be off work tomorrow and be at the airport for Rhys?" Mom said as she drank her milk. Dad hummed in thought. I just ate the delicious meal in front of me. "I may get off at 4, but 5 is the latest. Doesn't his flight come back at 4?" He questioned. Mom nodded. "Yes, so you may be home when he gets to the airport. You'll welcome him when he gets back here okay?" Dad smiled his widest smile. "Of course! I would never forget my Son's homecoming. And you know what? We'll have a party! With chocolate cake, sprite, and rainbow sherbet!" He exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh; dad sure knows how to spice up a party. Mom nodded. "I'll get up in the morning and get things ready, Eona, remember to visit miss Mary-Ann. She wanted to see you okay?" She said as she looked at me.

"You mean the weird blind lady who kept speaking about demons and gates?" Jason said rudely. I smacked him upside the head. "Respect your elders! Mary-Ann is a kind lady and even though she's slightly weird, I think she's just unique." I said as Jason rubbed his head and glaring at me. "Jeez, I just think that she's a little senile. When she left I heard her say, 'Spare that Girl' to that dog of hers." Jason said as he stuffed food in his mouth. Marcie spoke up. "I got a weird feeling from her when she came, like she's not from this world." Marcie said. I rolled my eyes. Man, if I didn't know any better this sounds like a bad fan fiction story. Dad chuckled. "Now, now, children, Mary-Ann has been a family friend for many decades, she was close with Grandma. So I think she just sees grandma in Eona." Dad said. Mom spoke up. "Didn't Amy have blond hair instead of black though?" She asked. I perked up. Amy? That was Grandma's name? "Grandma's name was Amy?" I thought out-loud. Dad looked at me. "Yes, that was her name. It was short for her regular name…I do not recall what her real name was, but she shortened it to Amy." Dad said as he looked down at his food.

"And yes her hair is blond, I guess Eona just got the 'black-hair gene' from Grandpa." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Why don't we watch that anime tonight? That Full Metal whatever it was?" Dad said looking at me. I giggled. "Okay dad, and it's Full Metal Alchemist, but be warned, it may cause crying, cheering and death by sparkles." I giggled. Yup, A typical family night. We watched it till the episode "Separate Destinations." When it got to the part where Maes Hughes was killed I cried. My dad next to me was pale. Earlier he commented that Maes looked just like him, only a cartoon version. I know that FMAB was just an anime, and his death was an important role…but couldn't they just fake his death? I'm just saying. At the end of the episode, the funeral scene came on, and it breaks my heart every time I watched Elicia, crying for her daddy. Anyways, Dad turned off the TV and we all went to bed. Before I went to bed my dad stopped me. My eyes were a little red from crying from Hughes death. "Yes Daddy?" I said as I rubbed my eyes. My Dad gave me a hug and he said, "Baby girl, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. No criminal, monster or homu-honamu, uh what was it again?" He said smiling sheepishly. "Homunculus, daddy." I said. "Right! Not matter what, they will not stop me from being there for my daughter and family, understood?" He said as he gave me a kiss on the head. I hugged him back. "Thanks daddy, I love you!" I said, as I went into my room. "Love you too, Baby-girl." And he turned off the light. I slept like the dead that night; nothing prepared me for what was going to happen the next day.

**_(Break)_**

It was noon and it was a glorious summer day. My dad left for work a few hours before and I told him to come home safely, as well as my mom and siblings as well. I was wearing that red stone ring that Mary-Ann dropped off Saturday. I got dressed in my flared bellbottom jeans and a short-sleeved red shirt that had the Flamel symbol on the front. Sorta like Ed's coat in FMA. Only an anime person would point it out. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and I put on my black high-top converse, and Jason's homemade necklace, and I put on my watch. It was 12:30. I was going to stay at Mary-Ann's place for a while. I'll be helping her clean up things for her customers. "Bye mom! I'm Heading over to Mary's Curiosities!" I said as I started to head out the door. "Okay Honey! Come back before 4 to head over to the airport!" Mom shouted. "Okay!" I said. I took my car and I headed over to the shop.

I parked on the sidewalk, walked over to the door, and I walked in. "Hello? Mary-Ann?" I said cautiously. I was in the front room of the shop. I looked around and I saw things like little knick-knacks to swords and crystal balls. I saw old books and it looked like witches books to me. I heard paw steps and I saw Mary-Ann's seeing eye dog, Sasha. "Hey girl, is Mary-Ann home?" I asked her. Sasha cocked her head to the side as if she was complementing whether or not to take me to her master. She barked softly and she walked away. I shrugged my shoulders and I followed her. I followed Sasha down a long hall and I went into a kitchen. Mary-Ann was just sitting at an antique table and I heard a teakettle whistle. "Do you want me to get that Mary-Ann?" I asked. The blind woman looked my way and she smiled. "Yes if you don't mind." She said with a croak. I took the teakettle and I put it on the table. The teacups were already out so I poured the brown liquid into the cups.

"How are you little Kyrie? I heard from your father that Rhys is coming home today." She said as she put cream in her tea. I put honey in mine. "I'm doing fine, I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. That was a fun birthday present. But with Rhys coming home, I don't care about it anymore." I said as I blew softly on my tea. Mary-Ann scoffed. "The boy never loved you as for as I'm concerned, you need a boy who treats you better than that. Like my husband was." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, or I can wish upon a star and land myself in animeland and find my dream guy, that would be nice." I said sarcastically. I found myself seeing stars after I felt something hit my head. A pain was forming on the top of my head. "OW!" I said rubbing my poor head. I looked at Mary-Ann and she had her cane in her hand. She was glaring at me. For a blind person to glare at me like that, I'd die ten times over.

"No sass from you!" She snapped. Sasha grabbed the cane from her and she put it away. Smart dog. "Now, my husband, before I met him, he was one greedy boy. Gambled and conned everyone he knew wanted everything in the world, till I came along. He tried to sway me, but I was one tough cookie. I punched him in the face and I kept walking. Shocked at what I did, he followed me." She said as she was telling her story. "See that picture behind your head? That was my husband." She said. I looked behind me and I saw a medium sized black and white picture. There was a Black haired woman wearing a black dress with pearls at her neck smiling like there's no tomorrow. She was very pretty, like Marilyn Monroe pretty. And the man Next to her, whoa. Now there's a hot guy. He looked American but the face shape was Asian. He was wearing a white zoot suit and there was a carnation out of his right breast pocket. He was thin and lean. But he was hot.

I grinned. "Wow, he's hot." I said. Mary-Ann chuckled. "Yes he was quite the looker, I remember when I went to a dance club, and he was there at the bar. I never forgot the way he danced with me. We were the hottest couple in the club." She said lost in her memories. Then I had a question. "Mary-Ann? What was his name?" I asked. I didn't know her last name so I think it's appropriate. Mary-Ann grinned. "His name was Jon Xing. His family was immigrants to America, and he had a rough life. That's why he gambled and conned. But after that night at the club, he and I were head-over-heels for each other. But I made him promise never to gamble or con again, or else he would face a terrible death." She said. Wait… Xing? Wasn't that a country in FMA? What a coincidence. "Wait… a terrible death?" I asked. Mary-Ann nodded. "Child I don't think I told you my past didn't I?" She said. I shook my head, I didn't know much about Her… but she and my grandma were friends so that much I knew.

"Well, from my mother's side of the family, you could say we are fortune-tellers, we tell people their fortunes and they are sure to come true… nowadays people think I'm a senile old woman. When I met your grandmother, I thought my time was up. My mother's fortune to me was this, 'A woman with golden hair and gold-blue eyes will either be your enemy or friend, you make the decision.' Amy and I were close and good friends, but she was a strange one though, the aura I got from her… I felt as if she was from a different world." She said before she drank her tea. I finished mine up and I poured some more. "My grandma was from Europe, daddy said so." I said to her. Mary-Ann smiled. "That's what Amy wanted you to think." She cackled. Sasha barked. I petted her and she laid her head on my lap. Another question. "What was my grandma's full name?" I asked. Mary-Ann turned her head towards me. "Little Kyrie…if I told you…you would die." She said in a far-off voice. I shrugged it off and we fell into a comfortable silence.

I was thinking about making an FMAB fan-fiction story for Fanfiction dot net. The character would be from a country North of Xing. The country would be dubbed Syria, a small country that Xing never noticed. The character's name would be Kyrie Luna Northwood. (Irony that I used my given pet name) Her country would be in a mass genocide since she was born, and she was born a chimera. Her crazy grandfather transmuted her together with ½ of fox and other canine DNA. So she was half arctic fox. Her hair would be white and her eyes would be blue as the ocean when she's being herself and deep emerald green when she would lose control and she goes into a rage. She was a soldier from the age of 8 and she knows how to use various types of daggers and she was a sniper and she was also an alchemist in fire, illusions, water, and other types of elements and she did alkehestry. She was known as the Fire Fox alchemist but she abandoned that title after she left her country. Her country was dead when she turned 14. She knows she's the only survivor of this mass extinction. And her only companion was a fox/dove chimera, whom she understands in its animal language.

Sounds like a good story right? I also complemented that her country was the only country that made successful chimera transmutations. Many of which were canine/bird hybrids. Anyways, she would travel with the Elric brothers on their quest and help save the entire world from Father and his deadly sins. Yeah, I think it sounds like a good story. "Miss Kyrie… I believe I hear a phone ringing." Mary-Ann said breaking through my train of thought. I opened my phone and it was my mom. "Hey mom, what's up?" I asked. "Honey, it's 25 after four, come home and we can head to the airport and welcome Rhys home." She said with excitement. "Okay Mom, I'll head over." I said we said goodbye and we hung up. "Sorry, I wish I could stay longer but Rhys is coming home and I can't wait to see him." I said as I put my phone away. "Oh and thank you for the ring, where did you get it from?" I asked before I started to leave. She turned her head to me and smiled a mysterious smile.

"That ring was Amy's. She wanted me to give it to you when you are ready." She said with mystery. "What type of gem is it?" I asked again. Without missing a beat, she answered. "It's a rare gem, Looks like a ruby but seems more like a bloodstone. You're grandmother called it a blood crystal. I have heard of them from my mother before she died, said that they have an ability to protect their masters." She said. She shrugged. "Your grandmother was a strange one little Kyrie. But she knew her demons. Do you know yours?" Mary-Ann said in that far-off voice. I paused for a moment. "I guess I'll find out my demons then." I said truthfully. Mary-Ann looked sadly at me. "Remember Beware." She said curiously. I nodded and said my goodbyes and I left the house with out even knowing that my fate was changing.

_**(Break)**_

My family (Except my dad who was still at work) was at the airport with signs that said, "Welcome home Lieutenant Colonel!" and "Welcome back Rhys Smith!" I was bouncing with excitement and glee. I looked over the mass of people and like a movie, I saw my brother in his military outfit walking though the mass. Jason shouted out his name and my brother looked our way. He smiled his bright smile and we all ran straight towards him. I waited a little for my mom and siblings gave him hugs and welcome backs. Rhys was about 3 years older than me, but he was a kid at heart. After he talked a bit with the fam, I ran up and hugged him as tight as I could. He hugged me back. "Hey Eona! You've changed since I left, did you grow smaller last I saw you?" He joked. I was slightly sensitive of my height but I didn't go into a rant though. "Haha. Funny Rhys, what about you? Did you grow up yet from your childishness yet?" I mocked. He had a hurt look on his face, but I knew he was joking. He laughed. And we headed towards the car.

We got to the house and surprisingly dad's car wasn't there. 'Strange. Dad's always home by 5.' I thought. But I shrugged off the feeling. We went inside and there was cake and sherbet out and we couldn't start without dad. So we waited till he came home…but by the time 7 hit, Rhys asked, "Where's dad? I thought he'd be home by now." He asked. I shook my head. Dad was never late when he leaves work. Where was he? The phone broke the silence and mom picked it up. "Hello?" Pause. "This is Lucy Smith." Pause. "He's what?" Pause. "A-are you sure?" Uh-oh…Mom never stutters. "I-is h-he okay?" Mom said through a broken voice. "Okay, Yes I'm coming right over, T-thank you." She said breathy. She turned to us. I saw the light in my mom's eyes disappear. I was worried. She steadied herself against the counter and she said, "Your father's at the hospital." She said softly.

I felt myself freeze up. 'Dad's at the hospital? No… he can't be at the hospital…he hates going to hospitals. Why's he there?' I thought. "Mom, is dad okay?" I asked. Mom looked up and the next thing I knew, mom was putting on her coat and grabbing the van keys. "W-we're g-going to the hosp-spital. Y-your father wa-was sh-shot on the job, he's at the hospital get-getting surgery now." My mom was stuttering all over. She was shaking. Rhys stopped her and said, "Mom, I'll drive us, you can't drive in this condition." He said calmly. I looked at my younger siblings and they were already heading out the door. We rushed to the car and left.

We got to the hospital and we were outside the surgery room. Waiting. Mom was quiet, and I saw tears going down her face. She was silently crying. Rhys was pacing slowly back and forth. Marcie was leaning against Jason and he was holding her. I was just sitting there. Wondering. 'Will daddy be okay? He'll be okay right?' I kept thinking of that. A doctor came out. He went up to us. "Are you the Smith family?" He asked. Mom stood up and Rhys was by her side, holding her if she was to fall. Jason and Marcie were still sitting down. I walked up to the doctor. "Is my Daddy okay?" I asked. The doctor looked torn. "He was…on the job to help police track down a drug dealer. There was a hostage situation. Mr. Smith went in and got the hostages out…but not without taking down the drug dealer with him. He was shot three times." He said. I froze. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. The doctor looked down. "I'm sorry." He said solemnly. My whole world…came crashing down, I felt as if glass was piercing every inch of my body. Tears fell down my face. I staggered back. I looked to my left and saw surgeons, coated with blood smears, leave the room and I caught a glimpse of my father's face…blank…staring at the ceiling. I staggered back and I heard a blood-curling scream. It came from me. I turned tail and I ran. I ran out of the hospital, not caring if I was running into people.

I kept running. Memories of my dad and my family were running through my mind; Dad at my school for parent's day, Dad and me ice-skating at the hockey rink, My family at the shooting rage and dad teaching my how to hold a gun, dad teaching me how to dance the waltz, telling me stories of him when he was a kid, taking pictures of every family event no matter how big or small, everything. The past few days when he hung out with me, why? I told him I loved him and I gave him a hug goodbye, and I hope he'd come home safe. "I love you too Baby-Girl! I promise I'll come home safe!" he said before he left the porch. HE PROMISED!

Tears kept streaming down my face and I don't know how but I ended up in central park. I kept running. My lungs were burning my legs were tired and my head was pounding. I tripped and fell down a hill. Rolling till I stopped. I tried to get up but it hurts so much. I cried, I cried my heart out as I screamed. I was up against a tree and I rolled myself into a ball. I kept crying. My dad was my hero. My father was the world's best dad. My daddy…my daddy, he died. Died in the line of duty. I hiccupped. I lay down on the grass and I kept crying. I was crying softly now. I felt weak, I felt worthless. I wanted to die right there. I wished…I wished…I wished that this world…were like FMA…if I could…I could bring back daddy. I laughed at my stupid attempt to face reality. My daddy was dead…there's no possibility that he will ever come back from the dead.

I felt so tired. I don't know how long I was there at the base of the tree, but I heard footsteps, coming towards me. If it was a serial killer, I'll beg him to kill me. If it was a rapist…I'll beg to get rid of the pain. "My, my, my, what a pathetic sight." A female voice said. It sounded slightly British but it was very clipped. I didn't move. I looked up and I saw a red-haired, red-eyed woman looking down at me. She was very beautiful. She was wearing a black corset and tight denim jeans. Her nails were painted black and she wore stilettos that looked like it would kill. But what stood out was her necklace. It was a pure white diamond. It looked like quartz and it glowed slightly. Like it was alive.

It started to rain. She scowled at me. "Look at you human. Crying. What happened? Did your boyfriend break up with you? Were you raped? Or…" She paused. She smiled. "Did your father die?" That struck a cord in my body. I glared at her but it was no use. I cried again. She kneeled down. "Tell me, are you an anime fan?" She asked. I looked at her like she was crazy. What the hell has that have to do with anything? "What the hell does that have to do with me?" I answered. She smirked. I immediately dislike the woman. She looked like a whore. She stroked my hair. And she grabbed a strand of it and sniffed it. Weird much? "Tell me, how badly do you want your precious daddy back?" I froze. Then relaxed. My throat was swollen and my head was pounding with a bad headache. "I don't want him to die. I want him to live… if anything…I'd give my life for him instead." I croaked out. Her smirk widened. As if she had struck the jackpot numbers for the lottery.

"Tell you what, if you go to a world for me and do things about it, I will bring back your father. Deal?" She said wickedly. I put on a confused face and then I got up. "What have you been smoking? Crack? Weed? Acid? You can't bring back the dead, it's not possible." I said as I staggered back walking away. I walked farther into the park but the woman kept following me. I got to Great Willow. 'I guess rumors were true. There is a huge hole at the base of it.' I thought strangely. I kept thinking about my dad as I looked in the hole. What the hell, I might as well entertain this woman while I'm in my misery. I turned to the woman. She didn't look fazed by the rain that was now pouring like cats and dogs. I was holding myself and I was wetter than a cat that hated taking baths.

"Tell you what, if I do as you said, will you bring my daddy back to life?" I said with vigor. The woman now smiled like a Cheshire cat. She walked up to me. "Of course. But answer my question. Are you an anime fan?" She quipped. I looked at her strangely. "Yes. I am. Why?" I asked. She sauntered closer to me. "Now another question…what is your favorite anime?" She asked. Geez, who is this woman? "Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Look who the hell are you? Did you escape from a mental asylum or something?" I said now getting fed up with this woman. The woman laughed. "Okay, there's the information I needed to know. And as for your question, my name is known everywhere; I take the form of Misery, Grief, Chaos, and Destruction. My name is Talia and I'm a Goddess." She said dramatically.

I looked at her blankly, then I sniggered, no, I laughed! "What the Hell have you been smoking! A Goddess? Pff." I couldn't help it. She must be a comedian. She glared at me, and I stopped laughing. She looked like she had her hair on fire and her eyes were glowing. "You stupid mortal! It's not like I have that much a choice in misery and destruction. But this is one freaking time I can do something good!" She said angrily. I shook my head. "Yeah, and I'm Anubis the god of the dead. Nice to meet you." I said with sarcasm. The woman threw her hands up in the air and she threw a tantrum. "UGH! I know Anubis and at least he has an easy job. Look you little human girl, do you want your daddy back or not!" She shouted.

At the mention of my dad, I saddened. "Yes, I want my dad back. I'd give my life for him." I said sadly. The woman calmed down a bit and she smiled sickly sweet. "Good, now like I said previously, if I were to send you to a world and do things about it, would you do it?" She asked. I thought about it. "I guess I could. I mean, it would be cool." I said. What does this have to do with my dad? The woman smiled her Cheshire cat smile again. "You said that your favorite anime is Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood right?" She said as she curled her fingers together. I nodded. "Well then, if you are as foolish as your grandmother Amy, you may end up like her." She said. What does my grandma have to do with this?

The next thing I knew she was next to me and she had a dagger to my throat. " I hope you have fun in that world, and I hope you mess things up, if you do, I might bring your father back? Deal?" She said demonically. I didn't get a chance to say anything as I was pushed back and I fell into the hole by Great Willow. Darkness engulfed me and I had no clue what I was getting myself into.

_**(Break)**_

I woke up I had no clue where I'm at. I remember being in the park with that crazy redhead and somehow I made a deal that I didn't agree to. I rubbed the back of my head and I noticed something. I was in the outskirts of somewhere and I have no clue where I am. I looked around and I saw a large town in front of me. "Kyrie?" I heard a voice. I looked back and forth then I looked down. I saw a fox. No…a fox didn't have white wings on it's back. I backed up and I kinda freaked. "WHERE THA HELL AM I!" I shouted. The white fox/bird whatever it was cringed at my voice. I cringed too. "Kyrie! Don't yell!" It spoke. I must be dreaming. "Who or what are you?" I asked the thing. The fox went up to my and said, "I'm your guardian and companion in this world. Sasha told me that I should keep an eye out for you." It said in a female voice.

I am officially freaked. I laughed manically. "I must be dreaming." I said panting. The white fox shook it's head. "No, you are not." It said. I shook my head and I pinched myself, when that didn't work I slapped myself. No, I was not dreaming. I fell to my knees and looked closer to the little fox/bird thing. "I'm not dreaming am I?" I said amazed. The fox shook its head. "Nope." It said. I notice one thing out of order. It looked like an anime character. I stood up and I turned my head, I was looking in a mirror and I know I do not look like that. The person who was in that mirror was not I. I do not have white hair that goes down my back, I do not look like an anime character, and last I checked I was wearing regular clothing. I was wearing a white tube top that showed my well toned stomach and I was wearing black bellbottom jeans and ballet flats, oh, and I had a Japanese style robe over my small frame. I also had a large tan purse hanging from my right side (You know those purses that are huge and people put so much stuff in them? Yeah those ones.) And I had gun holsters on my left hip and a freaking Desert Eagle was there, I always wanted a gun like that. I leaned closer to the mirror and touched it. "This can't be happening." I said to myself.

I looked to the fox/bird. And it looked at me with blue eyes. I landed on my butt and I sighed. "Okay, I want an explanation." I said accepting the fact that I'm an anime character and whatever that goddess or whatever she is did to me, I'm accepting what happened to me. The fox/bird nodded and it motioned me to hide out in an alleyway. I sat down and the fox spoke. "First of all, I was told of your arrival by Sasha, my mentor, and she told me everything. Look, you didn't exactly make a deal with Talia, you never agreed to anything. Anyways, Sasha told me about you and I figured that I needed to be around you to keep you from freaking out." She told me. I nodded. She took another breath. "You are in the world of Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood." She said seriously. I went blank for a couple of minutes. Then I realized that whatever the goddess did probably made my wish come true. "I…I'm in Full Metal Alchemist?" I said in awe. The fox nodded. Whoa…then I freaked out. What if I freaking became a Mary-Sue in this? What if I screwed everything up? What If? What if? What If? I calmed down my mental rant and I took a breath. Wait…Sasha? The old Seeing Eye dog that Mary-Ann had? "Wait, Sasha? The old Seeing Eye dog? How did she know about this?" I asked the fox. "Well Sasha is actually a medium for this world and your world. There used to be two but the original medium died and so Sasha took over." It said. I'm tired of calling 'it' an it. "What's your name?" I asked. The fox/bird looked up at me and cocked it head. "Um…I have no name." It said. I gasped loudly. "You need a name!" I said.

I examined her and I petted her and I examined the wings. She reminded me of a character in a book I once read. 'The Sight.' It was about wolves and humans. It was a neat book. I snapped my fingers. "Sita will be your name." I said happily. Sita looked up and me and smiled. "I like that name." she said. I picked her up and I settled her on my shoulder. "Okay…Well I'm in FMA…I might as well walk while I'm at it. Where am I anyways?" I wondered out loud. Sita shrugged. "You'll have to find out." She said. Well I kinda figured things out. I was my own character in this world. I was Kyrie Luna Northwood. I was a fox chimera and Sita was a Fox/dove chimera. I asked Sita about the purse I had. She said that Sasha sent it to this world for me. She said that all I need to do is say or think of something that I wanted or needed I can put my hand in it and grab the item out. I tried this. I wanted water, and I reached in and I grabbed a canteen of water out. "This bends reality in this world." I said. Sita told me not to tell anyone about who I originally was and use my characters past instead. She also told me not to tell anyone about my magical purse either.

"Wait, If I'm my own character, I can do alchemy right?" I asked. Sita nodded, I grinned. She also told me that if we were in a bind I can use alchemy on her and she can grow to the size of a horse or bear to get out of jams, Awesome. But I need to follow my rules and make sure I don't screw things up. I found myself in a square. Wow, the anime and manga doesn't do this place justice. I just can't place where I am. Then I over heard something. It sounded like…a religious broadcast. HOLY CRAP I'm in Liore! I looked over to a small food stand and it looked like it was also the place were Ed an Al would be Later. 'Might as well hang here.' I thought. I scooted up on a stool and I put my head on the counter. Sita jumped off my shoulder and just sat next to my head. Man…what's going to happen to me while I'm here? Should I just be on my own? Or should I play a bigger part in this? Will I go back to my world again? And see my Daddy? Who knows…God knows what will happen to me.

**_(Break)_**

ME: WHOA! This was a pretty long chapter, and yes for a prologue, it's pretty long.

Toshiro: Hey, when are you going to update SOTF?

Me: Well my muse is not speaking to me about it and since I watched FMAB I figured I'll give this a shot as well.

Ed: So you turned over to our side huh, That's great.

Ichigo: HOW COULD YOU!

Me: Oh shut up, this was a rushed chapter anyways, if it sucks it sucks. But at least this will be like a journal for Kyrie.

Al: Well its something new for you to do, try doing both stories at the same time.

Me: This is true.

Toshiro: And you have no life.

Me: T_T MEANIE!

Eona/Kyrie: Well review and coment!


	2. The Elric Brothers

Life In Full Metal Alchemist

By Twilight Anime Lover 21

_**Slight warning: very long and I used some subbed episodes for the references. If you wish to see the dubbed ones, you are out of luck. XP**_

_**Disclaimer: I owe nuttin'. Just the slight plot change.**_

_**The Elric Brothers and Following Along:**_

I could've sworn that I fell asleep because I felt a poking sensation at my head. I looked up and saw a mustached thin man behind the counter. "Are you alright little girl? Did you separate from your parents?" he said with a little worry. I felt a vein pop out of my forehead. "I'm not a child. Thank you, and I'm fine." I said looking at him. The man chuckled softly. "Sorry little one, I was just curious. You seemed a little lost." He said to me. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine, I just don't like being called a 'Little Girl' I'm…" I paused. Crap, how old am I? I threw out a number. "14 years old thank you." I said quickly. The man accepted the pause fortunately.

I asked for a glass of cold milk and he poured me one. I took a taste of it and it was creamy for milk. I thought back for a few minutes. I was a normal teenage girl. I had a good life, till my boyfriend cheated on me for my best friend, and a drug dealer killed my dad. Then to make matters worse, I ran into a red-haired goddess and I was hurled into the world of FMA: Brotherhood. How fun. Granted I was a fan of FMA, but that didn't mean I wanted to go to this world. But I'm here so I'm sucking it up, who knows; maybe I'll find things to do here.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I never noticed a suit of armor sitting right next to me. I yelped in surprise and I fell back off the stool and landed on my butt. _'OW.' _I thought. The armor moved and looked a little shocked that I fell of my seat. "Whoops! Sorry, I guess I kinda scared you." A kids voice came from it. I looked it dumbly, realizing that it was Al Elric. 'CRAP! What do I DO!' I thought panicking. I shook my head. "No! Forgive me! I was not noticing my surroundings! I was just lost in thought until you frightened me." I said sheepishly. I hoped he believed me. He reached out his hand and I took it. He lifted me up and I sat back down on my seat. "I hope you can forgive me, I get it a lot some times." He said. I laughed at myself. "You are fine, I was just surprised." I said smiling. I studied him a little more. The anime and manga got him right. Right down to the Flamal symbol on his left arm.

"Hey Al, who are you talking to?" another voice said. I know that voice anywhere. I leaned over the counter and saw him. A short blond boy whose hair is in a braid and was wearing his usual outfit. Yup it's Edward Elric. And they were not lying about his height. It took all my might not to jump up and down like a crazed fangirl. "Oh brother, just someone I accidently spooked." Al said. Ed looked at me. Then he raised an eyebrow. "What's with the hair color?" He pointed out rudely. A vein popped out of my head. I smiled a little and I snapped back with a good comment. "What's with the height?" I snapped. He lost it. "WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT YOU'D HAVE TO USE A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE A MIDGIT!" He shouted. I couldn't help but laugh. I waved my hand in a comical fashion. "I'm joking! I'm joking. It's my natural hair color. I was born with this hair color." I said smiling.

Ed calmed down a bit, and he went back to drink his orange juice. I rolled my eyes and I finished my milk. "So what's your name?" Al asked. I looked up at him and I smiled. "My name is Kyrie Luna Northwood." I said smiling. "I noticed that you talk with an accent. Where are you from?" He asked. I thought a moment…would he believe me? "I'm from Syria, just a small country just north of Xing." I said. I must've caught Ed's attention. "You're from the east?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm from a small country just north of Xing. I came here to get away from a lot of crap. So I came here to Amestris to take a look at the country." I said. Wow, that came out my mouth smoothly. Sita jumped onto my shoulder and made herself comfortable. Ed was just analyzing me. "So what are you here for?" He questioned. I don't think he saw through my pathetic excuse of being here. Damn!

What should I tell him? Like I'll tell him, 'Oh I come from another world and I was here by force and I think I'm supposed to help you find the Philosophers stone! Want some more OJ?' Yeah that will go over real well. Instead, something popped out of my mouth. "Actually, I'm just searching for something of great importance to me, so I'm traveling to find it." I said as I closed my eyes looking downward. That was surprising. Maybe if I start acting like my character I can get through this. I took a deep breath. 'Okay Eona, you are not in your world, for now until everything is over, you are Kyrie Luna Northwood.' I told myself. I looked up and both brothers were staring at me. I shifted. "What?" I said questionably. Ed shook his head, mumbling something under his breath. Thanks to my now half-chimera self I caught it. It sounded like, "Nevermind, it's none of your business." Or something of the likes that. Al spoke up. "Are you an alchemist?" He asked.

I turned and smiled at him. "Yes I am." I said proudly. I haven't used it yet, but I know when the time comes, I'll need it. Ed was interested once more. "What kind of alchemy do you use?" He asked, now having great interest. I sweat dropped. 'CRAP! What do I do!' I mentally panicked. Thankfully Sita was on my shoulder and quietly whispered what alchemy I used. "I do illusions, water, shadows, and other basic stuff. I used to do fire alchemy, but I haven't used that in awhile." I said like a natural. Ed raised an eyebrow. "You do all that stuff?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, though Fire was my strongest strengths, I haven't used it for about 2 years. So I use shadows, illusions, and some elemental alchemy in place of that." I said, fiddling with my necklace and my ring that I still had on. I didn't even know that my jewelry came with me when I came here. So I guess I feel safe with that.

"Wow, Must've taken years of studying for you to learn all of those." Al suggested. I laughed. "Actually, It took me less that that, 6 months I learned about alchemy from my grandfather, who was a very experienced alchemist. A little insane in the head, but he was basically a master." I said smiling. They looked shocked. "Wait, SIX months to learn all of that alchemy?" Ed said surprised. I nodded. "I was only four years old at the time but my grandfather was one tough old man. He said if I don't learn alchemy in less than a year, he'd disown my family." I said chuckling. "I was pretty smart at that age so I caught on really quickly." I said. Ed gave me a look of disbelief. "I find that very hard to believe." He deadpanned. I rolled my eyes. "In Syria, we are taught at a young age to fight, use alchemy, guns and a lot of other stuff. I was in the military at the age of eight." I said looking down at my empty glass. I was trying to make up a good solid background for me; hopefully I'll have time to make things up as I go. Al was shocked. "What? You were in the military at that age? That's insane!" He said in shock.

I shrugged my shoulders. "To you maybe. But I think that's a story for another time." I said smiling. "I'll tell you guys later if we meet up again." I said as I got off the stool. The religious broadcast turned on and I was about to take my leave when, "I hope to see you again Kyrie!" Al said as he waved at me. Ed was waving too. "I hope you find what you are looking for, whitey. See ya!" He joked. I have a feeling that name will stick. I waved back at them. "Bye boys!" I said to them, I went a little further and I looked back to see if they were still watching me. They weren't. Good. I can watch from a distance what will happen in just a few minutes.

Just when the brothers were just about to leave, Al knocked over the radio and it broke. Then they fixed it with alchemy. A couple minutes passed and then people were swarming to Al. 'Probably thinking that he's the Fullmetal Alchemist.' I snickered to myself. I know I heard the word 'Little guy' and I could hear Ed from this distance. "WHO'S LITTLE! COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE I DARE YA!" He shouted. I giggled and I ran off. I know that they're hearing about Father Cornello at this time so I figured I'll ask around a little. I saw a woman who was deeply listening to a radio not far from me and I asked her about the broadcast. I knew what she and a few other people were saying, "He has power to make miracles!" or "He came to this town several years ago teaching us the power of faith and God." But what really got me was this. "He has the power to give immortality to the living, and he can even resurrect the dead." Bingo and Yahtzee. I'm in.

_**(Break)**_

I was in a crowd full of people near the front row in front of the Leto church. One thing you need to know about me is that I hate crowds. I despised them. But this was the only way so I don't bump into Ed and Al until later. I mean I know what will happen…but what if I'm involved in the situation? Would I change things? I guess we'll find out then. I saw what Father Cornello did with the flower blossom and he turned it into a very large jewel. FAKE! I wanted to shout but I don't want to get trampled by religious freaks, (I believe in God, but this religion is ridiculous.) So I kept my mouth shut and I got out of the crowd. I noticed that he had the ring on with the fake philosophers stone. Well, I might as well pay a visit to the chapel then, if I run into the brothers, I'll keep my mouth shut until it's needed.

I heard the bells ringing and so I got into the chapel. I hid in the shadows and made sure I wasn't seen. Even my quiet footsteps kinda freaked me out. Sita was scurrying under the benches; she then hid in the shadows with me. I saw a girl with brown hair and her bangs were streaked with pink. That was Rose. She was kneeling at the alter in front of the chapel with her hands together. She was praying to the god until I heard, "So this is the God Leto Huh?" I saw Ed and Al walk down the Aisle and Rose stood up. She smiled and she said, "Are you interested in Letoism?" She asked.

Ed shook his head. "No, Unfortunately I'm an Atheist." He said. Rose shook her head. "Well, that won't do. To worship and believe in God, and live with gratitude and hope… it's such a marvelous thing." She said with praise. I rolled my eyes. 'Man this chick is annoying.' I thought to myself, but then again she lost her boyfriend so I feel a slight sympathy for her. I paid attention to the conversation once again. "If you believe, I'm sure you will grow taller." She said sincerely. Ed's hand was in a fist, and he had a vein pop out his head. Al was holding him back just in case. "She doesn't mean any harm brother." Al reassured him. I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud. Heads turned my way and I stepped out of the shadows with Sita at my heels. I chuckled at Rose. "Nicely done." I said as I sat down next to Ed. I just nodded at him to continue on his little lecture. He nodded back to me.

"Resurection of the dead huh? Do you honestly believe that?" He said as he crossed his legs. I put myself at an Indian leg cross on the bench and Sita Jumped onto Al's shoulder. "Yes." Rose replied not hesitating. I shook my head. Ed took out his little pocket book and he recited all the things needed for human transmutation. Rose had a cute confused face on that I just smiled at. Ed closed his book and put it away. "The chemical make-up for one adult body. With our science now, we know that much, but there has never been one reported case of a successful human transmutation actually taking place." He said with a professor's knowledge. He continued. "Are you tying to tell me what can't be done through science, can be done with prayer?" He asked hardly. Rose spoke with conviction. "Pray in faith, and thy entreaties shall be accorded thee." I rolled my eyes and I spoke Ed's line. "Tch, if you go to the market, you can buy all the things needed for humans with change that a child can carry." I spoke. Rose took a step foreword. But Ed continued. "Basically, Humans are cheaply made."

"People aren't things! Your words are Blasphemy against the Creator." She spoke holding her ground. "You're going to incur Heaven's Wrath!" She continued. I chuckled. "Alchemists are scientists, you see." Ed said. "We don't believe in creators, and God, and such. We lay bare the creative principles of this world, and pursue truth. It's ironic that we scientists, who do not need God, are in a sense the closest ones to being Gods." He finished. Rose looked mad. "Are you saying that you are on the same level as God! Such hubris!" She exclaimed. I stood up. "Hubris, huh? You kinda reminds of a story somewhere when I heard it when I was a little girl." I said smiling like a cat. "There was a great Hero who got to close to the sun and his wings, which was made of hard wax, were torn off and he was thrust back down to earth." I said as I stretched a bit, popping my back as I did so. "Kyrie…" Al motioned. Ed got up too.

"Miss, do you think that Leto will even save a scientist, such as myself and Kyrie, who thinks what they just spoke?" He said as he stood be my side and bowed. Rose clasped her hand together and gleefully replied, "Of Course! He will accept your repentance anytime!" She said smiling. I shook my head. I believe in God… just maybe not the ones in this world. "So then," I said. "Will you take us to Father Cornello then? We would like to speak with him please." I asked she nodded and she motioned us to follow her. Ed looked at me as if I had read his mind. I just smiled.

_**(Break)**_

"What brings you here?" He quietly asked me. "I'm searching for something, like I said earlier. I think Father Cornello has something that I would like to have." I said with a bit of mystery. Al was behind us and he spoke up. "Kyrie, what's this little creature that's on my shoulder?" Al asked petting Sita. I looked back as I was walking. "She's my pet, Sita. I've had her since I was about 10 years old. My grandfather got her for me." I said smoothly. Thank heaven's I thought of that while I was hiding in the shadows. Sita yipped and she jumped off of Al and onto my shoulder. She then slinked down my arm and into my bag. "I'll stay in here for now, you just be careful." She said softly. I nodded. I have a feeling that by now Cornello knows about us. So I have to be on my guard.

Rose was speaking with on of the pastors that were taking us to Father Cornello. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Plus my animal senses were telling me to be careful. Man, this it going to be tough. We reached a door and the pastor said, "This way please." So we went into a spacious room, it was a little dark. 'Time to be on my guard.' I thought. "The Father is quite busy and cannot make very much time, but you are in luck." The man said. "Sorry, we'll keep this as brief as we can." Ed said sincerely. I noticed that the priest had a dark look on his face. "Yes, indeed." He spoke. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. "Let's end this quickly." He finished. The next thing I knew I saw a gun to my face and Ed was sided by two other men, and the assistant pastor had his gun pointed to Al's face.

I should be freaking out, I should be screaming bloody murder by now, that there was a gun pointed to my face, but I've seen this part so many times that I have kept a blank face on the whole time. Rose was shocked. "Assistant Pastor! What are you doing?" Rose said voice wavering. Oh gee, there was a gun in my face and she's wondering what we are doing. I should be saying something sarcastic like, 'Oh there's a gun to my face, I face this all the time, don't worry.' But no, I kept my mouth shut. The Ass. Pastor spoke. "Rose, these people are heathens, who seek to ensnare the Father. They are wicked." He said. Wicked? Really? This is not a witch-hunt you know. Rose stepped back in disbelief.

I heard Ed. "Like you said, let's end this quickly." He said smirking. He took out the two men behind him and I grabbed the guy's arm in front of me and I pulled him towards me and I punched him so hard, his head snapped back and he fell to the ground. Al punched the Pastor in front of him and he was knocked clean out. A gun fell at Rose's foot but I didn't notice. One guy tried to get away but I was in front of him and he stopped immediately. "Hello and goodbye." I said as I punched him out. Down like a rock. I smirked to my self. "Such racket!" a voice called out. We all turned to the top of a staircase and saw Father Cornello come out of the shadows. Hey, that's my thing! He smirked as if he had all the power of the world. "Welcome to our sacred order, Full Metal Alchemist." He said proudly. Rose looked at him in admiration. "Father Cornello!" She spoke jubilantly. "It looks like we have some disrespecting fellows here. I apologize for their rudeness." He spoke. I rolled my eyes. 'Apologizing my ass.' I thought. I spoke. "It's no apology. Looking down on us from up there." I said haughtily. He smiled. I wanted to spit on this guy. "Have you come to receive our doctrine?" He said trying to convince us as if nothing is wrong. "I would like you to teach it to me, by all means, like how you use cheap alchemy to deceive your believers." Ed said taking a step forward. I went to his side, standing firmly with him.

Rose turned to us with a confusing look. Cornello spoke. "Now what could you mean by that? I won't have you equating my miraculous works with alchemy." He said as he placed his palms together and a red light emitted from them. I growled low, my animal senses are taking over and had a weird fuzzy feeling come over me. And it felt bad. "What do you say? Can alchemy bring this about?" He spoke as a small clay version of Leto appeared in his hand. Rose looked on in wonder but I scoffed and I shook my head disgustingly. "Man, what a fake." I said quietly. Ed heard me, but he didn't show it. "That's the thing about it." He said as he rubbed his head a he racked his brain for explanation. "How is it that you are able to transmute, while ignoring the laws?" He questioned. Cornello seemed annoyed. "Like I said, it isn't alchemy." He spoke. I had enough. "That's not how science works and you know it." I hissed. "That's when I started thinking, if he was an alchemist," Ed spoke. I continued, "Using an enchanted amplifier of Legend" He went on, "said to make the impossible possible, then maybe he can do that." Ed finished. His eyes opened and gold danger flashed from them. "You mean…?" Cornello spoke slightly uneasy.

I smirked. He's busted. "Yes, exactly. The Philosopher's stone." Ed said as he narrowed his eyes. I looked at the ring on Cornello's hand and it glowed a bit in the dim light. "That's what that ring of yours is, isn't it?" Ed said. He stepped foreword. I was right behind him but I kept my distance. "I have been looking for that." Ed said. Cornello scoffed. "It's just a ring. I have been permitted by God to perform miraculous works." He said smiling. Ed Looked at him smiling widely with that fierce look in his eyes. I couldn't help but bear my teeth at Cornello's asinine comment. "Are you still dissembling? It looks like I'm just gonna have to grab you and beat it out of you." Ed said. We both stopped walking and my left gun hand was twitching to take out my desert eagle and shoot him. Cornello looked at us with a scowling look. "You two seem to be quite the incorrigible heathens. Rose…" He said as he scowled.

'Crap, he's going to use her.' I thought. I looked at her. She was shocked a little. "Y-yes?" She replied. Cornello smirked. "Pick up that gun that's lying on the floor." He spoke. Rose looked confused. "Huh? O-okay." She said unsure. She picked up the gun and held it in her hands. "Now, shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist with it." He said smiling evilly. Ed, Al and I looked at each other, unsure what to do. Rose had a scared look on her face and it looked like she didn't want to do as Cornello said. I spoke up. "Rose, don't shoot. You don't want to do this." I said calmly. I had a friend who threatened to kill himself with his father's gun once, that was one experience that will stay with my for the rest of my life. I'm hoping to make sure Rose doesn't hurt anyone with it. "No… I can't do this." She said softly.

"My word is God's word, this is the will of God." Cornello said. I couldn't help it. "Rose, can you really believe this man?" I said trying to coax her to put the damn gun down. "Rose…Shoot him." Cornello said finally. She raised the gun slightly and she froze. "What's the matter? When you lost your boyfriend last year, who raised you from the very depths of despair?" Cornello said smoothly. Rose shook a bit. "You, Father Cornello." She managed to choke out. I shook my head at her. 'C'mon girl! You have a brain! Think for yourself!' I mentally cried. "That's right. I saved you. And what did I promise you?" He preached. Rose finally broke down. "That you would bring him back to life!" She said desperately. She pointed her gun at Al.

Al was embarrassed and he comically raised his hands and said, "Um, I'm not him!" He said quickly. Rose was taken aback and she slowly looked at Edward who was next to me and he threw a rant. I sweat dropped at him. 'Dude, don't take it personally.' I thought chuckling. "_I'm _the Fullmetal Alchemist, Damn it!" he said begrudged. Cornello was shocked too and he stood back. "You mean, you're that one!" He questioned. Rose aimed her gun. I would take out my gun and shot it out of her hand… but that was too risky. I have to let things play out. "I'm sorry, I have no choice but to do this." She said with emptiness. I growled out loud. "He's a con man Rose. He's just trying to use God as an excuse." I said trying to calm her down. But that's not working.

"You're wrong!" She shouted. "Father Cornello is going to bring him back with his miraculous works!" She said as she readied her gun. "Then shoot." Ed said. She shook and she pulled the trigger accidently hitting Al's head off. He fell backwards. "Al!" I said looking at him. Rose dropped her gun and she screamed in horror. "Yes that will do, now shoot the other two as well." Cornello said at the sight. Ed picked up Al's head and I helped Al up. "What an awful thing to make your believer do." Al said as he stood up. Now it was both people who were shocked at the sight. I wasn't. I was used to this…kinda. "What?" Cornello exclaimed. Rose took a step back. "What's going on?" She asked scared. "There's nothing to it." Ed said as he knocked on Al's armor. "This is what's going on." Al said as he bowed to show off his hollow insides. Rose's eyes widened at the sight. "An empty suit of armor! This is indeed proof that these people are wicked. They should be purged." Cornello said as he walked back. Rose was frightened and she was walking backward away from us.

I heard Cornello pull down a lever and out came two lion chimeras. 'TWO! I thought there was one!' I mentally screamed. Oh well, might as well get in a fighting stance. "Is this a first time you have ever seen a chimera?" Cornello said smirking. The two chimeras were looking hungrily at us. "You even made these with a philosopher's stone? This could be trouble, taking them on unarmed." Ed said as he looked at me. I shook my head. "I'll be fine unarmed Ed, you take care of the one on the left." I said as I smiled viciously. My instincts were flaring up. Like I wanted to take on this beast and I will shed blood. Ed nodded understanding. He stepped foreword and he clapped his hands and he pressed on the ground and from the ground came a spear. 'Now that's what I call awesome.' I thought to myself. I shook my head. No time for fangirling now. This is life and death. "No transmutation circle! I guess the title is not just for show, then. However…!" Cornello said as he though he had the upper hand.

One of the chimeras ran toward me and I growled really loud. I bared my teeth and I was ready for the attack. It swung its claws at me and I dodged it and I punched it in the face. It staggered back and I could feel some sort of change to me. As if I have a bloodlust. "Kill that girl with your strength!" Cornello shouted, obviously shocked by my brute strength. I smiled violently and I taunted it. "Now, now, pussycat. Can't play rough?" I sang. The chimera growled and it jumped at me. Without even thinking, I clapped my hands together and I put them on the ground and the ground was shocked with blue and it crashed into the chimera and knocked it out cold. Edward however, tried to fight the chimera that charged at him and the claws went through his right leg. "Well? How do you like the taste of claws that can cut through iron?" Cornello said proudly.

Edward put on a smile and said, "Gotcha!" The chimera's claws went clean right off. Ed kicked it and it went flying back. "Unfortunately for you, this leg was specially made." Ed said triumphantly. I ran over to Al to make sure I don't get caught up. Cornello was furious. "Bite him to death!" He shouted. The chimera ran towards him and open his jaw and but down on his left arm. It had a hard time biting down hard. "What's wrong pussy? Get a good taste." Ed said then he kicked the chimera with a leg uppercut and the chimera was out like a light. Fabrics of Ed's coat were ripped and it showed his automail arm. "Your Arm! A brother who is just armor! And you whose hair is white as snow and has color changing eyes…" Cornello accused. 'Oh my eyes changed color? I forgot that.' I thought.

"I get it, I know what's going on." He continued. Ed took off his coat and showed his auto mail arm off and I walked over to him. "Fullmetal alchemist and you girl, you both went and did it didn't you!" He accused. 'Wow he made it an innuendo. That sounded so wrong.' I thought. "Come down here third string! Let us show you how outclassed you are!" Ed said valiantly as he when into a fighting pose. I grinned. "Yea, we'll show you what true alchemy is." I smirked.

_**(Break)**_

We stood there looking at Cornello daring him to come down. I snuck a glance at Rose and saw that she was freaked out. "Rose, These people have performed Human Transmutation, the greatest taboo for any alchemist! They tried to bring someone dead back to life!" Cornello proclaimed. 'I committed a taboo? C'mon people, I was freaking pushed into a hole and I ended up here and didn't see that damned Gate.' I thought. But at least I'm still alive and in one piece. "This is was someone who trespasses in God's or whoever's domain looks like. Rose, are you prepared to look like this?" Ed said solemnly. I took a step foreword in a defying stance, I so wanted to shoot Cornello, but I don't like taking lives unless I absolutely have to.

Cornello chuckled. "Edward Elric, to think you became a state alchemist like that! And you girl, you probably gave up something very important to you to try and bring someone back. It's laughable!" He said laughing. I felt tears coming to my eyes. I thought of my father, my real father. Staring blankly at the ceiling. I shook my head, don't become depressed now, you have a fight to do! "SHUT UP!" I shouted. "You're just a third rate phony that can't to anything without a philosophers stone." Ed said growling at him. "Father, we want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt." Al said calmly.

"Ridiculous! You fools, who would tread upon on God's domain!" He preached as he put his cane in his hands. 'Uh-oh, here comes his little friend.' I thought. The cane transmuted into a machine gun. "This time I'll send you back to God for good!" He said as he took aim and fired. The bullets fired at us but Ed transmuted a wall and the bullets stopped. "Nah, God probably hates me, after all. If I went there, I'd think he'd just turn me away." Ed said. A growl of frustration came from him and Al picked up Rose and he took off. Cornello fired at Al and I clapped my hands and made a door out of here.

We slammed open a door and we ran away in a comical fashion. I couldn't help but laugh. We ran down to the end of the hall and saw a bunch of other guys there. I smirked devilishly. I hadn't had a good fight in a long time. "Hey! What are you going to do empty handed." The guy said as if he had the upper hand. "Surrender, before you get hurt." Another one said. Ed just smiled and he transmuted his arm into a tricked out blade and the bad guys just freaked out. We kicked their butts, literally. We kicked some more bad guys butts and we ran off. We found a secret room that would serve as a short temporarily hideout. We discussed things to expose Cornello and we split. I went with Ed and I told Sita to go with Al. She obliged and we went off to expose Cornello for the fraud he really is.

_**(Break)**_

As I was helping Ed get the microphone ready, he asked me a question. "Hey Kyrie, Cornello believed that you did a human transmutation…is that true?" Ed asked seriously. I looked up and I saw his eyes. Not angry, but curious and sad. I shifted my eyes to the side. I thought about my father. Still cold…and dead. 'C'mon, make the story already.' My conscience screamed. I took a deep breath and I let it out. "It was 3 years last week, that my grandfather and I tried to bring back my father. My father wasn't an alchemist. He was a hand-to-hand combat type guy and he used daggers to throw at enemies on sight. When he died, my grandfather went into turmoil. He lost his only son. My grandfather was old. About 90 years old, but he was still a brilliant man, but he was also senile. I didn't know that human transmutation was forbidden to all alchemists. My grandfather never said a word of it. Until I brought home my dad, stabbed in the back by his closest friend." I said and my voice cracked. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"My grandfather prepared the circle and we put my fathers body on it. My grandfather was going mad, you see, I lost my family in the war in Syria. My brother died smiling at me and told me to take his gloves and use them. I still have them. But to my grandfather, the whole country was cursed to die. We put our hands on the circle and I found myself at the gate." I said shakily. The last part was a lie of course but I saw the gate plenty of times in the episodes so I know what it's like. "I then realized that my father was gone. He can't be brought back to life. When I asked the gate to return me back, it wanted something from me. 'Equivalent Exchange,' It said. 'You came here but you don't have anything to gain from it, but you still came here, and the price for coming here should be equivalent for that of you.'" I said. Ed shook his head. "But you don't have automail limbs, nor do you look like you lost anything." He said with curiosity. I shook my head. "What I lost was very important to me…my humanity, my self-control, and my own blood. When I came to, my grandfather was gone and my father's body was gone too. Not to long after, I went to Xing for herbs for my blood ailments. I lost more than a quarter of my own blood when I went to the gate, so I have a condition of blood deficiency. I want the philosophers stone to restore my humanity and blood." I said as I sat down on the desk.

"But the gate requires something physical for exchange." Ed said as he sat next to me. I shook my head. Thinking over my story. "I went to the gate with nothing to gain. If my father was dead…he's dead… he must be somewhere in paradise with my mother and family, I bet they are just waiting for me. But with my going to the gate, there's still something I have to give in return. Therefore, it was my blood and humanity. With my blood deficiency that's why I'm so light and pale. I don't have that much blood in my body, if I get a deep wound, inside or out, I will bleed out for more than thirty minutes. I learned that the hard way, when I slit my wrist once." I said as I unconsciously rubbed my wrist. "I see." Ed said.

I smiled. "Did you try to bring your mother back?" I spoke softly. Ed looked at me shocked. "How did you know…?" He asked slightly scared. I knew the story, but he can tell me. "I'm the type of girl that can gather some information no matter how vague. But from the looks of things…you look like the type of person who lost someone who loved you and Al very much. As for Al's armor… I knew he was hollow. I just heard echoes in there." I said. He still looked at me in shock. "Look, you can tell me about your past later, right now we need to get that philosophers phone. Right?" I said smiling. He got out of his shock stage and nodded. All we have to do now is wait for Cornello to come in range.

And it wasn't too long till Cornello ran past the door and did a double take and saw me an Ed sitting on top of his desk. "You two… Say your prayers!" He threatened. I rolled my eyes. "Mister, lets speak frankly here. I just want to know the secrets of that stone. Or…" Ed paused. He had a bluffing look on his face. "Should I request the military to be called in, to investigate the stone." He said. Cornello looked cornered. He look left then right to see if anyone is coming. Then he shut the door behind him. And he stood up straght. "Very well." He said in a professional voice. I spoke. "What are you trying to do with that philosophers stone?" I spoke with an open grin. "If you have it, you don't need any rinky-dink religious order, right?" Ed said finishing the sentence.

"The order would gladly give their lives for my sake and provides me with more believers! They will be the ultimate legion not even afraid to die, just you watch!" He said manically. Ed looked at him bored and I crossed my legs and put my head in my right palm. "In just a few more years, I'm going to set out and rip this country apart, using the philosophers stone and my idiotic believers! I'll even share the leftovers with you." He said as his eyes slightly glowed with delight of his evil plans and he laughed. I giggled and Ed laughed out loud. My ears picked up echoing outside the walls and I know that his plans are screwed over.

"Eh? What's so funny?" He said confused. Ed stopped laughing and he regained his posture. "Likei said, you're third string." He said and he held up and on/off switch. And the microphone was right at his feet. He looked up stiffly and his jaw dropped. "Y-you don't mean…!" He shouted. He was angry beyond belief. "Why you! When did you flip that switch!" He ordered. "Right at the start." I said off the bat. "It's all out of the bag now." Ed finished up. "Why would you do that!" Cornello screamed. "You brats!" He said as he transmuted his cane yet again but he was too slow. Ed got to him and sliced the machine gun and Cornello dropped it. "Like I said, you're out classed." Ed said.

I put my foot over the sliced up part of the gun and I crushed it beneath my feet. Awesome. Cornello put his hand on his shoulder once more. "I AM WITHOUT RIVAL!" He shouted. Ed and I jumped away from him and a red glow came from Cornello. A bright flash of light came from him and I shielded my eyes. The light stopped and I saw Cornello's arm merged with the gun. It looked more ugly than it was in both anime and manga. _Way _uglier. "I-it's a rebound!" Ed exclaimed. Cornello was holding his arm and grimaced in pain. "I-I'm not giving up yet!" He held his arm and the room darkened, the red glow cam from him. "I am…I am… the emissary from God!" She growled. He grew to a size like goliath. I moved a little bit and trust me I had my Oh crap face on.

We crashed out of the wall back into the chapel and Ed and I made our distance away from the behemoth and Ed shouted, "Kyrie! Go somewhere safe!" Ed shouted. "Hell no! I'm helping you!" I shouted back to him. Cornello pulled back his arm and Ed and I spilt and Cornello missed us. But he swung a fist at Ed and he blocked it. "My word is the word of God! My fist is the fist of God!" He shouted. Ed struggled. "Fist of God, my foot!" He said. He backed off and we ran off. Ed clapped his hands. "If you want it so much you can have it!" Ed said as he touched the statue of Leto. Blue shocks went up in and literally a fist came out and punched Cornello in the back and he crashed down into the floor. Cornello turned back into his old self. "You just got owned." I said smirking.

We went up to him. Ed took his face in his hands and head-butted him. "SHUT UP! Let me see that philosophers stone!" Ed said. I saw the light go out of the ring and the stone fell to the floor and turned to dust. I had a look that said, 'I saw that coming.' And Ed's face fell. "It broke. How can that be? How does a Philosophers stone, which is supposed to be a perfect material, break?" Ed said as he looked back at Cornello. Cornello looked like he was about to pee his pants. "I-I don't know! I don't know anything about this! S-spare me! Please! I was wrong!" He stammered.

"It was a fake?" Ed said as he stood up. "I can't do anything without the stone! Spare me!" Cornello said as he was scooting back. "We've come this far, thinking that we could finally get back…" Ed trailed off. Then I saw his soul come out his mouth. "And it's a fake." He said finally. I rolled my eyes. "U-uh…what about me?" Cornello said sheepishly. Ed snapped back to reality and snapped at Cornello. "Go on! Go where ever the hell you like!" Ed shouted. Cornello took off like a dog with his tail between his legs. Ed calmed down and he knelt down onto the floor. I walked up to him and put my hand of his shoulder. To comfort him.

"We were so close to get our bodies back…so damn close." Ed murmured. I smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it. If you keep searching for a lost coin, rejoice when you have found it." I said. Ed chuckled. "Was that a religious quote I just heard?" Ed said as he looked up to me. I smirked. "No…that was a proverb my grandma has always said to me." I said chuckling. Ed shook his head. "I guess I owe you an explanation." He said. "You can tell me when we head out of this town, you are part of the military after all." I said smiling. He nodded and we caught up with Al not long after.

Al was talking to Ed about what happened. "And what about the philosophers stone?" He asked. We made our way outside. Sita ran up to me and jumped onto my shoulder. "It was a big knock-off." Ed said. Al was disappointed. I went up to them and stayed a bit quiet. Ed knocked on Al's armor and said, "I though we were finally going to get your body back too." Ed said. 'And I thought that this was all a dream, but it's not.' I thought to myself. "Give me the Philosophers Stone!" A voice cried. We turned at we saw Rose at the stairs and pointing a gun at us. 'Crap.' I thought. "Put the gun down Rose. We don't want anyone to get hurt now right?" I said calmly. Ed spoke up. "Like I said, it was a big, knock-off. What's more, it broke all on it's own." Ed said calmly.

"Liar! You want to keep it all for yourself, don't you!" She said voice cracking. "For your bodies, yeah- and to use it on your mother one more time." She accused. That hit a nerve there. "Shut up!" Ed snapped. Rose looked up. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Dead people don't come back to life! Ever!" Ed said strongly. "Ever!" He said again. Rose fell to her knees. "He said he would come back. He said if I prayed, it would come true. That a miracle would happen." She Said tears coming down her face. "What am I supposed to live my life clinging to now!" She cried. Al, Ed and I walked past her. "Tell Me!" She cried. We paused. I looked back at her. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself." I said solemnly. We continued walking forward. "Stand up and walk. Move forward. "You've got two fine legs there, don't you? You don't need to cling to anything." Ed said as we kept on walking.

_**(Break)**_

"So you want to come with us?" Al said as we made it to the train station. We stopped by at a fabric shop and got red fabric for Ed to transmute a new coat for him and I needed to find some food for me. I was currently eating what looked liked a pasta. I nodded. "Yes, seeing that you guys are looking for the philosophers stone, it's best that I come with you." I said hoping that they would let me come along. Sita was in my purse and she was currently napping. "What do you know about the stone, Kyrie?" Ed asked me. I came up with a pretty believable story. I just hope it wasn't mary-sue like. "My grandfather was a master alchemist in Syria, so he had experience with the Philosopher's stone. Though I was but a child at the time, he stopped making them when the war started." I said knowledgeably.

Ed looked at me suspiciously. Then he sighed. "You were a good help today and you do owe us an explanation too." He said. I'll take that as a yes. We got out tickets and we hopped on the train. We found seats and we sat in them. "We are currently heading to East City. Where the Eastern command center is. I have to report to my boss about what happened here and then we move on. Though I am curious about the chimera's that crackpot made." Ed said thoughtfully. I nodded. Then I looked out the window. The landscape was passing by and it was beautiful. On the subway trains all there is, is darkness.

"You owe us an explanation Kyrie. What did you do before you came here to Amestris?" Ed said as he eyed me. I put my hands in my sleeves and I shifted position. Al was curious too. "I was wondering about that too. Can you tell us please?" Al asked. I nodded. "But if I tell my story, you have to tell me yours. Equivalent exchange right?" I said smiling. Ed nodded. "Deal." This was going to be a long night. "I lived in Syria most of my life, my family was a military family. I had parents, I had siblings, and I had my grandpa." I said as I went through the notions telling my 'Past' so to speak.

"To make a long story short, I was 4 years old when I first learned alchemy. My grandfather was a hard man, so for 6-9 months, I stayed up to an unearthly hour of 4 am and woke up at 8 am. My grandfather taught me everything. Fire, illusions, water, blood, shadows, and more that I can't name. My father wasn't an alchemist, he was Bridger General and he specialized in combat, swords, daggers and guns. He taught me everything. I have 99.9 percent target accuracy. They recruited me when I was just 8 years old. I was a sniper at first then when I was nine they moved me to a state alchemist similar to your title. I was known as the Fire Fox Alchemist. I was pretty deadly." I said smirking. This was slightly true, but my brother always called me that (Fire Fox) due to my temper and my obsession with foxes and wolves.

"My brother was also an alchemist, they called him the Black and Silver Alchemist. The color of his fire alchemy is very advanced and I'm only second to him in grandfather's eyes. Grandfather, like I said, is an extremely professional alchemist. Rhys died right in my arms. And he gave me his gloves if I ever grew into them. I lied to my grandfather that his gloves were burned in the inferno fire. He believed me. Then my mother died of white fever and my little siblings were caught in crossfire with opposing alchemists in hiding. My father was the only one left. I left his office for a little bit and when I came back I saw my father fight his closest friend. My father punched him in the face and he turned to me, not knowing that his friend stood back up and stabbed him in the back. I went into a rage and everything blacked out." I said darkly. But bullets killed my father, not by being stabbed in the back.

"The next thing I knew, I was on Sita's back with my father's dead body on the way to my grandfathers house." I said sadly. Al cocked his head to the side. "You were on Sita? How? She's so tiny!" Al said confused. I laughed. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, You see Sita is a chimera." I said giggling. I pulled Sita out of the bag and laid her on my lap. She stretched and she spread her wings. Ed and Al looked at her in wonder. "Why are they staring at me?" Sita asked. I giggled. It looked like I was the only one who understands animal speak I guess. " Whoa… how is that possible? How is it that tamed?" Ed asked. "Sita was created specifically for me. If I wanted her to grow bigger I would use alchemy on her; same if I wanted her smaller." I said petting her.

"I know some things about Chimeras, My dad and a group of Alchemists, before I was recruited, made chimeras for military purposes. Most of which were canine/bird hybrids. They were fairly easy to work with. They were quite docile and calm. Not one turned against each other." I said rubbing Sita behind the ears. "Anyways, my grandfather went into turmoil seeing his first and only born son die in his arms. So he made the human transmutation circle, put my fathers body there, and he ordered me at the same time he did, to put my hands on the circle, and bring him back to life." I said and I rubbed my shoulders, did it just get cold here?

"Did your grandfather know that it's forbidden to do a human transmutation?" Al asked. I shook my head. "No, He never spoke of Human Transmutation. Not till he saw my father die. Once I put my hands on the circle I was transported to a white place with a gate. And a white being was there. Where I come from, white beings are referred to as angels. But this being was blank, like it had no body. I don't know how long I was there, but I asked the being to send me back." I shuddered. "But the being somehow smiled at me, and said, 'You came here with something to gain… yet you denied it. I will return you but I must have something in return.' I was confused until it ran its hand through my heart. I saw my own blood go to the being along with my humanity and my self-control. Next thing I knew, I was back in my Grandfathers house, and my father and my grandfather's bodies were gone. I was left all alone." I said sadly.

"That's why you're so pale and slightly fragile. That's why you have that blood deficiency." Ed pointed out. I nodded. "After that I traveled with Sita to find a philosophers stone, I want my blood and humanity back." I said finally. Ed pondered over my words. "So you have seen the truth then?" Ed asked. I looked down. "I don't have that good of a memory of going to the gate. I blacked out when I was sent back." I said apologizing. Now it was their turn to tell me their story.

They told me how their mother died and that they wanted her back, so they went under the training of their teacher, Izumi Curtis, and learned more about Alchemy. After six months, they left and headed back home to buy the ingredients for human transmutation. "I lost my leg and there was that…thing laying on the floor. That was not our mother." Ed said his fist clenching. "I saw that Al's body wasn't there, so I put a seal on a suit of armor and bonded his soul there. But in return my arm was taken." Ed said as he unconsciously rubbed his automail arm. I shook my head. 'Man they went through a lot.' I thought to myself. He then proceeded to tell me about the military getting slightly involved, and how Colonel Mustang pulled some string to get Ed working to be a State alchemist.

I stretched my arms above my head. "That's good that you have some allies on your side. I believe that you'll get your bodies back soon. Let's just keep looking for that Philosophers stone." I said smiling. Ed nodded at me. "Seeing that you also know about the stone, we could team up, but I don't know if Mustang would let me." He said as he put his hand to his chin. I had an idea. I reached into my purse and I wanted a silver pocket watch with Gaelic designs on it and a western-style dragon on it. I felt something cool touch my hands and I pulled out the pocket watch I so desired. I showed it to Ed. Ed looked at it. "It's a pocket watch." He said bluntly. I felt a vein popped out my head. "Not just any pocket watch short stack, it's my version of the state alchemist watch." I said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT WHO'S SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE IT!" Ed fumed. Al was holding Ed down so he doesn't hit me. "Brother, she didn't say that." Al sweat dropped. I rolled my eyes. Ed calmed down. He took a deep breath and asked for my watch. I gave him the watch and he studied it. He looked at me. "This is your State alchemist watch?" Ed questioned. I nodded. Hoping he would believe me. "Yeah, The Syria Qualification for being an alchemist is to do at least two types of alchemy. I did as least three and more." I said as I looked out the window. I yawned. I was oh so very tired.

Ed returned my pocket watch to me. "Well you can show it to Colonel Mustang. And seeing that you are an out of country foreigner, you need papers. Do you have them?" Ed asked. I nodded. I reached into my purse and I wanted papers of my personal info for traveling into Amestris. I pulled out a small book that held the papers in it. "Okay so you have them, that means we can get through town fairly easy if you keep them with you." He said as he stretched and laid his head on the cool glass window. "Kyrie, I have a question. Why did you leave your country?" Al asked. I winced. Hey, I have to keep up the act that I'm from this world. I looked out the window and Ed snuck a glance at me, probably wondering why too.

"My country was in it's own personal war. It was mass genocide everywhere, gunman against gunman, fighter against fighter and alchemist against alchemist. Our government was corrupted as Hell itself. Before the war, we were very peaceful people…but then the government fell. Everywhere you go there are bodies everywhere, either scorched with fire, or laden with bullets or knife wounds. Blood ran through the golden fields of grain and it also ran through the grey streets of our cities. It was a massacre. " I said sounding like a war veteran.

"That's horrible! How many survived?" Al asked. I looked down and my bangs covered my eyes. "No one except me. I killed the last man in Syria." I said darkly. Ed perked up. "Are you saying that your country is in ruins and it's gone?" Ed asked. I nodded. " The man I killed was the Inferno Alchemist. Very fast, very dangerous. I found out that he was the one who stirred up all the massacres." I said as I put my legs onto the seat. "How did you kill him?" Ed asked. I smiled grimly. "I shot him. But not without me getting hit by a fiery explosion. After that, I fled to Xing with Sita. I found a place to stay and take care of my injuries and I headed over here to Amestris. Then I found you guys." I said smiling.

"Wow, Kyrie, you must've went through a lot…where are your scars?" Al asked. I shook my head. "I don't really know, one day I would be bleeding from an open wound that's the size of my fist, after a couple of days it would just disappear. Like it wasn't even there." I said with mystery. I couldn't tell them I was a chimera just yet, that would blow this out of the water. Ed nodded silently. "You said that fire ravened your country, did you guys have flame alchemists there?" Ed asked. "Yes, but there are all dead, I hope that no more flame alchemy will ever be made again, fire can be used for good and evil, but the way we used it… I can't bear to speak of it." I said hoping that they will take the bait.

"Um…" Al spoke. Ed interrupted. "Kyrie, my boss, Colonel Mustang, he's the Flame alchemist. I hope you understand that he won't do anything to abuse Flame alchemy." Ed said nervously. I looked at them blankly. "As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, I'll let it slide, kay?" I said smiling. The brothers nodded and we made ourselves comfortable. "We won't be at the Eastern City until tomorrow at noon, so get some rest. Okay Kyrie?" Ed said as he prepared to go to sleep. I stretched and laid down using my arm as a pillow. "Night boys." I said. "Good night Kyrie." Al said politely. "Night." Ed said. I closed my eyes and I fell into a deep sleep.

_**(Break)**_

Me: Okay I hope that this will turn out well, if not bite me.

Ed: You seem to be in a bad mood today.

Me: I didn't get to go to Texas roadhouse today I was pissed.

Ichigo: Wow you really are pissed.

Me: Of course. The next chapter will be Kyrie meeting Roy Mustang and meeting Nina and Alexander.

Al: What about Shou Tucker.

Me: He can rot in hell for all I care. ::Giggles:: Hell Michigan that it.

Toshiro: Okay Well you need to start on the next chapter. Now go and do it now.

Me: Fine Ice prince. Review and fave please! ^_^


	3. Sewing Lives

Life In Full Metal Alchemist

By Twilight Anime Lover 21

_**Slight warning: May be graphic may be not, and very long. Also I may include music lyrics.**_

_**Disclaimer: Me: You will never make me beg. ::Lawyers: **__**SMACK!**__** ::Me: AH! Okay! Okay! I don't own! I don't own!**_

_**Sewing lives and Asking for Answers**_

"**Going through this life, Looking for Angels."**

"**People Passing by, Looking for Angels."**

"**Walking down the Street, Looking for Angels."**

"**Everyone I Meet, Looking for Angels."**

**-Skillet, Looking for Angels**

I was in darkness, looking around. I saw a very blurry figure in front of me. From the looks of it, the figure was wearing a white flowing dress, very slender and has long flowing blond hair. I couldn't make out the details of the face. It stopped about 15 feet away from me. I could hear the voice clearly. "Eona…Kyrie… it's been a while." the voice said. The voice was smooth as rich silk, and melodious as a warm summer morning. I know only one person who can talk like that. "Gr-grandma?" I spoke. The blurred figure reached out as if it was longing to touch me. I tried to walk forward but I was stuck in that spot.

"Eona…Kyrie… Be careful." The voice said before a bright flash of light took the figure away and I woke up. I rolled over and I fell onto the floor. I got up and I looked around, hoping to see my room but I was on the floor, in a booth, in a train. "F-f-f-fetch." I drawled out. I saw Sita looked at me confused. "Are you okay, Kyrie?" She asked. I looked up and saw Ed asleep and I didn't see Al's glowing eyes in his armor. He must be somewhat in sleep mode. I raised my knees to my head and I put my forehead onto my knees. "No." I said softly. "I thought I saw my grandmother, but it was really blurry." I said to her. It was silent for a few minutes, until. "Kyrie, you're awake."

I turned to Al and he was looking at me. I chuckled. "Good morning Alphonse. Did you sleep well?" I questioned. I immediately regretted saying that. I forgot that he doesn't sleep like a normal human being. "Oops, I mean…!" I stuttered. Al held up a hand waving it off. "Its okay Kyrie. I'm used to it." He chuckled. I looked at Ed… and I could not resist the temptation to see him blow his top. I smiled evilly. Al looked worried. "Uh, Kyrie? Why are you smiling like that?" Al said scared. I stood up and I was hovering over Ed. Still smiling. I chuckled evilly. "Ed…" I sang. "Wake up you half-pint midget!" I shouted. That got him up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEK!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs. I sweat dropped. "I didn't say that Ed." I deadpanned. Ed calmed down slightly. "Besides, you are my height, so you are just as short as I am." He retorted. My eye twitched. "I'm taller than you by 2 inches." I retorted. He blew his top again. "PROVE IT!" He shouted. We stood back to back and Al measured us. "Brother, she's slightly taller than you." Al said. Ed fell into his little corner of shame. I didn't think he'd had one. I looked at my pocket watch and it said 11:45. "Shouldn't we be at the Eastern Command Center by now?" I said out loud. 

Ed leaned back into his seat and put his arms behind his head. "We'll be there soon. And you better stick close Kyrie, East City is pretty large ground. We don't want you to get lost on our account." Ed said smiling proudly. I rolled my eyes. 'He's never been to the heart of New York City. I'm used to the hustle and bustle.' I thought to myself. I thought about the people I'll be meeting; Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and the other guys of the cast. I'm especially glad that I get to meet Hawkeye. She's one of my favorite characters; so badass. Especially when she wields a gun.

About thirty minutes later, we got to the station. I stuck close to Ed and Al. It was a cloudy day, and it started to rain just a bit. I don't like it when my hair was down in the rain. I reached into my purse and I took out a red ponytail holder. I stopped by a window and I saw my reflection in it. I took my thick straight white hair and put it up in a high ponytail and I swept my bangs to the left and a few long strands of hair on the sides of my head was left free. Satisfied, I caught up to Ed and Al before I lost sight of them. Sita was in my purse and she snuggled in there. 'Freeloader.' I sighed. "How far is the Military center?" I asked. "Not far. We'll be there in a couple." Al said.

While we were walking, I was thinking about what's going to happen in the next few days. I had a sneaking suspicion that it deals with Shou Tucker. Then it hit me, Ed was curious about the chimera back in Liore. That's it! We're going to meet the man who used-or will use- his own daughter and dog just to renew his state alchemist title…I could say something about it; I _could _stop Tucker from doing that, but I can't. I can't mess with the storyline just yet. As much as it really pains me to let Tucker do that, it moves the story along. Slowly, until… crap… there's a lot I can't mess with; Tucker, Scar, and the sins. For now I need to be careful what I say and act upon; I can't act like I know everything; it will screw things up and change the plot line of Brotherhood. I want things to be close to the plot as possible. Besides, that red haired goddess or whatever she is, said I could do things to the story good or bad…I'll stay on the good side thank you. And _**not **_be a Mary Sue, what if in my world things changed? I think the author would be very confused if his manga and anime got screwed up. How nice.

I was still thinking of stuff until I hit Al from behind. I fell back on my butt and I swore my eyes were swirling. Al looked back at me. "Oops! Sorry Kyrie! We're here." Al said. I got up and I immediately went into military mode. My back was straight and I felt all official like. Like I did whenever I would go with my father or brother to a training boot camp, just outside of New York. I remember all the drills and how to act like a soldier. Thanks dad, I owe you a lot. The place was huge like it was in the manga and anime. White marble was used everywhere and it looked lovely. I relaxed a bit and I moved my head when something caught my attention. I over heard something about a radio receiver not doing it's job and it took me a minute to realize that I was in a room and Ed clapped his hands a placed them onto the beat up radio box. It looked like new.

The guy looked up and I realized that I was meeting Mustang's Gang. 'Tee-hee that rhymed.' I thought to my self. I looked around the room. The guy with the glasses that looked up from his radio was Furey, next to him was a blond haired dude that just barely put a cigarette in his mouth, that was Havoc. Across from him was a portly guy with red hair and a bit of beard stubble on his chin, he must be Breda., and next to him was a guy with black grey hair, and closed eyes. Falman I believe. Then I looked to the last person in the room. Riza Hawkeye. Wow…she's pretty. Her blond hair was up in that clip and her hazel-brown eyes looked steely, but you can tell that it's soft if you look hard enough. And as another note, they all wore military attire.

"Edward! Alphonse!" Furey exclaimed. The gang greeted Ed and Al, and then all eyes fell on me. Havoc spoke up. "Who's this lovely young girl?" He asked. He asked that in a big brother way, not a creeper. Good, I just won a bet with one of my friends. I'll have to remind myself when I get home. I smiled a bit and I walked forward. "My name is Kyrie Luna Northwood, at your service." I said giving a Boy Scout salute, relaxing my military attitude. "Edward, I don't think you should be picking up girls on your research missions." Havoc joked. I felt a tic at my forehead. But I shaped up. "You are speaking to a former war veteran, my dear friend." I said smiling widely. Riza spoke up. "Veteran?" She said slightly confused. Then she looked at Ed and Al. Giving them a look that said, 'Who is this girl and why is she here?'

Ed cleared his throat. "Ah, she helped me and Al in Liore. She knows a few things that would be useful to our research missions. So we brought her along." Ed explained. Riza nodded, as she understood the information. She looked at me. "Where are you from? Ishval?" She asked professionally. I shook my head. "I noticed that people looked at me weirdly and thought I was Ishvalen due to my white hair, but no, I'm not. I'm from the East." I stated. Riza sized me up. She looked a little suspicious of me. As if I'm not from this world. 'Well I'm not.' I thought earnestly. "East? Like Xing?" She asked. I shook my head. "North of Xing. I'm from a small country of Syria. Xing hardly notices us up there." I said a little sadly. Riza nodded as if she has all the information covered. She then looked at the Elric brothers. "You still have to report to Mustang about your search ending in Liore. You may go to him now." She said officially.

She then took out her gun and pointed it at me. My hand twitched at my side. I wanted to reach my gun but I didn't want to act hostile. I smiled grimly. "Are you going to shoot me Lieutenant Hawkeye?" I said slightly on edge. If she tried to shoot me, I'll just dodge the bullet. Shouldn't be too hard due to my animal side. She shook her head and ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "No, this is for the people who have stopped doing their paperwork." She said. She glared at the men at the desks and they furiously scribbled as if their lives depended on it. I chuckled a bit. We then left the office and we headed towards Mustangs office. This will be one interesting encounter.

_**(Break)**_

I was on the couch opposite from the brothers and Roy Mustang was looking out the window with his back turned to us. I laid down on it and Sita was on my stomach and was playing with my hands –For the blood was rushing to them for some unknown reason- and she was playfully biting me. Guess she couldn't help it. Then Roy took a seat in his 'official chair' and he was smirking at Ed, as if knowing that the case was busted. He weaved his hands together and placed them under his chin.

"The Liore Case was handled, thanks to you." He spoke smiling slightly. I got a good look at him. He hair was messy and his eyes were as black as onyx. And yes, for all the Roy fan-girls out there, he was HOT. I was a Roy fan-girl once until I accepted the fact that he belonged to Riza. They really do make a good couple. He spoke up again. "Let me convey my gratitude." He said again. Ed placed his hand under his chin and was looking bored. "No big deal. We didn't do it for you." Ed said with a dull tone. Roy smirked yet again. I rolled my eyes. Stop acting like you're top of the world. "So, the Philosopher's Stone was a dud, too?" He said obviously. Ed looked up.

"The stone was a fake, but," He paused to put his hand to his chin. "It's power, at least, was incredible. It transmuted this chimera, after all." Ed said. I snorted. 'That crackerjack had no idea how to make a chimera. Well to be fair, I don't either.' I thought to myself. "I wonder how he used the stone to do something like that. We're not really familiar with the field of live transmutation, so we don't understand it all that well." Al said thoughtfully. "Still, it is kind of interesting, huh? If we looked into it, it may be helpful in getting our bodies back." Ed spoke carefully. Roy sat up in his chair.

Roy moved a bit and he took out a file. "In that case, why don't you get some help from a specialist?" He said as he lay out the file. I looked up at him, as did Al and Ed.

"The Sewing Life alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's a researcher, dealing with chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you to him." Roy said as he looked over the file. "You'd go through all that trouble, Coronel?" Al said surprised. Ed got up and pointed a finger at him. "He's up to something! He's defiantly up to something!" He exclaimed. Roy got peeved. "Don't be so suspicious of me! After the Liore Case, this makes us even. Being indebted to you would be repulsive." Roy said flippantly.

Ed growled at him. I threw a book at him. "Didn't your mother teach you to respect your superiors?" I yelled at Ed. Ed clutched his head. "What the hell! What'd you do that for!" Ed said rubbing the sore spot. Roy spoke up. "You, girl. What are you doing here?" He spoke directly at me. Sita got off my stomach as I got up. "I'm sorry, I think Ed forgot to introduce me. I'm Kyrie Luna Northwood, at your service." I mock saluted. He sized me up. "Are you Ishvalen?" He asked suspiciously. Now I'm pissed. "Damn it! Just because I have white hair, doesn't mean I'm Ishvalen. I'm a Syrian. I came from the East." I spoke angrily. This caught his attention.

"The East? From Xing?" He questioned. I shook my head. "No, I said I'm a Syrian. I'm from a country just north of Xing." I said. Roy didn't believe me. "Do you have papers?" He asked. Good thing Ed reminded me of them or I'd be dead by now. I reached into my purse and I pulled out my passport and my papers. I walked over to his desk and I placed them on his desk. He looked over them. "I have never heard of this country." He said. "We are a small country, well, _was _a small country." I repeated. He cocked an eyebrow. "_Was? _As in past tense?" He questioned. I nodded. "My country was basically in a massive genocidal war. We are stubborn not to have any nations get involved in it, so we basically killed and destroyed everything that was in the war." I spoke. All of a sudden I had a flash of light in my mind. There was fire everywhere, the hills were burning, and walking corpses were everywhere, and I heard an evil laugh that sent chills up my spine. I was back in the office, realizing that I had a flashback. Wow…I guess it's required in this world I guess.

"What was the reason for this war?" He asked. I smiled grimly. "Apparently there's no reason for that. Just blindly sending out soldiers to kill everyone in sight. Even their own families." I said sadly. "Fire alchemy was one of the banes." I said. Roy looked up sharply at me. "You're a fire alchemist." He said. And it wasn't a question. I nodded. "Yes, but I haven't used fire alchemy since the day…the day I killed the man that plunged my country into the literal pits of Hell." I said looking down. I smirked. "Some men just want to watch the world burn." I said. Yes, I quoted that from The Dark Knight so sue me. Roy gave back my papers. Sita, then took the moment to jump onto my shoulders. Roy looked up. "If you use any bit of flame alchemy…" he spoke. I chuckled at him. "I don't intend to use my brother's black and silver fire unless I'm in a dire situation. And I hope, that _**you **_won't use your flame alchemy for your selfish desires understood, Coronal Mustang?" I smiled back at him. He nodded his answer. Man, I'm good.

_**(Break)**_

On the way to the Tuckers, Roy asked me a multitude of questions, signifying that he was curious about why I am helping the brothers with their quest for the Philosophers stone. I explained my situation to him, about how my grandfather wanted to bring back my father with human transmutation, which explains my paleness and tendency to be tired a lot. I also told him about how my country went into chaos and how I scoured the country for any survivors…there are none. "So you are the lone survivor of your war?" Roy asked as he looked out the window. I nodded petting Sita. "So your grandfather also worked with Philosophers stones, chimeras and other alchemy?" He asked again. "Yes, Sita is one of those chimeras, in which they react to alchemy. I can make Sita either big or small depending on the situation. As for the Philosopher's Stones…My grandfather gave up making them and destroying them as soon as the war started. I was just a small child then." I recited. Oh yeah, I have this past mapped out.

Roy looked at me suspiciously. I looked at him the same way. "Let me see your alchemy gloves." He spoke. I froze slightly. 'Crap! What do I do?' I thought frantically. I reached into my purse and I imagined a pair of alchemy gloves. Way more advanced to the gloves that Roy used. They were a pair of black gloves with silver alchemic circle engravings; one large circle was on it with three circles inside making a triangle. The runes on it were probably Gaelic. And in the middle was a dragon's head elaborately designed. Wow, my imagination can stretch pretty far. I handed them to Roy.

Al looked at the gloves where he was. "Kyrie, those gloves look advanced." He said surprised. I had a small proud smile on my face. Roy was looking at them intensely. "I've never seen alchemic circles like this. How is this advanced alchemy?" He asked. I smiled. "Those are my brothers gloves. I've used them before, and they pack one hell of an inferno. The colors of the flame that my brother used are one of the very most dangerous fires you'll ever use. Silver and Black fire. That's where my brother owned the title of the Hell's Flame Alchemist." I said looking out the window. The rain stopped earlier and it was bright sunny day now. Roy handed back my gloves and I put them away.

I continued to pet Sita and I asked the question. "So what about this Shou Tucker that seemingly knows about Chimeras?" I asked. Roy composed himself from whatever he was thinking and he spoke about Tucker. "Two years ago, Tucker successfully transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech, and earned his qualification as a state alchemist." Roy spoke as he held up a file and started reading it. I was listening intently and Ed was surprised. "Understand human speech? You mean it talks? A Chimera?" Ed asked. Sita spoke up, "Of course we talk, and you just have to listen to us carefully." She barked. No one turned to her. Only I understood her. I chuckled quietly. "Yeah, supposedly, it spoke. It said just one thing. 'I want to die.'" Roy said. I scrunched my nose.

Here was my theory in this world about chimeras. Every animal and human has a soul. If you try to merge the two souls together forcibly, it ends badly. That's why you only used a little bit of the animal to another one so the souls don't overlap. I believe that. Not only that, I'm a chimera as well and so is Sita. So we both know quite a bit of chimera transmutation. Wow, I'm really into the story now. Roy shrugged his shoulders. "After that, it refused to eat anything, and died." He finished. Then he turned to me. "Your pet is a chimera correct?" Roy asked. I nodded. "Yes, you can tell by her wings." I spoke. " Kyrie, you said that your grandfather made chimeras. Has he ever made a chimera that could speak?" Ed asked. I looked down. Come on Kyrie make a good story!

"My grandfather attempted to make a chimera who can speak. But after the first try, he gave up on that. I remember seeing that thing. It was like a demon of hell." I said callously. "It was as if it wanted to kill my grandfather for creating it." I shuddered. "My advice, don't make a chimera that will turn against you." I said coldly. Silence riddled the rest of the car ride and we came to a large house. 'Must be the Tuckers.' I thought. I sighed. I need to keep as much information to myself as much as possible. I don't want it to seem like I'm predicting the future.

We walked up and trust me…it was a freakin' huge house! I was in front of Al and I couldn't help but admire the building. Roy rang the bell. "What a huge house." Ed pointed out. Then a shadow covered us and I saw a Great Pyrenees dog howl and leap in a dramatic fashion and landed on Ed. I fell to the ground laughing. "Brother!" Al said worried. I stopped laughing after I heard the cutest sound of wonder. We turned to the door and saw a little girl about 4 or 5, wearing an orange shirt, short pants and she had the cutest face. She had freckles on both her cheeks and she has violet eyes and light brown hair pulled back into two long braided ponytails. She smiled a bright smile and she spoke with a slight lisp. "Lots of visitors!" She exclaimed.

A man appeared behind her, I presume it was Shou Tucker. He was wearing regular clothes and he looked a little thin. He has a slightly balding yellow head of hair and he wore glasses that always seem to catch the light someway or another and he has a bit of stubble on his face. "Nina, You have to keep the dog tied up." He said tiredly. Ed was still sprawled out on the ground. I laughed and I slapped my hands on my legs getting Alexander off on Ed. He happily did so. We then went into the house. Due to my sensitive nose, the stench of dirty laundry, half-eaten rotten food, and somewhat burnt food hit me hard. It almost brought me down to my knees. _Almost._ 'Hasn't this guy ever heard of freakin' housecleaning?' I thought to myself. Sita dropped to the floor unconscious. I dropped down to pick her up and I carried her.

"Ah, Sorry about this. Ever since my wife ran out of me, the house has been like this." He spoke sincerely. I wasn't paying attention. I was mortified that the house was in such poor shape. There were books everywhere and they were collecting dust and cobwebs, I snuck a peak into the kitchen and there were a whole mess of dishes just sitting there in the sink. Now I think I told you guys once before, I'm a neat freak and I was freaking out inside at this place. It's frightening. We were sitting at the table and I was sitting by Alphonse. Tucker was sitting across from us and he served us tea. Sita was on my lap still unconscious.

Tucker sat back down in his seat and he placed his fingers together. "Once again, it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. I'm the Sewing Life alchemist, Shou Tucker." He said with a smile. I put a couple cubes of sugar in my tea to make it sweet, shame he didn't have honey. Roy spoke up. "He's interested in transmuting living things. He says that he would love to have a look at your research." He said. Tucker nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." He said. Ed and Al looked at each other hopefully, but… "However…" Tucker said. His glasses caught the light and I felt the hair stand on the back of my neck. "If you want to see what's up my sleeve, I'll have to see what up your sleeve, too. That's what it is to be an alchemist. Why are you interested in transmuting living things?" He said with a very hidden tone.

My tea somehow turned into a sickly-sweet tea. Maybe I should've added one sugar instead of two. It made my stomach turn. "Oh, uh, he's…" Roy started to speak, but Ed held up a hand signaling that he will handle this. Ed told Tucker the story about his and Al's attempt for a human transmutation, resulting in losing his arm and leg and Al losing his whole body and his soul was bonded to the suit of armor. After Ed finished Tucker was in a shock. "You transmuted your mother? An eleven year old child?" Tucker said astounded. Ed had his coat off showing Tucker his auto-mail arm. "I see, so that's why you're the 'Full Metal Alchemist.'" Tucker said piecing the facts together in his mind. "You've had a bitter experience, huh?" Tucker said with a question tone. I finished the rest of my tea, forcing it down my throat. Sita recovered as she got used to the stench of the home. I made a mental note of cleaning it up a bit.

Ed sat back down and a small silence went between us. Tucker than stood up, pushing his chair back, and he spoke. "I don't know if it will be of any use to you or not, but why don't you look in my laboratory?" He spoke. We followed him down the hall and Sita went into my purse. "Kyrie, I don't like this man. He has a bit of a scent of crazy." She spoke softly. "I know, Sita, I know." I spoke very softly that no one heard me. "What about you young lady? I noticed that you've been quiet for some time." Tucker asked. I shook my head. "I have nothing to say, though I must admit, I haven't seen a chimera transmutation since my grandfather died." I said truthfully. Tucker looked back at me in surprise. "You mean, you've seen chimeras before?" He asked. I smiled. "I have a small chimera with me and she's quite docile. My grandfather, made her for me when I was 10. She's been my companion since then." I said finally, ending the conversation. I don't want this guy even looking at Sita, I may have known her for a short time, but I have gotten attached to her.

We entered a room and I heard barks and screeching from the chimeras in the room. It was filled with weird stuff in jars and I kneeled down at one of the cages. A three-headed dog-monkey was hissing and gnawing at the bars. My head hurt slightly. I saw a bright flash and I was in a room. I turned and I saw myself in a child form. I heard fighting, and I walked down the room and saw two people fighting. One was elderly and the other was a little younger then the elder. "I can't believe you transmuted my daughter into a chimera! And without telling me or my wife!" The young man shouted. "Would you rather have both a dead child and wife! If it weren't for me, you would've lost them. And your daughter is part fox, so she will survive longer in most conditions than regular people like us." The older man reasoned. The younger man was devastated. "Regular People! She does not deserve to be like this! She deserves to be normal! Like other children!" The Young man shouted as he pounded his hand onto a nearby desk.

The elder man sighed wearily. "Like other children, my son, children that become soldiers at the age of eight? Children should never see bloodshed at that age, nor should they be involved in war." The man sighed as he sat down. I caught a look at the younger man. I saw some noticeable facial features but the light was dim, so I couldn't see his face that was hidden in the shadows. "I wish my daughter would've grown in a different country, she wouldn't live her life as a chimera." The young man said as he sat in a chair across the room. "Father, teach her alchemy, teach her to protect herself. I'll take care of the rest." The man said. The older man then came into the light. I saw that his face was weary with years and his hair was white as the moon. But was really startling was his eyes, green as the deep forests of the Teton Mountains. What's scary…what the he looked like my grandfather in the pictures I've seen around my grandmother's house. "I will teach her alchemy. She will know everything there is to protect herself. But I have a feeling…that she will be the only one to survive this mass genocide." The old man said. 'What the hell?' I thought.

The white light came again and I heard a voice. "KYRIE!" Someone shouted. I jumped at the voice and I pulled out my gun in reflex and my finger was on the trigger and my gun was pointed at Shou Tucker. I didn't pull it, but I wanted too. "Northwood! Put the gun down NOW." Roy said with his hands in a snapping position. My eyes were dilated and most likely a deep forest green right now. I was shaking a little. 'What the hell? Was that a flashback?' I thought panicky. 'I guess…that's my characters past all right. But it _**felt **_real! Like I was totally living it. I slowly dropped my gun hand to the side and took a deep breath. Then I let it out. Slowly. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking a little too deeply." I said shakily. I put my gun back in the holster, and I took another deep breath. "Anyways, where to now?" I perked acting as if nothing happened. They let it slide for now.

We walked to a set of double doors and it opened to a very large library, I swear I had stars in my eyes. I love books. Have I told you guys that before? "Incredible!" Ed exclaimed. "This is my materials room. Feel free to look around." Tucker said. I immediately rushed inside with Ed and Al, and looked at a couple of books. "All right, I'll start with this shelf." Ed said grabbing a book of its shelf. "Then, I'll start over here." Al said. Pointing to a shelf. "I'll look with you Al." I said and I grabbed a book. Hey I may not know alchemy just yet, but is didn't hurt to study a bit. I turned off my hearing and I was engrossed in the book, but that didn't last for long, for that flashback back there kept haunting me.

That elderly man looked just like my grandfather. I was just 1 year old when he died. I barely remember him. But in grandma's house, there were pictures of him in his young age. Black hair and green eyes, taller than my grandmother and was a soldier. In older pictures, he was portrayed as an elderly white haired man with a thick mustache on his upper lip, but his green eyes still held life in them. What was weird then in the flash back, the man had the same green eyes. How strange. How very strange…indeed.

_**(Break)**_

It must've been a couple hours, because I felt a little tired reading all these alchemy books. I looked up at Al and he was still engrossed in one of the books…until I heard a little voice from behind the shelf. I looked up and I saw Nina poke her head out behind the shelf. Al looked her way as well, and she reacted by hiding herself behind the books again. I giggled at that. She looked out again and she smiled cutely. She went up to Al and she lifted her arms as a sign for up. Al looked confused at the gesture so I said, "She want you to pick her up Al." As I stood up stretching. I felt my bones pop and I walked over to Nina and I put her on Al's shoulders. Al then proceeded to move around and Nina giggled with glee. I laughed along. I saw Ed come around the corner as Al was marching in place. "Way up high! Way up High!" He played along.

Ed had an annoyed look on his face and he yelled a bit. "Al! What are you doing!" He asked annoyed. Al turned to Ed. "Nina looked like she wanted to play." Al said innocently. I could see a vein pop out of Ed's forehead. I chuckled to myself. "Hey, what do you think we are here to do?" He stressed. I saw a doom shadow cover him and Alexander crashed onto Ed's back. I fell to the floor laughing. "Alexander says he wants to play too!" Nina said happily. Ed lifter his head and a tic formed on his head. "You've got some nerve." He said. He stood up dramatically and Alexander played the innocent mutt. "They say that a lion uses all his strength to hunt even a rabbit. So I, Edward Elric, will use all my body and soul to take you on!" He said dramatically. I sweat dropped at the sight. It was funny and amusing to see Ed chase Alexander in a comical fashion. "YOU MANGY MUTT!" He vented. I giggled along with Nina and I couldn't help but smile widely at the sight.

The chase ended about an hour later, and Ed was on the floor with Alexander on top of him wagging his tail as if he had no care in the world. I smiled at the sight. If you think this is better in anime, you should see it front and center. Then I heard a voice. "Hey, chief! I'm here to pick you up!" There at the doors stood Havoc and Tucker and Havoc was amused at the sight at Ed. "What are you doing?" Havoc asked. "Oh, you might call it a breather from searching through data." He said as he had a defeated look on his face. A breather? You were chasing that dog all around the library and nearly ran over me and Alexander was chasing Sita and he apparently thought that she was a chew toy. Yeah right. "Did you find any good material?" Tucker asked. Ed's eyes were shadowed by his bangs and he looked like he was going to be smitten right then and there and Alexander's head popped up. Tucker chuckled. "Come on by tomorrow, too." He said smiling slightly.

Nina looked at Al and me hopefully. "You're going to come again?" Nina asked. I nodded and Al bended over and lifting his hand in promise. "Let's play more tomorrow, okay, Nina?" Al promised her. She nodded in appreciation. As we walked out to the cab I faintly heard Havoc telling about Assessment day coming. I wanted to turn back and say to Tucker, that if he even tries transmuting his daughter with his dog, I will kill him…but I have no killing experience…plus…I don't know if I should change this section of the story. Should I? Or should I not? I sleep on that tonight.

We stopped by a hotel that was paid for by Mustang (How nice of him) and we rented out a room. I told Ed that I'll sleep on the couch but he wouldn't let me until I told him, "Before my father was killed, I used to sleep on the couch with him every night while he read me a story. I feel a little closer to him if I sleep on the couch." I said sadly. He let that go. I was getting ready to kneel down and say a prayer, when Al stopped me. "Kyrie?" He asked. I looked at him tiredly. "Yes, Al? What is it?" I asked. He walked closer to my and bent down to my level. "Kyrie, why did you pull that gun on Mr. Tucker today?" He asked. I widened my eyes then I let them droop down again. "I'm sorry you had to see that Al. I was just looking at that chimera and I just kinda thought about the war that happened in Syria. I was so lost in that though that when Mustang shouted my name I jumped and snapped. Good thing I didn't pull the trigger." I joked slightly. Al nodded as if his question was answered. We all went to bed and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**(Break)**_

We went over to the Tuckers the next day and Nina was with Alexander in the library this time I was reading a basic alchemy book. I was immersed into the book, until, "Your mother left two years ago?" Ed asked. Nina nodded. "Dad said she went back to her parents house." She said. "I see, it must be lonesome, with just you and your father living by yourselves in this big house." Al said sadly. Nina shook her head. "Mm-mm, it's fine. Dad is nice to me, and I have Alexander too!" She said hugged her dog. Then her eyes turned into a sad tone. "But lately, dad has been in his lab all the time. I am a bit lonely." She said sadly.

I noticed that the silence meant that they had their own little flashback of Hoenhiem. I looked at the kid. I knew how she felt. When my mother was pregnant with the twins she was hospitalized due to complications. My dad was working 10 hours at the time when she was pregnant. My brother was always with his friends, and I was alone in the house with only my books and manga to keep me company. Ed closed his book and he stood up and stretched. "My shoulders are stiff." He said as he moved a bit. "You should get a little exercise, Brother." Al said. I giggled. "Yeah maybe if you exercise a little more, you wouldn't be short as you are now." I said grinning.

Ed gave me a pissed-off look. "WHO ARE YOU…!" He started to say till he fell face down onto the ground. I laughed clutching at my stomach. Ed got up and he glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders. He shook his head and spoke. "Anyways, that sounds like a good idea Al. Hey, dog!" Ed said as he pointed at Alexander. Alexander perked up, having Ed's attention. "Come exercise with me!" Ed exclaimed. Al closed his book. "Come on Nina, you too." He said. I smiled and I stood up and put out my hand, "Come Nina, and let us go outside and play, okay?" I said smiling. She smiled happily and we went out side.

We wear playing outside and I let Sita out of my purse and she ran around with Alexander. Then Nina hopped on Alexander's back and started chasing Ed, I was standing with Al and I was very pleased with the sight. Every time when Alexander (with Nina on his back) chases Ed, Ed in turn clapped his hands together and turned his metal arm into some sort of clamp with a funny face on it. Sita wanted to play with me. "Kyrie, chase me please!" She asked running around my feet. I giggled, she may be my companion on this journey, but even she deserves her fun. I chased her and she started cheating when she opened her wings and flew into the tree. I stopped at the tree and threw my fist in the air. "CHEATER!" I shouted at her. Sita stuck her tongue at me. I rolled my eyes at that. I looked over at Al and Nina slid down his back. I giggled at that. Ed wanted to chase me, but before he could, Alexander ninja-dogged Ed and fell on him. We all had a lot of fun out side. I taught Nina how to play patty-cake and about five minute later, Alexander barked at me. I wanted to play with him but I had no idea what to do. I wanted to try out something. I reached into my all-magical purse and I imagined a Frisbee. I threw it and Alexander caught it very gracefully…until he landed on Ed again. Nina and I laughed at the sight. She looked up at me and she hugged me as tight as she could. I love kids, and Nina was one heck of a fun kid to play with.

The sun started to set and we went inside and we sat at the table with Tucker on the other side. Sita was sitting on my shoulders and I was slightly tired with the entire running and playing. Ed asked about Tuckers life as a state alchemist. "Our life before earning my state certification was terrible. We were so poor." He said as he looked down. "My wife couldn't put up with living like that, so she left us. I have to pass this assessment, no matter what. I don't ever want to go back to those days again." He spoke. Nina spoke up. "It's all right, dad! If they tell you no, then me and Alexander will get mad at the important people for you!" Nina exclaimed. I couldn't help but giggle along with Al. "Nina, you sure are strong." Al praised. "Nina, do you want to play with dad tomorrow?" Tucker asked. Nina turned to her father with shining eyes. "Really?" She asked. Tucker nodded then Nina jumped onto her father. "Hooray!" She exclaimed. "Alexander! Dad says he's going to play with us!" She said to him. Alexander barked in appreciation. We left the house and I waved goodbye to Nina. "Bye sister and brothers! Come back tomorrow!" She said happily. We said that we will and I completely forgot what was going to happen tomorrow, and I didn't notice it.

_**(Break)**_

The radio said that it was going to rain today due to a lot of cloud coverage, so instead of wearing my tube top, I put on a skintight long sleeve white shirt and I put on my Japanese cloak. We walked over to the Tuckers and it was lightly raining. Ed rang the bell, but no answer. I felt my body tense…I was forgetting something…what was I forgetting? Something was screaming at the back of my head…what was I forgetting? Al opened the door. "Hello Mr. Tucker! Thanks for having us again today!" Al said loudly, a bit too loud for my sensitive hearing. We were confused and we walked in. We called out his name and we also called out for Nina and Alexander. Ed flinched every time we turned the corner because he didn't know when a certain dog would ambush him.

We went to Tuckers lab and I swore I had a really bad feeling… I shook slightly and Sita was growling a little. I know I was supposed to know something…I just know it…WHAT IS IT! I panicked inside. Ed opened up the lab door and we saw Tucker and a shadow of a being on the floor. "Tucker, there you are!" Al said relived. "Oh, you are home, aren't you?" Ed said smiling. Tucker turned to us. "Hey. I did it. This is the finished product." He said creepily. "A chimera that understands human speech." He said. I heard thunder outside. We all walked inside the lab. The chimera was a bit large…probably the size of Alexander. It looked dog like in some way and it had a mane from the forehead to the tip of its tail. The ears were drooping and it has blank eyes. I swear my heart was beating fast and then a flash of light blinded my eyes.

I saw the elderly man from my last flashback and some sort of thing in front of him. It looked like it was cross between a spider and a monkey cross with a man. It's eyes were filled with rage and hatred and then it roared and I heard shouts. _"PUT IT DOWN!" _ I heard yells and the monster was on a rampage until finally a shotgun sounded and the head exploded. Blood fell on me and I swore I heard screaming. The man sighed. _"I'm never doing this again. From now on…we will never do chimera transmutation with humans ever again." _The man sighed as he sat down. The bright light appeared again and I was hearing Tucker speak. "Look there." He spoke to the chimera. Its head rose up and was listening intensely. Tucker pointed at Ed and me and he said, "Listen to me. These two people are Edward and Kyrie." Tucker said.

The chimera started to speak in a slow distorted voice and it spoke. "Ed…ward…Kyr…ie?" it said confused at first. Tucker praised it. "Yes well done!" He exclaimed. I was in awe as was Ed. "Amazing! It can really talk!" Ed said taking a great interest. Tucker sighed in relief. "Yes, now I won't have to lose my state certification." He said as he stood up. The chimera looked at Ed and me. I kneeled on my knees to take a closer look. "Ed…ward…Kyr…ie…Ed…ward." It spoke. Then it managed a smile. "Big…brother…big…sister." It said. It hit me hard. I then relayed this episode in my head…I was so caught up with being with Ed and Al…that I forgot who this chimera really was… It was Nina and Alexander. I moved closer to her…or it now…tears formed in my eyes that threatened to fall. But I held them in.

Ed's eyes were covered in a shadow. "Mr. Tucker…when did you get your state certification again?" Ed said slowly. "Lets see…two years ago." He said. "And when did your wife leave?" Ed questioned again, a short silence. "Two years ago." He sighed. "Can I ask you one more question? Where did Nina and Alexander go?" Ed said with a deadly tone in his voice as he turned 'round and face Tucker with his eyes dilated dangerously. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. What the Hell? Could I have stopped this? Would I have stopped Tucker from transmuting his daughter and his dog? Tucker turned his head at us with his eyes wide and crazy. "I hate kids like you, who are quick to catch on." Tucker said with no tone in his voice.

In a blink of an eye, Ed jumped at Tucker and pinned him against the wall. I chocked out a small sob. "Brother!" Al said surprised. I went closer to Nina/Alexander chimera and I reached out and I wrapped my arms around it. I cried in its mane. "Yeah, that's it, all right! You went and did it!" Ed shouted. "Two years ago, it was your wife! And this time, you used your own daughter and a dog to transmute a chimera! There are limits to what you can do with animal experimentation, after all! It's much easier to just use humans, huh?" Ed yelled. I was crying softly. "Nina…I'm so sorry, Nina. I could've stopped this…why didn't I stop it?" I cried silently. Tucker was chocking against Ed's arm. "W-what are you getting upset over? Mankind's progress has been the result of countless human experiments, right? If you're a scientist…" He was cut off. "Screw you! Do you think you can get away with something like this? Toying around with a persons life like this?" Ed yelled again. I looked his way and saw Tucker turning slightly blue.

"A person's life? Yes, a person's life, indeed. Full Metal Alchemist, your arm, your leg, and your brother—that was also the result of toying with a persons life, as you say, right?" Tucker laughed out. Ed snapped, he pulled back his arm and landed his metal fist onto Tucker. "NO!" He shouted. I felt lifeless. I was wrecked with sorrow. 'This may be the FMA universe…but these people are living breathing beings. You can't just mess with them. Not like this.' I thought to myself. I was tracing circles onto the chimera's back. Tucker's glasses flew off and it crashed into the ground. He laughed. "We are the same! You, and me!" Tucker raved. "No we aren't!" Ed shouted back. "Yes we are! The possibility was right in front of us, so we tried it! Even though we knew it was taboo!" Tucker smiled crazily. Ed punched him over and over. "I'm not… I'm not…!" Ed said finally. Al stopped Eds arm. "BROTHER! Anymore and he's going to die." Al said calmly.

Nina got out of my grasp and went over to Ed. "Dad…" she said. I felt sorrow being replaced by confusion. "Do you hurt? Dad, do you hurt?" The chimera spoke. Ed let Tucker slide to the ground and I shakily got up. Al kneeled in front of Nina and put his hand on her head. "I'm sorry, with our power, we can't return you back to normal. I'm sorry…I'm sorry" Al said sad with grief. The chimera's head rose up. "Let's play…Let's play…" It spoke. Confusion was replaced by understanding. Then understanding turned to anger, and then anger turned to rage. I felt my body tense up. Tucker used a little girl for his sick transmutation. Tears were still running down my face. I looked at Tucker. He was pathetically holding his alchemist watch in his hands. "I made it in time… Now… I'll be a state alchemist again." He said crazily. Ed growled and he kicked the watch out of his hands. Broken into pieces. Tucker crawled over to the watch near me and I felt rage bubbling up inside me. "The Hell you are a state alchemist! The Hell you are!" Ed seethed. "Let's…play…" Nina said again. Ed screamed. "DAMN IT!"

I kicked Tucker in the stomach sending him flying backward into the wall he was pinned against. I growled an inhuman growl. "You…if there is one thing I have learned in my time, you never blend two whole beings together." I growled as I stalked over to him. "Kyrie." Al faltered. He saw my burning green eyes flash. Tucker looked at me pathetically. "You want to know what happened in my past? My grandfather and I tried bringing back my father. But guess what? I learned that the dead should stay dead. But I still lost my humanity and three-quarters of my blood. Before that my grandfather also did chimera transmutations…he only did one human animal transmutation…but the human was dead, the animal was not. But it turned against him the minute he finished it." I seethed. I felt my nails grow a little and Sita was warning me. "Kyrie! Control yourself!" She pined, but I didn't listen. "One rule that I have always followed is never do a transmutation with human lives, it will be the death of you." I said with a death like voice. Tears were still going down my eyes.

"You are no alchemist…you are a monster. A monster that used his daughter for your own selfish wants. I hope you are sent to the deepest pits of Hell and I hope you burn for eternity." I growled. I didn't know who I am anymore. Was I Kyrie? Or was I Eona? I looked over to Nina and she looked at me with the blank eyes. "Sis…ter…play… patty…cake?" She asked. The rage was gone…and grief and sorrow took hold yet again. Ed walked over to me and he put his hand on my shoulder. I cried out loud. I fell to my knees and clutched my heart. I screamed in agony. This agony was never going to bring Nina back to normal. Ever.

_**(Break)**_

30 minutes later, soldiers came into the house and seized Tucker and his now chimera daughter, to a large holding place. They made sure Tucker will never get out until his trial. The chimera is to stay with him, and people wanted to take it and experiment on her. I made it clear that if they even touch a hair on Nina's head, they will find a hand missing and they won't even notice. It was raining now. My hair was now a wet ponytail; I was cold to the bone and I was at the bottom of the stairs. Ed and Al were up half way. I looked over to Sita and I asked her, "Why couldn't I stop this Sita? Why didn't I stop it?" I asked with sorrow. Sita looked just as pathetic as I am. Her fur coat was soaking wet and rain kept sliding off her wings due to its water protection. "Kyrie, you were sent to this world to change some things…but some things are not meant to be changed. That's what Sasha said." Sita said with a bit of wisdom.

I cocked my head and all my world memories went through my head. Mary Ann's workplace came to mind. "Beware of Betrayals. And Beware of Sins." The voice floated. I guess there might be some betrayal to my memory then. "So say if I _did_ save Nina and Alexander? What would've happened?" I asked monotone. Sita sighed. "I don't know as much as Sasha does…but one things for sure…if you did change this part…you would never move on in the story. Never." Sita said finally. Sasha, the Labrador retriever, must be some sort of deity if she knew I was here and Sita was here. And I know I made up Kyrie…and I'm her! "What about the flashes that I'm seeing?" I asked. Sita looked up knowingly. "There your memories of this world. You created your character so you make the memories. Who knows…maybe they will come in handy sometime." Sita said smiling at me. I smiled at her sadly.

Then I heard Ed shout, "WE'RE HUMAN!" He shouted. I barely heard over the rain shattering down onto the concrete but I heard the next choice of words that I know I heard many times. "We couldn't even save one little girl. We're just insignificant Humans." Ed said. I frowned a little. 'Not all of us are humans, Ed. I know I'm not entirely human.' I thought to myself. I knew what was going to happen in the holding area. Tucker and Nina will be killed…I took a breath and I cried again for the second time today. But I know that this story will move along…and I'm here to change things that were not meant to be. When they come I will change it. I bet my grandmothers soul…that I will make this story better. If not…let that red haired goddess kill me and send me to my father. The father I loved… 'Don't worry dad…if that red goddess herself said that she can bring you back…I won't let you down. I promise.' I thought to myself crying. I hope…that I can do this. After all…I love my father. And I have to make sacrifices. This event is one of them. The thunder sounded once more…and I closed my eyes…and I fell asleep in the pouring rain.

_**(Break)**_

Me: And now this chapter is up. Whew!

Ed: Took you long enough.

Me: Shut-up half-pint, give me some credit; my computer is down so you have no say in that.

Ed: WHOM ARE YOU CALLIN'…!

Roy: Oh be quite, the story is turning out good so far.

Me: Thanks Roy, and to the Audience, sorry for the choppy writing, but this story is written in Journal format, so it's like Kyrie writing down things that has happened to her. As for the flashbacks, they are part of the character Kyrie and Eona (They are the same people) and it would be nice to have a background check on Kyrie right?

Riza: That is correct TAL21, but what of your other stories?

Me: Like I said it's on hold, until my beta gets things up to speed. Until then It's on hiatus.

Al: What about Kyrie's Grandmother? Didn't Thalia say something about her in the prologue?

Me: Ah, Grandma Amy, well I won't show anything about her soon, but some info concerning her will come up…eventually.

Ed: You mean until you get off your lazy ass and do something about it.

Me: ::Takes out Winry Wrench:: I have a wrench and I'm not afraid to use it.

Ed: ::Take off and hides behind a tree::

Me: Pansy. Anyways, sorry for the long hold up, I hope you will forgive me for my late update, but I will get the next chapter up soon kay? I hope you have a good day or night! Cya Later!

Everyone: Remember to Fave and Review!


	4. Rain of Sorrows

Life In Full Metal Alchemist

By Twilight Anime Lover 21

_**Slight warning: Again, Long chapter, slight humor, and 6-8 pills of PM Tylenol. You've been warned. **_

_**Disclaimer: Me: Do I have to do this every chapter? ::Lawyers: Yes you do. ::Me: That sucks. I don't own FMA, but I do own the quote that I made when I was listening to a great Breaking Benjamin song.**_

"**I've been Dancing with the Devil for the past four years, but now he's starting to look more like an angel, then a devil to me. Maybe he's just an angel in disguise."**

**-TAL21 when listening to 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin for the many times I've heard it. **

_**Rain of Sorrows and A Road Trip.**_

I'm glad that I have had a dreamless sleep, because that's when I know I'm still alive. You may be thinking why would I think that? Well, I woke up on the couch in the apartment and I turned to the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. My mind reeled back to what happened the day before. Nina and Alexander were dead. I know this, because this is FMA, I know every little detail of it. At least Tucker can burn in Hell. Nina and Alexander can go to Heaven for no crimes whatsoever. Maybe even seeing her mother.

I wanted to be back in my room, in New York, where my family is. I curled into a little ball. 'Daddy…I miss you so much.' I thought. You need to understand, I love my father more than anything. Sure we had a lot of disagreements sometimes, but he still made me laugh and smile. If I return back home without finishing this job…would I wake up from this dream and know that my father is still alive and kicking? Would I see his wacky smile again? Maybe…maybe I will if I finish my journey here. I felt wetness going down my face. I was crying again.

Sita jumped up onto the couch and she cuddled up in my neck. I didn't realize that I felt so cold. "Kyrie, are you okay?" She asked softly. I shivered a bit and I huddled closer to her. "I don't know Sita…tell me, was I meant to be here?" I asked sadly. I was curious, if I wasn't then I might as well say I give up on this journey…but I don't want to leave…something else is holding me down. But what is it? "Kyrie, all I know is that my mentor, Sasha told me that you would be coming. I don't know everything… but at least I can try to tell you things that you need help with." She said. I was quiet. That old Labrador retriever… what did she has to do with all of this? "Sita…Who is Sasha?" I said quietly.

Sita beamed at the name. "Sasha De La Lupus. I have heard many a story of her before you ever came here, granted your background doesn't match up with mine…but it works just the same. In the far north, there is a tale of a wolf dog that has the power to travel between worlds. When she was a young pup, she set out to find an owner that will take good care of her. She shifted between worlds often, but rumor says that she went with a beautiful Human Girl with hair like spun gold and blue-gold eyes. From an abandoned city, the human Sasha went with went with her to another world. From there, she stayed with her human master until she left her and went to another master who can see the future." Sita storyteller. 'Mary-Ann.' I thought. 'What does she have to do with anything?' I thought yet again. "The human who could see the future had Sasha by surprise, so Sasha has told her previous human master that she will stay with her new one for the rest of her life. Until the death of her previous one." Sita said.

I perked up at this. "Who was her previous owner?" I asked very interested. Maybe Sita can tell me some hints to get home after this mess is over. Sita shrugged. "I do not know who her previous owner was, but I was told that she was the most beautiful woman ever to exist." Sita said honestly. I pondered my thoughts. Why was that red-haired goddess involved? Who was the woman Sita spoke about? Why was Sasha the dog a traveler? Whoa, I hope I didn't fall into a Pendragon series mixed with FMA, which would be disastrous. I looked over to the clock again and it was 3:32. I lie back down onto the couch and fell asleep with questions filling my head and I blacked out.

I woke up to a shout and I shot up. I looked to the clock and it was 5 in the morning. Ed must be up about a nightmare about Nina. I stood up and did my stretches and I went into the boys' room. "Hey, you okay?" I spoke to Ed. He had his head against his metal leg and he just sighed. I shook my head. "Look Ed, if it were me, I would've used a very good torture method on Tucker, but hey, we can't do everything we want." I said solemnly. I knew a couple of torture methods that can get people to scream mercy, my dad taught me them. He didn't show me, but he told me that when he was Military Intelligence, his superior used a regular doctors scalpel and he used it to slice the top layer of skin off of the accused terrorist and he spilled everything. I shuddered.

Ed looked at me not saying a word. Then he spoke. "Kyrie, you said your grandfather did chimera transmutation?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you think you can separate Nina and Alexander?" He said. My eyes widened and I felt my body cross the bedroom floor in 3 strides. My hand was lifted and I slapped him. The slap echoed a couple times. Al stood up shocked. "Kyrie! Brother didn't mean it!" He said. Ed turned his head towards me. "Look, even if I knew how to separate a chimera from its state, it would die immediately, even if I tried, the separation of souls would never be bearable. My grandfather said that once two souls are transmuted together, they can never be separated until it body dies." I said growling. "Look, we will keep moving foreword… but don't bring the past with you. It just may slow you down." I said walking out. I took a fresh pair of clothes out of my purse and I went into the bathroom and I cleaned up.

I put on a clean pair of underwear and a bra (Hey, I'm a girl, what do you expect?) and I put on a white long-sleeved tight shirt on with silver designs on it, and a pair of bellbottom pants. I put on my black ballet flats and then I put on my grandmothers bloodstone ring and the teardrop-blue necklace that my brother made for me. It's nice to know that these are with me, so I know that I came from another world. I put on another robe (it's tight woven so that the water would slide off it, and it's a light beige color.) I looked at the mirror and I frowned, it was raining outside so I put my hair up in a ponytail and I was satisfied with that.

30 minutes later, Ed was ready to head out to the command center, and we all left the apartment, with Sita in my purse and we were on our way. I had a song in my head while the rain was pounding on us. It was Nightwish's song Nemo Instrumental. And it fit perfectly in the rain. We got inside and dried off a little and we came to Mustangs office. Ed was about to knock on the door, but he hesitated. Just then Riza opened the door. She noticed us there and looked at us curiously. "What's the matter? What are you up so early for?" She asked. Ed hesitated again. Man, I know how he feels. C'mon, yesterday Tucker did an atrocious thing and it traumatized all of us. I looked down. "S-so, uh…" Ed stuttered. "What's going to become of Tucker and Nina?" Ed asked quietly. Riza looked surprised for a moment but she quickly put on her mask.

"Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification, and go to trial, but both of them are dead." Riza said. The brothers were shocked. I looked up. 'So they are dead, well duh I knew that.' I thought. Then I shook my head. "But how?" I asked. Riza shook her head. "You would've eventually found out anyhow, so I'll just tell you now. They have been killed." She said as she walked away. We followed her down the hall. "H-how? By who?" Ed stuttered. Riza put on her coat while talking. "We don't know, I was just heading over to the scene myself." She said. "We're coming too." Al said firmly. Riza objected. "Why not?" Ed asked. We stopped suddenly and Riza snapped around. "It's best if you don't see it." She said with authority.

I walked up to her. "I seen bodies that have been twisted beyond recognition and you say we shouldn't see the scene? Tch. We are coming anyways." I said with fire in my eyes. Riza looked over us carefully but she stared at me the longest. She nodded sharply and we followed her. It was a silent car ride and I was glaring outside the window. Today I knew what was going to happen. We are going to meet Scar…how fun. I better come up with a good battle plan for this. We got to the holding center and we passed the gate. We didn't go inside though. There were a few bodies strewn around and Ed ran off. Al and I took off after him trying to calm him down.

_**(Break)**_

We found him not to long afterwards. He was sitting in the middle of a courtyard by a large statue and Al and I looked at each other as if we had the same thought. Al sat close to Ed a step below him and I was standing looking at him. Ed didn't care. "I've been thinking for a long time, what is the alchemy that we believe in?" He said to no one. I decided to let him just talk and I walked around in the rain. Still hearing him. ""Alchemy is knowing the laws and flow that exists within matter, its decomposition, and reconstruction."" He quoted. I did little twirls letting the rain hit my face. Sita jumped out of my purse and she ran over to Ed and rubbed against him. Ed unconsciously petted her softly.

""The world follows laws and has a flow, and everything circulates. The death of people is part of that flow. Accept the flow."" He quoted yet again. He scoffed slightly. "That's what Teacher would always tell us." Ed said smiling slightly. I stopped twirling and looked at him. I thought back to that red haired goddess. She said that if I changed the plot of this world a little she could bring my dad back. But what if she can't bring him back? Would I have to accept the flow of death? I guess I'll have to find out sooner or later. "I thought I understood it. But I didn't understand." Ed said eyes staring at the concrete ground. "That's why we transmuted mom." He said regretfully.

A short silence followed. He was choosing his words carefully. "And now, I'm thinking again, isn't there something we can do about something we can't do about?" He said sadly. Then his voice hardened slightly. "I'm such an idiot. I haven't grown at all since then." He seethed. Al looked at him. I stepped foreword and tilted my head, as if I was a small child trying to understand what he was talking about. "I thought the rain might wash away some of this gloom from me." He said as he closed his eyes. "But right now, every drop hitting my face is depressing." He said shortly. Al tilted his head up, looking at the clouds. "And since I don't have a body, I can't even feel the rain hitting my skin. That's something I miss. It pains me. I really want to get my body back again soon, and be human again." Al said as a raindrop fell from his eye socket.

"Even if it means going against the flow of the world, and it's something we can't do anything about." Al said. I heard footsteps and I looked to my right. Oh Shiz. It was Scar. And I don't think the Anime _or _manga did him justice. He looked over six foot one and he was wearing his usual clothes. (No duh, you guys know what he looks like) His sunglasses cover his eyes but not the x-shaped scar on his face. He looked past me to Ed. "You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, right?" He said with an official tone. I froze up, and then I took a small step backwards. Ed looked up slightly at him and Scar raised his left hand to strike. "Brother!" Al shouted, snapping Ed out of his reverie. Al grabbed Ed and pulled him roughly out of the way, and Scar demolished the concrete where Ed was once sitting there. I moved quickly out of the way and I stood by Al. The clock tower rang on ominously.

The next few seconds the bell rang it was slow-mo. Ed acted and he clapped his hands together and created a wall between Scar and us. "What the Hell…?" Ed exclaimed. "I think we should run like about…NOW!" I shouted. The wall exploded and dusts and rubble flew out at us. It cleared and with my improved eyesight I can see through Scars glasses and see that he was intent to kill Ed. Crap. I'm pretty sure that Ed was thinking that this is a very bad situation. And he was right. Scar poised his hand again and I grabbed Ed by the coat and Al by his armor and just before Scar tried to destroy them, I ran with them in my hands. "Lets run you idiots!" I shouted. We took off and we tried to go down the stairs, but an explosion above us made us stop and Scar was right there in front of us. "You're not getting away." He said as his hand glowed a dangerous electric blue.

A ripple of energy raced through the concrete stairs and the floor literally disappeared beneath my feet. Al grabbed onto a ledge while he caught Ed's leg and Ed was hanging onto my arm. I think my arm must've popped out of my socket because I screamed bloody murder. "Brother! Kyrie!" Al shouted as we dangled from the ledge. Scar prepped himself again. I felt a sweat drop on the back of my head. 'He's not letting up.' My mind told me. Another ripple of energy went through the foundations of the stairs and we went freefalling, to the stairs below us. Let me tell you, it was painful. I landed on my feet, but I felt slightly dizzy. I shook my head and I turned to Scar. "What the hell dude! What did we ever do to you!" I shouted. No effect. "Al! Kyrie! Grab on!" Ed shouted as he clapped his hands.

I held on tightly to Al as Ed transmuted a pillar that thrust us out to the street but that didn't last log when Scar touched it and we were pillar gliding downwards. We jumped off and we skidded down the wet ground and we took off running. "Damn it, what's this about? Making enemies is something I've never…" He paused as a comical look on his face appeared. "…Really avoided, but…there's no reason for anyone trying to kill me!" He shouted. I groaned. "Its not really that Ed!" I shouted. Scar was catching up to us and we turned into an alleyway. A ripple of energy ran through the left side and exploded, and we were covered in rubble. I bit my lip and I pushed my arm back in its socket and I felt a shockwave of pain coarse though my body. But I didn't pay attention to that. "Ouch." Ed said as he stood up. Scar was right there in front of us.

"Who are you? Why are you coming after us!" Ed shouted to the tall, dark-skinned man. He walked slowly to us, acting as executioner. "If there are "creators," like you, then there must also be "destroyers."" He said plainly. "You're saying we have to fight, then?" Ed said ruggedly. "You know, you have anger issues you know that? Ed, Al, you guys get the hell out of here. I'll deal with him." I said as I walked foreword. "Kyrie!" Al said. Scar looked at me curiously. "Are you also a state alchemist?" He asked. I smiled coyly. "I was a state alchemist in Syria, but I turned down my title as soon as I left that country, I'm just an ordinary alchemist." I said bravely. "Then you will die as well." He said. I heard Ed clap his hands and he touched a metal pipe and it turned into a dagger. I scoffed. 'Let them fight, besides, I don't want to change much in this fight.' I thought to myself.

The brothers stood beside me in a fighting position and I put myself into a defensive state. "You're gutsy." Scar said smiling. Shivers went down my spine. Ed took off running at him. Al and I followed. "But still…" He paused. Al tried to punch him and Ed tried to slice his arm. Me, I was aiming for his head. He dodged all of them. "You're too slow!" Scar said as his arm powered up. He touched Al and blew off the left side of his body. Ed and I looked back. "Al!" we both shouted.

Ed and I Looked at Al, He was still alive and intact, but his side was in shamble was in shambles. Scar looked shocked. I took off running at him and I aimed my fist at his head but he deflected it and punched me in the side, and I ran back a few steps. 'Ow! I think I broke a rib!' I mentally screamed. "You jerk!" Ed shouted as he ran past me and swung his dagger/sword. Scar caught his arm and said, "Too slow!" Then Ed's arm deflected the alchemy that Scar pulsed through. Ed went flying back into the street. Ed somersaulted backwards and he hastily took off his coat. "Damn!" He cursed. I ran over to Ed and was behind him. "Kyrie! Run! Get out of here!" Ed shouted. "I'm not leaving you here Ed, this guy has a beef with us, and I'm willing to kick his ass!" I said with poison. "Automail? I see, so that's why bodily destruction didn't injure you. You are an unusual one." Scar commented. Ed clapped his hands, and his metal sword came of his arm, ready to fight.

I saw Al crawling on the floor behind Scar. "Brother, Kyrie, Don't! You should run away!" Al shouted. "You idiot! How can I run away and leave you behind!" Ed shouted. "No way am I leaving you behind Al, I'm too stubborn a girl to run." I said. I was raring to fight scar and live, but in these circumstances, I don't know if I will or not. "You press your hands together to make a ring, and then perform transmutation, is that it? In that case…" Scar said. Ed ran towards him with his sword aimed at Scars heart. But Scar grabbed it with ease. "I will destroy this abhorrent right arm of yours." Scar said. "Ed!" I shouted. Then Ed's arm was in pieces. I couldn't move. I felt the heavy rain on my body, and I was frozen right there. Ed fell back in shock. "Brother!" Al shouted. "Now you won't be able to use your alchemy." He said smugly. Ed tried to move back but he fell on his side. I mentally screamed. 'MOVE! DAMN IT! HELP HIM! C'MON!' I mentally screamed at my body. It was no use. My body won't move.

Scar walked up to Ed. "I will give you a moment to pray to God." He said. Al was shouting. "Brother, RUN! Brother!" He was shouting. "Unfortunately, I don't have any god I'd like to pray to. Am I the only one you're after? Are you planning to kill my brother, Al, too? And Kyrie?" Ed asked. Scar didn't miss a beat. "If they interfere, I will eliminate them." He said deadly. I felt my body tense, as if poised to leap. I growled. My body was locked up a bit. 'MOVE! MOVE!' I mentally screamed. Not at myself…but at Ed. I tried opening my mouth but no sound came out. "However, Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one who is receiving judgment." Scar said. I saw Ed's flesh hand curl into a fist. "Oh yeah? Then promise me you won't harm my brother or my friend!" He said glaring at Scar. He was unfazed by that. "Brother…" Al trailed off. "Ed…" I finally spoke. "I will keep that promise." Scar said.

"What are you talking about, Brother? What are you doing? RUN!" Al asked desperately. "Run Ed." I spoke quietly. The rain seemed to pour down harder. Scar reached closer to Ed. "Stop! STOP!" Al Shouted. Scar was closer to him. 'MOVE!' I screamed inside. My legs moved and I walked painfully and slowly. "Stop! Why you…!" Al trailed off. A gunshot sounded. I felt the lead weights that are my legs feel lighter. Time stopped for a second. "That's far enough. You sure have been on a royal tear, Scar!" A voice sounded. Oh my hero. I looked to my left and I saw Roy mustang and the Gang in a military position, they all had guns trained on Scar. Roy then aimed his gun at Scar. "I'm taking you into custody, for being the culprit behind a string of State Alchemist killings." Roy stated. Scar stood up towering over Ed. "Alchemists are those who change things form their natural form into something grotesque. That is to say, they profane God, the Creator of all things. As an agent of God, I am He who hands down his judgment. If you interfere, I will eliminate you, as well." Scar preached. Roy smirked his infamous smirk. Cue fangirl screaming please. Yuck.

"This should be interesting." He said as he handed back his gun to Riza and he took out his pyro gloves. You idiot. "You guys stay out of this." Roy said simply. "Coronal Mustang!" Riza exclaimed. "Mustang…the Flame alchemist." Scar said suddenly interested. "To think that you would voluntarily come forward to receive judgment, what an auspicious day this is!" Scar said as he took off running towards Roy. Roy smiled. "You know my name and would still challenge me to battle? What a fool you are!" Roy said triumphantly. What he didn't know is that Riza was bringing up the rear and when Roy tried to make a flame, there was a puff of smoke and Riza kicked Roy off his balance and Scar missed his target. Riza took aim and fired. Scar dodged every bullet and he hid behind a nook of a building. I ran over to Ed making sure he was okay. I looked up at Riza and Roy.

"What the hell Hawkeye! What did ya do that for?" He shouted, obviously annoyed. Riza cocked her gun into a ready position. "You know as well as I do that you are useless on rainy days Sir. Please stay back." She said officially. I swore I saw a 'Useless' sign fall on his head. Ouch. Burnage Roy. "Oh yeah, I forgot that can't make sparks when it's this rainy, huh?" Havoc said innocently. I snickered but I focused at the task at hand. I know someone should be here by now, but who? "It is fortunate that you cannot create flames, State alchemist. For I will destroy all who interfere with my mission, right here and now!" Scar shouted. Then in a flash of light, I saw a hulking huge man tower over Scar with a fist raised. "Just try it!" the figure said. He threw his fist down at Scar but he dodged it and a huge hole appeared where Scar was.

"A newcomer?" Scar question as he regained his footing. The hulking figure chuckled. "To be able to avoid my blow is not bad. Not bad at all. You said you would destroy us all right?" The hulk said. I suddenly had Billy and Mandy going through my head shouting, "Destroy us all." Damn that's annoying. I saw soldiers coming to us seeing that we are all right, I told them that I'm fine an I'm going to see what the hulk was doing. The hulk I now dubbed was Major Armstrong. He had to be standing at 8 feet even. The uniform fitted him snuggly, but we all know he will take off his shirt sooner or later. He had his curly bit of hair on his forehead, and his mustache that covers his mouth. And who can forget the infamous, 'Armstrong sparkle'. I could've died laughing if I wasn't in a war zone.

"You can start by defeating me! The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!" Armstrong shouted as he prepped himself to smash into the concrete. Scar looked at Armstrong ruggedly. "It's just one after the next. Could this be the guidance of God?" Scar asked himself. "You won't back down then?" Armstrong asked as he bowed to pick up a piece of rubble that is the size of my head. "To show my respect for your courage, allow me to demonstrate… The artistic alchemy that has been passed down among the Armstrong family for generations!" He shouted as he threw the piece of rubble into the air a sparkles surround him. As the rubble fell in front of him, he punched it and the rubble turned into a metal spear that aimed itself at Scar. Scar dodged it and ii crashed into the building wall behind him. "Who's he?" Ed said next to me, referring to Scar. "The criminal who murdered Mr. Tucker." Havoc said. Ed looked at Havoc in shock. I paid no heed to that.

Spike came out of the ground towards Scar, but he easily destroyed them with his arm. "He's the one…?" Ed said shocked. "Easy, Major! Please don't go destroying the city so much!" Havoc warned Armstrong. I chuckled a bit. It was funny to see the sight though. A sparkle appeared by his head. "What are you talking about?" Suddenly I saw the background change into cracked concrete. I guess anything is possible in the anime world I guess. And the fact that Armstrong took off his shirt while doing that too. "Destruction and creation are two side of the same coin! Destroy to create! Such is the law of the universe!" He said dramatically with sparkles galore. I tried my hardest not to snicker or laugh, but it was too hard to resist.

"Why did he have to strip down?" Riza pointed out. "His logic is crazy." Havoc said. Armstrong scoffed. "If you were an alchemist, like me, you wouldn't think it so crazy. Isn't that right, Scar?" He said as another sparkle popped out. He has a point. Roy spoke aloud. "He's an alchemist too?" Roy spoke. 'No shoot, Sherlock.' I thought. "That's it. The transmutation process of alchemy are the three stages of 'comprehension,' 'decomposition,' and 'reconstruction.' He just stops at the 'decomposition' stage." Ed said understanding. "If he's an alchemist, too, doesn't that mean he's also turned his back on whatever the 'Ways of God' are?" Havoc asked. Armstrong pounded the pavement and more spikes and stones kept going at Scar. "What's more, why is he only going after those with state certification?" Roy asked.

I have a theory. "The first question I can answer. Just because you are an alchemist, a type of scientist, doesn't mean that you don't believe in God anymore. I believe in God, and I do alchemy, but that doesn't stop me from doing what I would like to do, but the laws of the world I have to stand by. Killing is one of them. Being in the military since I was eight years old, I was ordered to kill, but I still believed in a God of mercy. Whether or not I am an alchemist, is not the point." I said. Roy agreed with me, but he didn't look so sure. The fight went on between the Two. Armstrong may be large, but he's pretty fast for his size. Scar backed up to a wall. "I have you cornered!" Armstrong shouted. When Scar was about to counter attack, Armstrong backs up a few feet. Riza took a few shots at Scar and she barely grazed him with a bullet, knocking off his glasses.

"Did you get him?" Roy asked. Riza put down her gun slightly. "He's too fast. I just grazed him with one shot." Riza said. Scar looked up and showed his red eyes. Armstrong, along with a couple others, was appalled. "Brown skin and Red eyes!" Armstrong said surprised. "He's an Ishvalen?" Roy said eyes wide. Scar was surrounded. I stepped forward. "Surrender and we will probably give you a slap on the wrist if you explain the State Alchemists deaths. Surrender Scar." I said in an official military tone. I saw a few soldiers look at me. Yeah I look like a kid, but hey, my background is that I was part of the military, and I was General. So I should have no problem right? Scar looked over somewhere to get out of this tight situation.

"Whoa, don't move. You can't slip out of…" He trailed off as Scar activated his arm and he crashed through the ground. He disappeared in the sewers below. "That guy! He went into the Sewers!" Roy cursed. "Don't go after him." One officer said. "I'm not going after anyone _that _dangerous." Another said. I sighed. Well I survived Scar's attack. What's next? …Don't answer that question. "Sorry. And after you bought us enough time to surround him, too." Roy said apologizing. "No, far from buying time from you, it was all I could do to keep from getting killed." Armstrong said honestly. As I walked over to Ed, I saw Maes Hughes popped up from the corner of my eye. "Oh, is it over?" He asked flippantly. Armstrong and Roy turned to him. "Lt. Colonel, Hughes, where have you been up to now?" Armstrong asked him. "Back taking shelter." He said not missing a beat. I saw a tic on the back of Roy's head. "You could back us up, or something!" Roy yelled angrily. "Back off! Don't go dragging a normal person like me into a freak show with you bunch of pseudo-humans! It's bad for my health!" He said overreacting. Then he turned to the officers. "Don't just stand around, we've got things to do you know!" He shouted. "Deploy troops though out the city!" He shouted again.

Ed looked into the alleyway and saw Al leaning against the wall. "Alphonse…Alphonse!" He said aloud. He stood up and he ran over to him. "Al! Hey, are you alright?" Ed said frantically. I went over to Al as well to assess the damage. But I can still hear the talk of Armstrong, Roy and Havoc. "So that's Elric's younger brother, is it?" Armstrong said. "Looks like there's a long story behind that, huh?" Havoc asked. Ed was touching Al to make sure he was still alive. "Al! Alphonse!" Ed said. I raised my eyebrow. I knew what was coming next. Al gave Ed a sharp upper cut hit to the chin and Ed flipped around. I sweat dropped. "Why didn't you run away when I told you to? You stupid brother!" Al shouted. I'm glad he didn't mention me. "Well, I couldn't just run away an leave you here, Al." Ed said sternly. "Which is why you are stupid!" Al shouted. Then he hit Ed again. I rolled my eyes and this.

Ed was leaning against the opposite wall holding his face with his remaining arm. "B-but why? If I had run away, you could have been killed, you know!" Ed exclaimed. "And maybe I wouldn't have been killed! Intentionally choosing to die is something only someone stupid would do!" Al shot back. Ed gave an annoyed look. "Hey, go easy on saying your older brother is stupid!" Ed said defensively. I chuckled. "You guys." I smiled. At least they are alive. "I'll say it as much as I like!" Al shouted. Al grabbed Ed by the shirt and held him close to his face. "Live on, live on and survive! Once you do some more research into alchemy, you could find a way to get our bodies back, as well as a way to save kids like Nina!" Al said. Ed's eyes widened with surprise and realization. "I won't ever allow you to do anything to abandon those possibilities, and choose death!" Right after Al finished what he said, his arm fell off. I shook my head, classic sibling love. "Ah! Now my arm has come off, hasn't it? Brother, you stupid jerk!" Al shouted at him.

Ed cast his head down and he smiled. "We're falling apart, huh? Saying we look terrible doesn't begin to cover it." Ed said. The sun started to come out. I felt the warm rays on my back. "But we're still alive." Al said. "Mm-hmm, we're still alive." Ed said confidently. My ears perked up to Maes' voice. "Good grief, this is an extra special freak show, huh?" He asked. "Sorry." Roy said. I turned around and walked over to Roy and Maes. "Okay, I won't tell anyone upstairs." He said. "If this got out, it would cause all sorts of trouble, right?" He said. Roy chuckled. "Yeah, the older brother aside, we couldn't explain the younger brother's body." Roy said secretly. "I have to admit, though, you've got a real tough customer coming after you." He said looking at Roy. Roy looked at me and I smiled. "The Ishvalen?" He said.

"Well, as long as he's around, I doubt you rest easy." I said. Roy raised an eyebrow. Maes spoke to me. "Hey, you were the little girl who asked Scar to surrender." I looked over to Maes. Remember when I told you about my dad and how he looked like Maes Hughes? He looked like him all right. I thought right there that my dad has come to life. But reality hit me and it twisted my heart. My dad died on the hospital table. But hey, I might as well get used to Maes though (Considering that he was one of my favorite characters, maybe I might change the plotline slightly after all.) I smiled widely at him. "Yeah, I was in the military since I was eight years old. But now I'm a wanderer. Till I met those two." I said as I looked back at Ed and Al. Riza was tending to them. "I think I'll be sticking around for a long while." I said as I turned back to Roy and Maes.

Maes was shocked at my words. "You've been in the military since you were eight?" He asked. I smiled sadly. "Yeah, at least until now. I guess I'll be working for Amestris from here on out." I said grimly.

_**(Break)**_

"The Ishvalans were a race of people to the east, who believed that Ishvala is the one absolute Creator. Even they were annexed into the country, there were conflicts with a portion of them, but 13 years ago, there was an incident where a military officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child dead, and it developed into a civil war. One uprising led to another, and before long the rebellion had spread to the whole eastern sector. After seven years of back and forth, the order that came down from the military command… was to exterminate Ishval. Many State Alchemists were brought in to act as human weapons. The State Alchemists produced striking results. Which is why that man, an Ishvalan survivor, has justification in taking revenge." Roy Mustang explained while we were in his office.

"That's nonsense!" Ed exclaimed. "There's no justification for dragging people who had nothing to do with that into his revenge! He's just dressing up his ugly lust for revenge by calling himself an agent of God, and acting all arrogant!" Ed stressed. I rolled my eyes. Well he is trying to avenge his brother, so you have to cut him some slack at least. "Still, the fact is, he's coming at us with fangs bared. And we can't let ourselves be killed, either. The next time we meet, there'll be no more talk. We crush him." Roy said professionally. "Yes sir!" The room echoed. Maes turned to Ed, Al and me, and asked us a question. "Ed, Al, Kyrie, what are you three going to do, now?" He asked. A short silence followed. "We're going to start walking again. We can't stand still, you know. Not as long as we're still alive." Ed said confidentially. "Brother…" Al said.

Ed put his hand on Al, whose body is half cloth for now, and said, "First thing we have to do, to fix your body, is get my arm back to normal. I'm the only one who knows how to bond your soul to the armor, after all." Ed said smiling. "Yup." Al said simply. Then Ed put on a tired annoyed face. "We got little choice. It's been along time. Lets go back and pay a visit to out mechanic!" Ed said finally. Al nodded then he turned to me. "Kyrie, you want to come with us?" Al asked. I looked up at Al from petting Sita on my lap. Sita yawned lazily and popped into my purse. I smiled. "Of course. Besides, who would protect you from Scar?" I joked. Ed's eye twitched. " I could've handled him…if he didn't destroy my automail." He said looking away. The room laughed.

Then Roy spoke up. "Speaking of protecting, Northwood, I have a job for you." He said. I looked at Roy, raising an eyebrow. A job? For me? "And what job would that be?" I inquired. "I want you to protect Full Metal and his brother for the rest of your duration here in Amestris. Think you can do that?" He smirked. "Without dying that is." He said finally. Maes raised an eyebrow at that. "Now Roy, don't you think she's too young to have that type of a job?" He asked. Roy smirked. "Nonsense, besides, she's also a State Alchemist." Roy explained. The room focused its attention on me. I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I gave up on my State alchemist title the minute I left my country. But…" I paused. I should take the job. Besides, I do know about 5 to 8 types of martial arts moves of attacking and self-defense…not only that, I would also have all-access to a bunch of stuff.

The room was anticipating my answer. I closed my eyes and I thought a little moment more. Not only do I know about the story plotline…I could have a possibility of saving lives that were not meant to… I opened my eyes and glanced at Maes. He was to die in episode ten… I don't think that will happen. Not while I'm here. "I'll take the job if you make me a permanent resident here in Amestris, and you allow me to every library that is filled with military history." I said. Roy shook his head. "I can do the permanent residence but I'm afraid that I can't let you interfere with military information." Roy said. I frowned. "Why not?" I asked. Maes stood up and Put his hand on my shoulder. For a moment I though my father was here. "You see Kyrie, I'm in military intelligence, I'm afraid military information is my alley." He said. I looked up at him. I felt tears coming to my eyes. But why am I crying? Is it because I can't access MI? Or because Maes like my father? I shook my head.

"Look I understand, I was also part of military intelligence. I was Brigade General in the Syrian army during the Genocidal War in Syria, but you have to understand... no one knew that I was Brigade General, due to the fact that I was 11 at the time, years old and because of that I was able to get information that no older military personal was able to get. Now, I believe I can be of service to you if you give me permission to the MI. Trust me, I have no intention of selling information to anyone." I said with militarily pride. Like I said, I'm an army brat, I know stuff. Maes put his fingers to his chin. "You were Brigade General? A little girl?" He asked. I felt a tic at my forehead.

"Yes, now…I can make a deal. Roy Mustang, if you give me permission of what I have said right here and now, I will also help you become Fuhrer in the future." I said playing a trump card. Roy's face was in shock. "How…?" he trailed off. "Look, you are obviously a natural born leader." I said walking up to his desk. I placed my hand on it. "Trust me. I know how to pull strings like you've never seen. Not only did they call me the Fire Fox alchemist, they also called me, 'The one who gets away' meaning I can do everything I can get to the bottom of things, no matter how bloody it gets. Tis a life of a young military girl." I bluffed. But my eyes don't betray me. He looked at me intensely. The he nodded. "Maes, get this girl a permanent resident card. Also, can you have her work under you if anything suspicious comes up?" Roy asked. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face. This just may go the way I may plan.

Maes looked at me, and I gave him a gentle smile. Then he nodded. "Okay. I can do that." He said smiling. I smiled widely and I ran across the room giving him a hug. Yes I'm out of character with my character, but hey, I get a chance of a lifetime hugging my fave character. "Thank you! I know you won't regret it." I said happily. I turned to Ed and Al. "We leave tomorrow correct?" I asked. Ed nodded. I can't wait. I think the plot will be moving faster, now that I'm here to make things happen. Let's hope that I won't kill myself in the process. Now…on for a road trip!

_**(Break)**_

ME: Okay that took longer than expected but hey, we are getting along slowly.

Ed: Yeah well it took you about a couple weeks to write it down when you so have the Internet at your disposal.

ME: True, but I also got a new job so I may have a slight schedule change but I will keep working. Also I choose to have my author's notes at the end of every chapter due to my readers getting frustrated at the beginning.

Ed: Hey, isn't this chapter shorter than the other one?

Me: Yeah, because there were a lot of scenes that I had to cut out for a purpose, but in the next couple of chapters, I will have it worked out.

Al: Well you better get started on the next chapter.

Me: Of course. Make sure you see my profile to get updates on what's going on kay? You know the drill people, Fave and Review, and put me on story alert, because this story will keep living on because of you!

Everyone: See you later! ^_^


	5. Past Pains and Wrenches

Life In Full Metal Alchemist

By Twilight Anime Lover 21

_**Slight warning: May be short or not, depends on my mood, and sugar-high lollipops. XP**_

_**Disclaimer: ::Hums mission impossible theme:: ::Grabs copy right from super-secret high tech security room:: Disclaimer Lawyers: ::Points plasma rifle at me:: Drop the Copyright or you will be sued. Me: Fine I don't own. T_T Don't shoot me! **_

"_**You know life is never fair, but let it take you to places you've never seen before. Just go with the flow and let your emotions free like water."**_

_**- Anonymous**_

_**Past Pains, Wrenches and Understanding…I Think**_

A few days prior to the Scar incident, we (As in me, Al, and Ed) packed up things for our trip to the Rockwell home in Resembool. Major Armstrong will accompany us there so Ed can get fixed up without being attacked. Sita (as always) was in my purse with her head poking out, acting like a stuffed toy. "I thought the purse has powers that I can take things out of it when I imagine it so? Wouldn't be a bottomless pit?" I said to her quietly. "If it is in use, currently you are not asking it for anything right now, so it serves as a carrier for me." She said smiling, if foxes could smile. I rolled my eyes. "I should transmute you into the size of a horse." I said hotly. She giggled. "If you did that people would be screaming monster, and my feelings will get hurt. You don't want military personal to take me away now, right?" She pointed out. I nodded. That was true.

Al was put into a wooden crate amongst with some of the metal that was from his body. I made a mental note to get some steel chrome for his body so it won't thin out. Anyways, we met up with Maes who will be seeing us off at the train station. I was walking next to him, while Ed was walking by Armstrong with Al in tow. I probably didn't describe him to you guys who are reading this, but you know what he looks like. He was about 5'9" and was slightly muscular. He has black hair with a strand hanging out and yellow-green eyes behind coke-bottle like glasses, and beard stubble…just like my dad. He was speaking to me. "So tell me Kyrie, what made you come to Amestris and meet up with the Elric brothers?" He asked. I smiled sadly. He probably won't believe my story in which a red haired goddess threw me into this world to change the plot line of the story, which he won't, but at least I can tell him my background of Kyrie though… or is it really me?

"I came here from a small country named Syria, which is just north of Xing. The country itself isn't noticeable for us to make trade with them, so we did a lot of things private." I spoke. "A few months before I was born, a war broke out inside my country and it tore us apart. In my country, people eligible for the Military was to be at age 8. So I had a very short childhood." I said to him. Maes raised his eyebrows. "You have to be in the military by the age of 8? That's horrible!" He said. "I couldn't bear for my little Elicia to be a soldier at that age!" He said horrified. I shook my head. "It was life for us in my country, the younger you are, the more energy you have to run and shoot at the same time. Not only that people, who would do alchemy or have any type of gun training was immediately put out on the field. I never told my superiors that I could do alchemy, my father told me to wait until I was a little older to use my alchemy skills. So they had me on sniper duty." I said to him. Maes shook his head. "At least your father knew what he was doing, he told you not to say anything or else they'd have you kill people up front and center. Then again, at that age, you're probably traumatized. You're father must've been a genius to keep your alchemy a secret." He said.

I felt my eyes water up. A tear fell out. Maes looked worried. "I'm sorry, I must've brought up some unpleasant memories for you." He said sadly. I shook my head. "No it's fine, it's just…you look just like my father though." I said out loud. Whoops…I was not supposed to say that. Insert foot in mouth. Maes looked surprised. "Really now? I can't be that handsome to have a twin." He joked. He acted just like my dad. I smiled. "I'm serious, you looked exactly like him. At first glance I though he was…back from the dead." I said sadly. Maes put his arm around me. "Tell you what, while I get that VIP pass for you to work under me, if you plan on not going with the brothers in the future, you can come to Central with me and stay with me and Gracia and Elicia for free." He offered. I panicked slightly. "No! It's no trouble really! I can just rent out a hotel room in Central and not be a bother!" I said putting my hands up. Maes chuckled. "I'm sorry, I won't take no for an answer. Besides, I'm sure Gracia and Elicia would love to have someone like you in the house! Besides, I bet you are kinda lonely without some adults around." He asked me.

I looked at him. His kind demeanor makes me want to cry out loud. Considering the fact that he acts like my dad, talks like my dad, and looks like him! I'm about ready to call him dad! But he's right. I am a little lonely without some parental figures in my life right now. I nodded. "Okay I'll take that offer." I agreed. "Great! Now I do have a picture right here!" He said digging around his coat. Oh boy…here come the Kodak moment Maes. "This picture is my adorable two year old Elicia in her mommy's clothes! She looks a lot like her beautiful mother don'cha think? She'll be three years old soon too!" He gushed. I laughed out loud at him. "Of course Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." I said smiling. He whapped me lightly on the nose with his picture. "Now, now, you may call me Maes or Dad if you prefer." He said to me gently. I could've sworn that was my dad speaking but I refrained myself. "Sure Maes." I said voice cracking a bit.

We got to the ticket booth and we got tickets to Resembool, but Maes will just be seeing us off. I couldn't see where Armstrong went but I assume that he put Al with the sheep… yeah; he's with the sheep. We went into the train and sat at the window seat getting ready to go. Until Maes rapped onto the window, reminding us (Unfortunately for Ed, he forgot) he was seeing us off. "The guys at the Command Center are busy so I came to see you off instead." He said smiling. Apparently Ed forgot that Armstrong was with us too. "That's fine and all…but why is the Major here?" He asked as Armstrong was sitting next to him sparkles galore. I whacked Ed upside the head. "You forgot that he's coming with us to assure our protection!" I said tics popping out my head. Maes had an amused look on his face when he saw that. "Exactly. So what if Scar was to attack you again? You'd be in trouble, in the shape you're in, right?" He pointed out. Ed unconsciously grabbed the area his metal arm used to be at.

"The Major means well. Just accept it willingly." Maes said finally. "But Kyrie is protecting me! Even though she's a runt at it, but she can take care of it!" Ed said. I rolled my eyes. Thinking that was a compliment, "Even though I'm with you, I don't exactly have the means to protect you at the moment, so deal with it for now." I said leaning back into the seat. "Children need not act so coy!" Armstrong said wisely. Ed threw a small rant. "Don't treat me like a child!" He exclaimed. "By the way, you're sure Al got aboard, right?" He asked. Armstrong turned to him. "Of course – I thought he would be lonesome, all by himself." Armstrong said with a sparkle. "What do you think my brother is?" Ed raged. I shook my head while smiling. Poor Al.

The whistle of the train blared and the engine was starting. "Oh, it's time." Maes said. He stood back and he saluted. "Okay, be careful on your journey. If you ever come by Central, give me a holler." He said smiling. Ed, Armstrong, and I saluted back and we settled into our seats, and we were off. I leaned back into my seat and Sita popped out of my purse. She made herself comfortable in my lap and stretched her wings. Armstrong looked interested. "Amazing! What sort of creature is that thing?" He asked looking closer to Sita. Ed looked at me. "Kyrie, you never spoke about how you have that thing with you." He said nonchalantly. Sita had a vein pop out. "I'm not a thing! I'm a chimera thank you very much!" She shouted. But to them it was probably barking to them. "Actually, Sita is a chimera, my grandfather made her for me 4 years ago. My father made her special for me due to the fact that she is a fox/dove chimera. He made a few adjustments to her so that if I need transportation, I can transmute her into a larger version of her. She can be the size of a horse or larger. But I'm not going to try the latter." I said. Sita looked at me as if I won the lottery. "Wow, that's scary, you don't even know much about me but you know _**how**_ you can transmute me? Scary." She shuddered. "Amazing! Your grandfather must've been a genius." Armstrong exclaimed. I smiled. "Well, We have a long way to go, I'm taking a nap." I said setting in. I leaned my head back and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**(Break)**_

I was in darkness. Complete and utter darkness. I thought it would go on forever until I saw a tiny speck of light. I ran toward it. Every time I stepped forward, the speck would get bigger and bigger, until I saw that the glowing light was actually the blurred figure I saw in my dream not to long ago. It was my grandmother, I can tell, due to the way she spoke. "Kyrie…Eona…darling girl, could you understand the reason why you are here?" she said eerily. I shook my head, hoping that it saw me. She did thankfully. "Why am I here in FMA? Is it a test from that goddess? Will she uphold her word to bring back my father?" I pleaded. My blurred grandmother tilted her head to the side, as if she was confused. "Father? James…my son." She said with realization. "Time…you have plenty of time." She said. The blurriness was focusing a bit. "Goddess…evil…not…trust." She spoke broken. It was like a bad reception on a phone call. "So I can't trust her? Then why'd she say that she could bring back Daddy?" I said childishly.

"She…Betrayed…Goddess…once mortal…like myself. Stole…everything. Sent me… to different world…" She spoke again. Different world? "Wait, what do you mean by that? The Goddess, Thalia, I believe betrayed you? What do you mean by that?" I panicked. "Have to go…be careful. Little one." She said finally. Then everything went black once again. I fell into something hard. I opened me eyes and saw a pair of large feet at my face. "Kyrie, are you aright? You seemed to have a bad dream," A deep voice said. I looked up to Armstrong. He looked a little concerned and Ed was still asleep. I shook my head, and sat back onto my seat. Sita was currently on Armstrong's shoulder. I cocked an eyebrow at her. She looked at me. "Hey, when you fell asleep, I jumped onto him and he petted me. Apparently, animal petting must run through the Armstrong Family for many generations." She joked. I laughed a bit. I couldn't help it.

The train blared it's whistle and Ed jumped about five feet. He grabbed his chest as if he had a heart attack. "You okay there, Sparky?" I said smiling. He glared at me. "No…I just got startled that's all." He said as looking outside the window. I chuckled. "We are going to stop by a small town for about a few hours, so relax." Armstrong said. Ed and I nodded. We stopped by a small town and Sita jumped back onto my shoulders. While we were waiting for the train to start again, Ed stretched a bit, and from the corner of my eye I saw someone familiar. Armstrong beat me to the punch. He stood up and, from my perspective, squashed Edward into the window. He stuck his head out the window and shouted, "Doctor Marcoh! Doctor Tim Marcoh, that's you, isn't it?" He exclaimed.

The man slowly turned in realization, in horror, when Armstrong was talking to him. He was about 40 years old, albeit shorter than Armstrong, with black hair with grey sides. "It's Alex Louis Armstrong, from Central!" He shouted. Marcoh ran off in a panic, not saying a word. "Friend of yours?" Ed asked. "He's a capable State Alchemist, from Central. He was researching how to apply alchemy to medical treatment, but after the Ishvalan Civil War, he went missing." Armstrong with a slightly relieved voice. Ed had a spark in his eyes and he grabbed his suitcase. "Let's get of, Major, Kyrie." Ed said to us. Sita popped into my bag and she secured herself in it. "A person like him might know something about transmuting living things." Ed finished. We followed him off the train, with Al in tow. The train won't be leaving until later in the evening, so we had plenty of time going around town asking people about Marcoh.

We came to a couple of people and asked them about him. Armstrong showed them a well-drawn sketch of Marcoh. (Apparently, Drawing things perfectly is passed down through the Armstrong line for generations.) "Do you, by any chance, know this person?" Armstrong asked. Ed was in awe of the picture. "Major, you draw well." Ed said, slightly envious. "The art of drawing likenesses has been passed down among the Armstrong's for generations." Armstrong said with a sparkle popping out of nowhere. See? I said that he would say that…then again I've seen this episode plenty of times. "That looks like Dr. Mauro." The man said catching our attention. Armstrong looked a little confused. "Mauro?" He asked.

"During the civil war, the town's doctors were all drafted, which left us hard up. Dr. Mauro really saved us when he came here." The dark skinned man said happily. We saw another person who spoke highly of him. "He doesn't give up on any patients, and see them all. We're glad to have him." He said. We saw a woman who also spoke highly. "No sooner do you see this flash of light, then you are cured!" She said smiling. Ed, Armstrong and I looked at each other and nodded. We were off to find this doctor.

We came to a concrete apartment and we went up the stairs in front of the door. "This is the place." Ed said. I was right behind him. He knocked and he opened the door. "Hello…!" He stopped short due to a gun in the face. Marcoh gave a shot and it narrowly missed Ed but grazed me on the cheek. I was ever so glad to have fast reflexes. Marcoh was frantic. "What are you here for? Are you here to take me back there?" He shouted, still with the gun in his hand. "Whoa, dude! Careful! There are children around!" I said angrily. My hair was on end, and I was on the defensive. I would not like a gun in my face thank you very much! Armstrong held up a hand of surrender. "Please, calm down, Doctor." Armstrong said calmly. "I don't ever want to go back there! Please anything, but that!" He shouted again. "It's not that. Hear me out…" Marcoh cut him off. "Then you're hear to silence me, is that it?" He shouted. I had enough.

I snarled loudly and I grabbed the gun out of his hands. "Will you shut up and LISTEN! We are not here to take you away or to silence you! Now will you listen to us and let us in like a sane person please!" I said sharply. Marcoh looked at me than at Armstrong. "You're not tricking me?" He said still on guard. Armstong closed his eyes and threw Al on top of him. "Please, I'm asking you, calm down!" He said. I sweatdropped. _"He didn't have to throw Al." _I thought. Marcoh calmed down a bit and he let us in. He told us a little about him getting out of the military and hiding in the countryside.

"Imagine, changing your name and living in hiding out here in the countryside. I'd heard stories that when you disappeared, you took top secret materials with you." Armstrong said. I knew what was coming up. The Philosophers stone. " I couldn't take it anymore. Never mind that it was ordered from above, to have to dirty my hands researching that thing…" He paused. "That thing?" Ed asked. I stood up and slammed my hand on the table. My eyes were covered by the shadows of my bangs. It's like my body was being taken over by an unseen force. "Don't tell me…please tell me that you did that." I said lowly. Marcoh looked at me as if he saw a ghost.

"Spill it. Say it." I said as I looked at him. He looked startled. Most likely my eyes turned green. "D-during the Ishvalen Civil War, so many innocent people lost their lives because of it." He paused. He looked at my eyes and flinched under my gaze. _"It's because I was a general in the Genocide in Syria." _I thought. Where did that thought come from? "I-I could give my whole life, and still not atone for what I have done. Even so, I decided to do all that I could, so I became a doctor here." He said finally. "Doctor, just what was it that you were ordered to research?" Armstrong asked. Marcoh looked at me. "You know what I'm talking about. Do you?" He said. I nodded slightly. Knowing about it, and my past knows it too. Ed looked at me. "Kyrie…what do you know?" Ed asked. Marcoh looked down slightly. "The Philosophers stone." He said reluctantly.

Immediately, I saw a flash of white light. I saw an elderly man in front of me. He had silver eyes, which kind of creeped me out. I looked to my right and saw myself in a mirror, or Kyrie to be exact, and it looked like I was 4 years old. I looked back up to the elderly man. He looked at me with sad eyes. He was wearing a scientist's labcoat. He picked me up and placed me on his hips. We walked over to a desk with a small music box like chest in the middle. "Listen young one, I want you to take this stone," He spoke as he opened the box. I saw a red stone in it and it was glowing like it was alive. "I want you to take this and bury it. Bury it as deep as you can so that no one will find it. Understand?" He said to me. I felt myself nod my head. The man smiled. "Good, maybe if you bury it deep enough, no one will ever know that I have made this monstrosity." He said sadly. A flash of light happened again and I was back in the room of Marcoh's house.

I looked over and saw Ed, Armstrong, and even Al, be surprised at the words, Philosophers stone. Was my flashback only took a few seconds? It felt like an hour. I shook my head. "What I took out of there were my research materials, and the Stone itself." He said. "You have a Stone? Here?" Ed said as he abruptly stood up. Marcoh was surprised at Ed's outburst. Then his face relaxed. He looked down and opened his coat, and he took out a vial of red liquid. I felt anger and shock go through my veins. Why was I feeling like this? I already know that he had a philosopher's stone. But my body begged to differ. Ed looked slightly confused. "That's the Stone? But it's a liquid…" Ed said. I shook my head. "It doesn't have to be a liquid Ed." I said bluntly. Ed looked at me strangely, as if I was keeping something from him. Technically, I was, but I'm not telling squat.

Marcoh uncorked it and he poured out the liquid on the table and it turned into a circular blob. "The Sage's Stone, The Celestial Stone, The Grand Elixir, The Red Tincture, the Fifth Elemant…" He said. Ed poked the red blob and Armstrong observed it. "Just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, its form is not necessarily that of a stone, however, this in an incomplete product. There's no telling when it will reach it's limit, and become unusable." He explained. "Even so, it demonstrated plenty of force during the Ishvalan Civil War. The same was true of that false priest in Liore." Ed said thoughtfully. Marcoh looked up at Ed in confusion. "It may have been incomplete, but his abilities were definitely increased." Ed finished. Then he smiled. "If something as potent as that can be produced, then depending on the research, a complete product is not impossible." He said softly. Then he slammed the table. "Dr. Marcoh, can I see your research materials?" He exclaimed.

Marcoh was astounded. "Major, who exactly is this boy?" He asked. Armstrong looked at him and said, "He is a state alchemist." He said. Marcoh was shocked. "A child like this?" He said in distaste. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "After tha civil war, there were so many alchemists who turned in their state certifications, because they could not bear to be human weapons. And yet you…" Marcoh said distressed. "I realize how foolish it is! But even so, I have to keep lying here until I achieve my goal, even if it is on a bed of thorns!" Ed proclaimed. Ed and Marcoh stared at each other. Then Ed explained his reasoning and his past. Marcoh was in deep thought. "I see. You've committed the taboo, have you?" He said tiredly. He took a closer look at Al. "You surprise me. Imagine, being able to transmute a specific person's soul. You just might be able to produce a complete Philosophers stone." He said. Ed brightened up. "So then…?" Ed said hopefully. "But I cannot show you my materials." He said with a slight force. "You can't mean…" Ed protested. "You must not seek after this thing!" He said finally. "Not even to get out bodies back? Not to get Kyrie's Blood back?" He shouted. "Hey, careful how you say things Ed." I stated.

"No! It is the devils research! If you learn about it, you will go through hell." Marcoh stated. "I've already gone through hell!" Ed said. A slight silence. "No. Please Leave." He said. Ed was about to protest but I stepped in. "Ed, leave him be, I know what Marcoh is talking about. My grandfather also worked on the Philosopher's Stone. But I buried the last one he ever made, and trust me, I dig pretty damn deep." I said. Marcoh looked at me. "Are you saying that your grandfather made philosopher's stones?" He asked scared. I nodded. "But I was just a child at the time, I had no idea that he made Philosopher Stones. He went crazy with alchemy after I buried the last one. I don't know what he used to make philosophers stones, but I have a feeling it's not good. Right?" I asked Marcoh. He just stares at me, and then turns away. "Leave." He said shortly. We left without another word.

_**(Break)**_

I felt bad for leaving Marcoh here, he's going to be captured by the homunculi, I wish I could warn him as soon as he give the paper of vague information to Ed…maybe I should. I wonder if they know about me? Do they really know about me? Have they tried to find out information about me? No, I can't think that. I came from another world. There's no way they know about me, they would think that I'm just another person in their way. I've read several fanfictions about how people were 'supposedly' pulled through the gate and the homunculi knew about it. Geez how cliché is that? (AN: No offence to those who did make the plot like that in their stories!)

We got to the station and it appears that the train was gone, but one of the workers said that there should be one coming pretty soon so I didn't worry. We sat down on the bench and Sita –apparently was asleep the whole time through in my purse- popped out and sat on my head. Nice. Then I heard Armstrong speak up. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. Ed and I turned to him. "Incomplete though it may have been, you could have at least taken the Stone from him by force." Armstrong stated. Ed scoffed a little. "Yeah. I wanted it so bad I could taste it. But…" Ed said. "We don't want to get out bodies back so badly that we would deprive this town of its source of care." Al finished. Ed looked up into the cloudy blue sky. "We gained plenty just finding out that a Philosopher's Stone can be made. We'll look for it some other way. Right Kyrie?" Ed asked.

I nodded. "You said that your grandfather made Philosopher's Stones right?" Ed asked. I nodded yet again, making Sita almost fall off my head. "Yes… but I have never seen him make any before, so I have no clue how he made them. He went crazy after I pretty much buried the last of the Stones Somewhere in Syria, and trust me, the stone is basically 30-40 feet deep in the ground, so I doubt you will ever survive trying to get it, the ground will swallow you up before you can say, 'I found it!' But I will do what I can to help you make the Philosopher's Stone. Besides…I need it too." I smiled. Ed nodded silently agreeing with me.

I heard a train coming and I looked over Ed and saw a stack of smoke in the distance. It came. Ed, Armstong and I stood up and Armstrong picked up Al's crate with ease and we stood by waiting for the train to stop. It was silent, besides the train clacking on the tracks, until, "What about you, Major? Are you okay with not reporting back to Central about Dr. Marcoh?" Ed asked. "All I met today was a simple small-town Doctor named Mauro." Armstrong said simply. Ed snickered at that and I couldn't help but smile along. I heard footfalls coming out way and I heard someone. "Hey!" We turned around and saw Marcoh right there with his hands on his knees panting as if he had ran a marathon. He then caught his breath and soon as the train stopped. Then he stood up. "Dr. Marcoh…" Armstong said. Pleasantly surprised. Marcoh walked up to us and he handed out a piece of paper to Ed. "This is where my materials are hidden. If you're sure you won't be regretting the truth, then take a look at this. Knowing you, you'll be able to find the truth within the truth—No, I've said too much." He said. He then started to walk off. "I pray that the day will come when you get your bodies back." He said waving off.

On my own accord I ran up to Marcoh. "Doctor!" I shouted. He stopped and turned to me. I looked up at him and I looked him straight in the eye. "Listen to me, I have a bad feeling that once you go home something may happen. I'm no fortune-teller, but as soon as you get home, pack up and head out of here. Something bad will happen…and if you are pressed to say anything about me, Ed or Armstrong about prying around for information… you cannot say anything. A storms coming, and I have no clue what it will bring." I paused. Of course I knew what it would bring, I freaking watched this show _**five **_times! "Promise me that you will not say a word." I said firmly, going into military mode. He studied me for a moment or two then nodded. I smiled at him. "Good. Be careful Doctor." I said.

I ran back to the boys and we got onto the train. This time Al was with us in the seats, I still chuckled at Al for being stuck with the sheep. Sita was curled comfortably on my shoulders and she has no intention to move. The train took us out to the countryside and it was quite peaceful. Ed was looking at the paper Marcoh gave him. "Brother, what does it say?" Al asked. "National Central Library, First Branch." He said slightly confused. "Ah, I get it. To hide a tree, place it in a forest, eh?" Armstrong said knowingly. "The Volume of Books there is enormous, after all." Armstrong finished. Ed then smiled like he hit the jackpot. He's a lot smarter than I give him credit for. "There are clues about the Stone there." He said. I smiled along but then it disappeared when I looked out the window.

Probably right now, Marcoh was captured by Lust. I wanted so badly to tell him to come with us, but that would really screw up the plot line. I have to let things take its course until I think I can see what will happen in the future. I leaned against Al's crate and I laid my head against it. I closed my eyes and I took a nice, long, warm nap.

_**(Break)**_

We got to Resembool and it was a quaint little town. Granted, the Rockbells lived a little further in the outskirts, but all in all the townspeople were really kind. They welcomed back Ed and Al, along with a few question about who I was, but they were quite kind. We took to the road and I enjoyed the scenery. Back home I would walk and jog about 3 miles a day, and I'm glad I did that, because the road was pretty long. We came close to the end of the road and (with my enhanced eyesight) I saw a slightly large yellow house with green accents on it. I saw a dog with an automail leg barking and wagging its tail, as if it was really happy to see us. This was going to be an interesting encounter.

As we neared the short stonewall I saw a short elderly woman greeting us there right next to Den the dog. "Yo, Granny. We're home." Ed greeted. I nodded my head in introduction. "My word, what have you gotten into?" The woman said smiling slightly, observing that Al was in a crate and that I was standing next to Ed. Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot has happened. Can you set us up again?" Ed asked sheepishly. Armstrong placed Al down and Den came up to us and sniffed at us. Sita dropped down from my shoulders and interacted with Den. Then he went over to Al greeting Al. "This is Major Armstrong. And this girl is Kyrie Northwood." Ed introduced. Granny shook Armstrong's hand first then she shook mine. "Pinako Rockbell." She said. She was one short woman, I'll tell you that much. "Call me Granny." She said to me.

She stepped back a bit and observed Ed. "You know, I don't see you for a while, Ed, and you've gone and grown smaller." She stated bluntly. I held in a snigger and Ed looked annoyed with a capital A. "Hey! Usually in this situation, you say 'grown _bigger_'" Ed stressed with a tic on his forehead. Granny popped up gravely with her glasses glowing and responded. "If you had grown bigger, I would have said it." She said. "What was that you mini hag?" Ed said furiously. I heard something whistling furiously through the air and hit Ed, square on the forehead. It was a wrench…apparently a very large wrench. I laughed out loud at the sight. I looked up and saw a girl from the top floor balcony. She was wearing baggy pants and a black tube top and her long blonde hair was held back in a green bandanna. "I told you, when you come back for maintenance, call first!" She shouted. Ed immediately stood back up and shouted at her. "Winry, are you trying to kill me?" He shouted. Winry just laughed. "Welcome back!" She said smiling. "Yeah!" Ed said sitting down.

I giggled. "Nice girlfriend Ed, is she usually that hard to get?" I said grinning. Ed turned to me growling. "Shut up!" He said fighting a blush on his face. I shook my head. "Well then, let's go inside and take a look at you Ed." Granny said. I couldn't wait to see what happens next. After we went inside, granny went right to making cups of tea for us and Ed laid out his broken auto mail. You should know what happened next. Winry screamed in terror as she saw what was left of her hard work. "Oh, no!" She screamed. I was sitting next to Ed and Sita was with Den on the floor talking with him. Strangely enough, I understood what Den was talking about. Must be my canine side. Winry was holding up her precious work (which was in pieces), and Ed was next to me casually sipping tea from a mug. "Yeah, sorry. It's all smashed up." Ed said bluntly. I scooted away from Ed to avoid the wrath of Winry.

"All smashed up? This is the first-rate automail I put my whole heart and soul into making!" She shouted shaking with anger and shock. Here comes the kicker. "Yeah, and now it's all in tiny little pieces." Ed said smiling. He immediately got a fist in the face. "Gee, shut up while you are at it Ed." I said drinking my tea casually. Winry then looked at Al, who was still in the wooden crate, and just looked at him like a mother hen would scold her child. "So, what, are you smashed up too, Al? Just what sort of lives are you living?" Winry asked. Al just blushed (How can he manage that?) and just laughed nervously. Which in turn, made Winry kick Al in the head. Now both brothers were on the floor twitching. We just stared at them while Winry ranted. "Geez, all you ever do is worry me." She said growling at them.

Granny emptied her pipe in an ashtray. Ed had finished explaining about the Philosopher's stone and how we will obtain that information. "I see." She said. I looked over and saw Den and Sita eating from the same dish. Apparently Sita was asking how Den got an automail arm. I tuned her out and listened intently to Granny's conversation. "And in order to get that information, you want to go to Central as soon as possible?" Granny simplified. "Yeah. We'd like you to put a ruch on this." Ed said. Granny was observing Ed's leg automail. "It's not just the arm, your leg needs adjusting too." She said mildly surprised. "Oh, because he's grown so much, right?" Winry quipped. Ed got annoyed. "Shut up!" He said. I laughed at the two.

Granny knocked on Ed's leg. "The leg aside, we'll have to build the arm from scratch." Granny said. "Can you have it done in a week?" Ed asked. "Give us some credit." Granny joked. She took a drag and blew some smoke out. Then she smiled. "Three days." She said smiling. She then put on a spare leg after she took of his other one. "Make do with this spare, for now." She said as she backed away. Ed nodded and he stood up. He almost fell foreword. "Sure is hard not to walk on a leg I'm not used to." He stated. "We'll be finished before you're used to it." Granny said. Winry stood up counting off her fingers. "That being said, between machining, assembly, connecting, and finishing, I'll be pulling nothing but all-nighters." She said out loud. "Sorry to ask so much of you." Ed said lowly. Winry looked back at him, smiling brightly. "You want to get to central as soon as possible, right? Fine then, I'll over work myself for you." She said brightly. Ed blushed a little bit. I'm soo going to make his life a little more entertaining. "But in return, you're going to pay a bundle in rush order fees!" She said happily. I cracked up at Ed face. "Shut up Kyrie!"

_**(Break)**_

I offered to help Granny make up some dinner and she said that it would be nice. Al was outside with Armstrong, who is chopping up wood (with his bare fists), and Ed was out somewhere. Most likely getting flowers for his mothers grave. "So, tell me Kyrie, how did you meet up with the boys?" She asked. I was cracking some eggs to make Steak and eggs for dinner. "Well, I met them up in Liore. I came from the East from a small country named Syria to look for the Philosopher's Stone. I kinda met up with them when we were up against this fraud of a priest." I said as I beat the eggs. "I see, Ed told me that your grandfather made philosopher's stones. Why couldn't you use one of his?" She said as she worked on Ed's auto mail leg. "Well you see, I buried the last one when I was 4. I vaguely remember burying it in the countryside…but it's all gone now. The Genocide burned everything in its path."

Granny paused in her work and looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Genocide?" she asked. I nodded. "My country turned inside out. At first it was just a feud between the Parties, The Repubs and the Demos. Then it became an all out war. The innocents were involved and then it became Genocide. There was a third group that came out. The Creationists. It consisted of alchemists and soldiers alike that tried to stop the Genocide. My family and friends and many others were part of that. I know I was the last one standing in the Genocide. My country that is once green and lush with oasis's and forests and many canine/aviaries chimeras…all gone in fire and smoke." I said tiredly. Sita Looked up at me. Den was out side with Al so she stayed in here and took a nap. She is now on the table with Granny. "Oh my. You must've went through hard times, and now here you are." She said with a bit of sorrow. I smiled sadly. She has no idea. "Yeah, but now I'm with the brothers, I hope to make this place my permanent home." I said hopefully.

We continued to work, then Armstrong came in with a bunch of chopped up wood, shirtless mind you, and I wished that he would put on a shirt when he came in though. Seeing that many muscles made my stomach churn a bit. "I am finished." He said proudly. I saw a sparkle pop out. Man… how does he do it? "Oh, thanks." Granny said not looking up. "I don't see Edward Elric around." Armstrong said. "Yeah. He said he was going to visit his mothers grave." Granny said finally. I looked out the kitchen window. The green hills looked lonely, but to me, they looked really free. "Major, Kyrie… what kind of lives are those boys leading?" She asked us, tightening a screw on the leg. I looked down holding a plate of food for Winry. "Let Armstrong tell you, I'll bring a plate of food upstairs for Winry." I said. I walked upstairs and I heard a few things in one of the rooms. I knocked on the door. "Winry, I have food for you." I said. I opened the door and walked in. She was drawing a diagram for the automail arm and she was just finishing up. "Hey…I have your food." I said smiling.

She turned around and saw me. "Hey! Um…Kyrie right?" She said a little confused. I nodded. "Here, you are going to need your strength if you are going to need to make your best automail." I said jokingly. She smiled. "Thanks! I am a little hungry." She said. She decided to take a ten-minute break and eat the food I made. "So Kyrie…how did you meet up with Ed and Al?" She said eating her eggs. Sita came in the room and jumped onto my shoulders and made herself comfortable. I told her about how I met up with Ed and Al and how we fought the priest in Liore, and how we went against Scar (in which Winry was sheepish about hitting Ed and throwing a fit about her automail) and how we met Marcoh and he showed us the Philosopher's Stone.

"Wow, you guys must've had fun." She said violet eyes sparkling. I shook my head. "Not really, but I'm glad I came along." I said. A mild silence went between us. "So…do you like Ed then?" She asked suddenly and then she stuffed the steak in her mouth. I looked at her incredulously, and then I smiled. "No… I like Ed and Al…their like brothers to me, so you don't have to worry about me taking your boyfriend." I said sipping my tea. Winry turned red. "Ed's not my boyfriend!" She shouted. Then she got up and got her things together and started to work on her auto mail. I chuckled. "There's no shame in liking him Winry. I mean, if you like him, tell him." I said smiling. I saw steam coming out of her ears. But she said nothing. I smiled. "Okay, if you want to talk with me Winry, Let me know. I'll be downstairs kay?" I said slyly. "Okay." She said still red. I left the room smiling.

I went downstairs only to see Edward being crushed by Armstrong. I laughed at the sight. "KYRIE! HELP ME!" He shouted. I laughed. "Armstrong, put Ed down and put back on your shirt. You're embarrassing us." I giggled. I guess he didn't hear me. Oh well. I kept laughing. Later in the night, I was about to settle myself onto the couch and sleep, but Granny whapped me (lightly) with a wrench and ordered me to go to the guest room next to Winry's room. I was about to object but she wouldn't have it. So here I am in this room (the door is closed by the way) and Sita was walking in circles on the bed and lay down. I set my, oh so magical purse next to her and I wanted silk pajamas.

I reached in and my hand was enveloped in darkness, after a couple of seconds feeling around, I felt silk at my fingertips. I brought out a thick silk nightgown the color of snow and I went into the bathroom, which was conjoined to the guest room, and I saw myself in the mirror. For a brief second, I saw my old self in the mirror. I shook my head furiously. "I am Eona Marie Smith. I came to this world to change things…the question is…and I really Eona? And how long until I can go home and get way from all this?" I spoke aloud. "You know, you should understand that you left your old self in your world." Sita said bringing me out of my revere. I looked down. She jumped up to the counter near the sink and looked up at me. I shrugged and I stripped down to my underwear. It was a very warm night so I can't wait to go to sleep.

"What do you mean by, 'Leaving my old self'? Any explanations?" I asked. Sita looked a little guilty. "Well, tell me you've only been in this world for about almost a week right? Well, when you fell through the hole near the great willow, you abandoned yourself, your human self, and created your own new life. As for your second question… until your journey is done, you will not leave until then end." Sita said with as much wisdom as a crazy gypsy. I put on my silk nightgown and went over to the bed and pulled out a blue hairbrush from the purse, and brushed my white hair. I wish I could be freaking out right now; any other person who was an anime fan could easily do this right? Right?

I went to lie down on my bed and I couldn't help but cry. So I left my old self behind just to live this life? So I really am Kyrie Luna Northwood. Damn. I felt wet tears flooding out of my eyes and I couldn't stop crying. Sita Jumped up to my side. "Why Sita…I mean…I love this place…but what about my family? They'll know that I'm missing. And they'll probably put out a missing child papers." I cried into my pillow. I want to go home. I just want to go home. "You mean you weren't told that time stopped in your world?" Sita said. I stopped crying…then I felt shock…then I felt anger. I felt tics on my head and I glowered at Sita. I saw her fur stand on end and she looked like she was sweating pretty hard. "Time…stopped…in my world?" I seethed. Sita was shaking in fear. Apparently she has never seen me mad before.

Sita scooted up to the head of the bed and she was cornered. I swore I was smiling evilly. "Sita… you are to tell me what is going on in my world NOW." I said growling. Sita was waving her paws in surrender. "OKAY! Don't kill me!" She said cowering. She took a deep breath. "Okay I'll explain a little more about your situation. You were thrown into this world by a red haired goddess right?" She said. I nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't agree to what she said. She said that if I agree to what she wanted me to do in this world she'd bring my Father back." I said. Oh great I just had to bring up my past. "Well you see, Gods and Goddesses can mess with other peoples lives if they wanted to. So I guess, you were thrown here due to that fact, that probably your life was bad. Your father died on you so I guess the goddess made a deal with you and if you do as she says, you can go back to home with your life fixed up. As for you time, if you spend a month here, it's only 10 minutes in your world." She paused.

I yawned. I was really tired. "Sita, can you tell me about this stuff tomorrow? I'm really tired." I said. And I was! I wanted information on what's going on, but it seems that I have all the time in the world. I went to sleep, thinking about my family. Is my family looking for me? What will Rhys say if he found me? He will most likely scold me for running off, scaring my little brother and sister and my mom, but what about my dad? Would that red haired goddess brings him back like she would? But I didn't agree to her deal though. So would me being here be null and void? I don't know…but you know what. I'll enjoy my stay here in FMA, just think of my life here as my character a vacation. Yeah…a vacation. I fell into deep blackness.

_**(BREAK)**_

Me: Holy hell, I'm soo sorry for not updating!

Ed: Yeah, sure you are.

Me: I AM! I have work and writing friends and getting through writers blocks and everything!  
Al: Ed, give her a break.

Nico: Yeah give her a break.

::Ed and Al Stare at him::

Me: Hey Nico, sorry Audience, my mind has been on PJO for the past few weeks and if you go to my profile, you will understand the updates and stories I would like to do in the future.

Nico: Yeah BTW stop slacking off.

Me: I'm NOT SLACKING! I'm working for money for my car!

Nico: You still are slacking.

Me: Shut up son of Hades. Anyways, sorry for the late update and I know that this chapter sucked royally about the plot and how Sita knows about the Goddess and how Eona/Kyrie is trying to figure out what's going on and so forth.

Ed: Anyways, we hope you fave, save to story alert, and message us.

Me: Preferably all three, most likely the messaging and help me get more ideas flowing for the story.

Nico: Remember to Review and fave people, or TAL21 will start working on Secrets.

Me: SHHH! Don't tell them anything! Anyways, Remember to check my profile for updates and cool facts and what stories I would like to do. I hope to hear from you guys! Remember my chibi-shadow readers I Love you! ^_^


	6. Decoding and Barry the Chopper

Life In Full Metal Alchemist

By Twilight Anime Lover 21

_**Slight warning: long or short depending on you, and driving myself off the wall for a plot. T_T**_

_**Disclaimer: I owe nothing…though I wish I did. ::Sobs::**_

"_**Welcome to my Masquerade, make sure you keep you mask on till midnight, or you will get kicked out."**_

_**- Me with a few friends at Prom**_

_**Finishing our Visit, Decoding and Barry The Chopper.**_

It was the last day that Winry and Granny should be done with Ed's arm and leg.__I was outside with Al and Sita looking up at the sky. I was just about to close my eyes in bliss, until Ed got kicked out of the house and he is now lying next to me with Den on the other side. "They said it would take three day s right? So give them three days." Al said patiently. I rolled my eyes. "Ed just relax, we have all the time in the world to make a philosopher's stone, just be chillaxin." I said lying on my elbows. Ed sighed. "I know, I know. It's just when I think of a clue to the Stone that's so close, I get all fidgety." He said wiggling around on the ground, Den following suit. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

With my hypersensitive hearing, I heard the house door open and Den was barking at Winry who's running towards up with Ed's arm in tow. "Here you go! It's all ready!" She said smiling proudly. I went inside and sat down while Ed was sitting on the couch, with what he calls a 'brave' face on. I snickered at his demise. "Shut up Kyrie. If you had auto mail, you'd probably do the same thing." Ed remarked. I smiled. "Well Ed, I may not have auto mail like you, but I do have a blood deficiency to deal with." I said, laid back in my chair. "Okay, Are you ready?" Granny said positioning the leg for him and Winry the same with the arm. "Um, yeah." Ed squeaked a bit. "All right then. One…" Granny started. "Two…" Winry said. "Three." They both said at the same time. They connected the arm and leg and I could tell that Ed felt a large shock of pain. Even I winced at the sight.

After he settled down with a bead of sweat down his face, he spoke. "I hate when the nerves connect. Every time." He said after he gave a large sigh. "But once we get a Philosophers Stone, I can kiss that pain goodbye!" Ed said hopefully. I smiled gently at that. Then Granny and Winry purposely tightened the auto mail to get him a little more pain then usual. "I'd hate to lose our biggest source of Income." Granny said unfeeling. "Right. You don't have to overexert yourselves to get back to normal." Winry replied. Then somehow a background of pink gears and hearts popped up. I felt like I just popped a few painkillers and just let my imagination go wild. "Besides, isn't it nice? The smell of the oil, the hum of the bearings, the rugged yet beautiful form, whose design is based on anatomical engineering… Ah, how wonderful you are, automail!" She said as she swooned over the thoughts she had.

Ed butted in. "Crazy Gear head." Ed said bluntly. A gold sparkle popped by her face as she glowered at Ed. "Shut up, alchemy freak!" She quipped back. I had to throw in a 'Hey!' cuz I was an alchemy user too. "All right, we're done." Winry said as she finished up. Ed did a few stretches to try out his new automail and see if it worked smoothly. I was impressed. Why couldn't we have this technology, back in the 1900s during the world wars? But we didn't have alchemy. I shrugged at the thought. "Well?" Winry asked. "Yeah, feels good." Ed said rotating the arm. "This time in increased the percentage of chrome, to try to make it less prone to rusting. The tradeoff is that it's strength isn't as great, so don't try anything crazy with…" She was cut off buy Ed running out the door shouting. "Al, sorry to keep you waiting!" He shouted. I sighed. "Impatient boy." I said sipping my tea.

I went out side and I picked up some metal similar to Al's armor and I put it next to him. "Here." I said. Ed looked up to me confused. "I figured that if Al's armor thinned out it would be dangerous, so I went to town and picked up some metal similar to his armor. It won't thin out as much, but it should help." I said smiling. Ed nodded to me. "Thank Kyrie." Ed said smiling. Not to long after we put the rest of the metal next to Al, Armstrong came out. "You can fix him right away?" He asked. I was sitting next to a barrel with Sita next to me, petting her as I watched Ed getting ready to piece Al back together. "Uh-huh. You kind of have to know the trick to it though." Ed explained. "The seal on the inside of his back is the medium between Al's soul and the armor, so I have to be sure not to ruin it." He said. As soon as he said that, he clapped his hands together and placed his had onto Al's body and the metal was placed back onto his body and he was whole again. "All right, good as new!" Ed exclaimed. "You wanna go right at it?" Ed asked. Al agreed and they went to the front of the yard and they spared.

With Sita on my shoulders again, I sat at the steps of the home with Granny standing beside me, smoking her pipe. "It's going to be quiet around here again." She spoke. I tuned her out and watched the brothers fight. I know they were speaking about going to Central to find out about the Philosophers stone. Granny turned to me. "Kyrie…you seem a lot older than you look. Can you promise me to look after those two? It seems to me that they will need some guidance along the way." She said wisely. I looked at her shocked. Then I smiled. "Of course Granny. I'll make sure they will be fine." I said smiling. We watched them spar and Al won due to the fact that Ed tired himself out. I couldn't help but tease him about it.

_**(Break)**_

I was in the living room sitting on a chair while Ed fell fast asleep on the couch. Sita was on top of my head, which I didn't mind, and I couldn't help but thinking that Ed was cute while he was asleep. Al sighed. "He's sleeping with his tummy out again. What am I going to do with him?" Al spoke. I chuckled. Granny stepped forward. "You're almost like his guardian, Al." Granny said wittingly. "It's hard work having a brother who takes so much time an effort." Al said gently. Winry walked to my side and she questioned Al. "How old are you boys now?" She asked. I leaned back into my chair making myself comfortable. My back was hurting from slouching.

"I'm 14, Brother is 15."Al replied. Winry pulled a blanket over Ed and I could tell she was very tired. The dark bags under her eyes were very noticeable and she was yawning a bit. She sat next to Ed's head and looked at him in a loving way. Seeing this scene plenty of times, I managed to understand a lot of emotions. "To think that someone the same age as me, and as tiny as him, is a human weapon is laughable, huh? As vulnerable as he is when he's sleeping." She said with care. I quietly sipped my tea as Al spoke. "Thank you, both of you." He said gratefully. "What's this? Why so formal?" Winry asked.

"I'm grateful to you, Granny and Winry, for always welcoming us like you were our real family. He won't say it, but Brother feels the same way." Al said looking down a little, as if he was going to cry a little. Winry was a little speechless. I set my empty cup down and I stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed. We are leaving in the morning right? So I'll see you then." I said. I walked over to Winry. "Make sure you don't stay up late, kay?" I said to her. Winry nodded and I set my way to the guest room, passing Armstrong, and I sat there for a few minutes. "What are you thinking?" Sita asked me. I mulled over my thoughts.

"I guess I finally gave up that this place is fiction. It's as real as my world. And as long as I'm here, I will make sure things change a bit." I said out loud. After that I put on my nightgown and I said a little prayer to what ever God is up there. I asked to give me strength to help the Brothers with their goal as well as to help me with the situation I'm in. I hope that things will go smoothly from here on out.

_**(Break)**_

We woke up early and I managed to put on my clothes and stuffed my nightgown in the dark oblivion that is my purse, and we were outside getting ready to go. Sita jumped onto my shoulders and was waving Den goodbye. Granny was on the steps waving us off. "Thanks for everything Granny." Ed said giving her a thankful wave. "Sure." She smiled. "Yeah, thanks for everything, I hope to see you again." I smiled. Al stood up next to me. "Huh? Where's Winry?" Al asked.

Granny chuckled a little. "She _has _been working for several days n a row. Want me to wake her up?" Granny asked. I shook my head. "No that's fine, she should have some sleep anyways." I said placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Yeah, that's okay, that's okay." He said slipping from my grasp and headed towards the road. "She'd just nag me about making maintenance, and whatever. Bye" Ed said with his eyes closed. 'He must still be sleepy.' I thought. I rolled my eyes and I followed them. "Listen Boys and Kyrie. Come on back once in a while and have dinner with us." She said as she looked at us. I saw her eyes through her glasses and It was a warm hazel color. Al nodded. Ed laughed a little. "Heh, you want us to come all this way into the mountains just for dinner?" He asked. Granny smiled teasingly.

I heard a voice from the balcony and saw Winry in her PJs and was rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Ed, Al…" She spoke as she sleepily waved. "Kyrie. Come back soon." She said. I smiled and Ed blushed. Even though his back was to her. "Yeah." He said as he waved back. I waved goodbye to Winry and Granny and we headed off to the station. I noticed that Ed had a light blush on his face so I couldn't help myself. "Ed… do you like Winry?" I asked slyly. I think he choked on his spit a little cus he totally turned red and I was laughing my butt off. "That's none of your damn business Kyrie!" He shouted at me with a full on blush. I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, lover boy, I was just asking." I spoke with a non-interested voice. He ranted on, but my thoughts went elsewhere. We were heading to Central. I can't wait to see Maes Huges again. He did say I could stay at his home with Glacia and Elisia. I smiled at the though and we went on our way.

_**(Break)**_

The National Central Library. If you wanted information, then you go there and you will be presented with the best to find whatever you want to be found…and we were in front of the rubble that _was _once the greatest library in Central. Ed was in shock and he was starting to tear up a bit. I knew who destroyed it. The Homunculus was onto us, and I have no clue what they knew about me. But if I say anything before what should be said…I'm sure that King Bradley would skin me alive, no scratch that, FATHER would probably kill me before my time. I shuddered at the thought.

"Dr. Marcoh's research materials…!" Ed was speechless. "Well, that's unfortunate." I spoke aloud, not really caring. "How can you say that!" Ed shouted. "Well come on Ed, what am I supposed to say? 'Oh no! The library is gone and our lives are ruined! What shall we do!'" I dramatized as I put my hand to my forehead in a swooning fashion. I saw that he had a tic on his head. Then he just went on inside. "Wait up Brother!" Al shouted. I sighed. "Come on Sita, lets go in." I said to the little winged fox as I followed in with Al and Armstrong. The strong stench of burned leather, stone, and paper wafted into my nostrils and my eyes were watering and the smell just about killed me.

Armstrong put his large hand on my small shoulder and asked, "Are you okay Kyrie? You look like you are about to pass out." He asked gently. I was about to pass out. I looked down at Sita and she was sneezing a bit. Probably due to the smell. "Sorry Armstrong. My nose is really sensitive to smells and it smells like the library was burned down a couple days ago." I said thickly. Then I sneezed. Some one must be talking about me. I wandered around and I was getting used to the smells. I looked down and I saw a half burned book. I picked it up and dusted it off. It looked like a child's book but it was illegible. I dropped it and I sat down.

I sighed heavily. "Kyrie?" A voice said. I looked up and saw Al. "Hey Al, what's up?" I said smiling. Sita went over to Al and jumped onto his shoulder. Al didn't mind. "I was just wondering. Why would anyone burn down a building like this?" He asked me. I shugged. "I don't know Al. It feels like someone hated books I guess. It happened back home with me." I said aloud. Even though I know who burned it down, it wouldn't be wise to speak about it now. Al tilted his head. "What? What happened in your home?" Al asked me. I scoffed. "Well before I was born, there was a man named Hitler and he was against the politics of our country and he wanted to created the perfect nation. Blonde hair, blue eyes and stature of 6 foot one. Even though he wasn't his perfect image, he hated the lesser races. So he burned books of history and how life is supposed to be and even books of fiction. He died of a drug over dose or he was assassinated. I don't know how he died but we sure learned a lesson." I said. "Wow, all that just because he wanted perfection?" Al asked me. I nodded. "Some people want to watch the world burn, and others want to become god to change the world." I spoke.

I stood up and Al and I looked around and we went back to Ed who picked up a charred book, but it crumbled into ashes. "It burned up completely, huh?" He said to himself. My ears perked up after I heard a female voice outside. "Major Armstrong!" It shouted. We turned around and saw two people at the entrance of the library. One male, and the other female, and they were in a military salute. It was 2nd Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh. "Oh, if it isn't 2nd lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh. What's the matter?" Armstrong asked. Ross spoke up. "You've been ordered to come report to the Command Center." She said sharply. "We will be taking over for you in escorting Edward Elric." Brosh said with the same tone.

Armstrong just closed his eyes and a sparkle popped out. Dang it, I wanted to touch it! "Hmm, very well." He said simply. Ed was annoyed and Al was just a little surprised. "What is this? Here I think I can get away from the stuffy old guy, and now we've got _another _escort?" He said with his hands behind his head. I shook my head. "Look Ed, we can't just go about this alone. You know Scar is on the loose and we need at least some protection." I said thoughtfully. Ed growled. "Yeah well what about you! Can you protect yourself? I haven't seen you fight! Maybe you don't know how!" He shouted pointing at me. I felt a tic at my head. "Look I'm in a new country and I don't know how things work here, so give me some credit will you!" I said snarling.

Next thing I knew we were in a car and I was squished to the window seat and Ed was sitting next to me. Ha! He got the hump seat. I snickered to myself. Sita was now on my head. (Why is she sitting on my head? I'm not Kiba from Naruto) and I just stared outside the window. I wanted to tune out the conversation, but I can't. My ears won't let me. "As far as the library incident, there is someone who was well acquainted with the materials at the first branch. Although she was no longer working there." Ross said bluntly.

Ed got annoyed. "Doesn't sound very hopeful." He said as he crossed his arms. I noted that Brosh was staring at Al. I saw a question mark pop out of nowhere as Al spoke. "Do you need something?" Al asked confused. "Oh, um, forgive me for asking, but why do you wear the suit of Armor?" He asked. I snickered as Ed and Al was trying to come up with an answer. They both spoke at the same time. "It's what he/I do/es." They spoke at the same time. I couldn't help but snicker a bit when my ears picked up what the frightened soldiers were saying. "What he does? Lieutenant, what _is_ it that he does?" Brosh said panicky. "Who are these boys?" Ross said in the same tone. Ed moved my face out of the way so he could look out side. My neck was getting a crick. "Ah, Al, isn't the view here pretty?" Ed said quite loudly in my ear. "Sure is Brother." Al said nervously.

"Ed, you are hurting me, do me a favor and stop pushing my face against the window!" I said angrily and I gave him a falcon punch to the face. He shriveled against Al and the poor soldiers were looking at me fearfully. I smiled at them. "Don't worry, that's not my bad side. If you were to see my bad side, you'd be dead." I smiled. Again, they turned back and were panicking again. "Who is that girl? Is she a demon?" Brosh said scared. "I don't know, but I hope I won't get on her bad side!" Ross said back. "Hey, I'm right here you know!" I said with a tic on my forehead. Honestly, what am I to do around here?

We stopped by a large apartment complex and we went inside. It looked a bit like a small time hotel. We asked the people if Sheska was in and they gave us the key and we went to the 6th floor. When we got to her room, we opened the door and saw books. Loads and Loads of books. I smiled. I was in book heaven! "W-what is with this mountain of books?" Ed said in awe. "Well, I think we found ourselves a book lover, boys." I smiled. We managed to get through the shelves and mountains of book calling for the person we are looking for. "Is there really someone living here?" Brosh said to himself. "Miss Sheska? Are you here? Miss Sheska?" Ross called out. I swore I heard somebody shout help, but it was really muffled. I was right behind Al when he stopped. Now I heard a muffled 'Help'. I looked in front of him and I saw a hand poking out under a pile of books. Al pointed at the pile. "Brother, there's someone…" Al started. Then he panicked. "There's someone buried under there!" Al Shouted. I freaked too. I mean, who would live in book heaven and then all of a sudden your books, attacked you? You would be pretty freaked.

We started digging up the books that have fallen on top of the poor woman. "Dig! Dig! Dig this place up!" Ed shouted. About 5 minutes later we got a woman out. She was wearing jeans and a pink sweater and her short brown hair was messy and she wore glasses. Brosh was half buried in the books we dug up, Al was dizzy, Ed was wide eyed at the amount of books he threw, and Ross was holding a couple of books and shook her head as if she saw it happen everyday. Sheska was bowing to us. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I accidentally knocked over a mountain of books!" She said apologizing. "I thought I was going to die under there. Thank you very much!" She said again.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're fine Sheska. I just can't believe how many books you have here." I giggled. Ed sighed. "Are you Sheska?" Ed asked. I knocked him upside the head. "That **is **Sheska, Ed. Didn't you hear me use her name." I said annoyed. She nodded. "Yes." She said shortly. "The one from the first branch?" Ed asked again. Sheska flinched at the name and I swear she's a drama queen. The background suddenly became golden and sparkles galore popped everywhere. "The first branch. Oh, how sweet the sound of it!" She exclaimed. "I've always loved books, ever since I was born, so when I wound up securing a job there, it felt like I had gone to heaven." She said as she sprouted wings and a halo. Then a dramatic spotlight came over her. "But I forgot I was at work and all I ever did was read books, so I got fired. I have to work, because I want to move my sickly mother into a better hospital, but… Ah, I really am a klutz at everything, except for reading books, so no matter where I go, I can't get a job." She sobbed and then she got into our faces and cried. "Yes, I'm a good for nothing person! I'm the scum of society!" She cried.

I was just about to smack her until Ed spoke up. "Um, there something we'd like to ask you." He said slightly annoyed. She stopped in her dramatics and answered. "Yes?" Ed was still a little skittish. "Do you remember seeing any research notes belonging to someone named Tim Marcoh?" Ed asked. The background turned pink with the name Tim Marcoh rolling through. "Tim Marcoh… Tim Marcoh…" She said aloud. Then she clapped her hands together. "Ah! Yes, I remember." She exclaimed. "Really?" Ed asked. Even I leaned foreword. "They were handwritten, and moreover, they had been shoved into a bookcase in the wrong section, so I remember them well." She said. Ed and Al were excited. "So they really were there!" Ed said, and then he remembered that the library was demolished. He and Al fell to the floor with a doom cloud over their heads. "Which means sure enough, they've been burned up." Ed said with sorrow.

Sheska popped up and she asked. "Did you want to read those research notes?" She asked. I nodded and spoke for them. "Yeah, but they burned up." I spoke. Ed turned his back and started to leave. "Sorry to have bothered you." Al said. Three…Two…One… "I remember everything that was in them." Sheska said. I saw Ed and Al's faces turn comical and astounded. I just smirked at the sight. They went right in her face and they were like "WHA!" "Well, I mean, I remember the content of any book I read. It will take some time but do you want me to duplicate them for you?" She said with a small smile on her face. Ed and Al became so ecstatic that they were throwing their arms in the air and I swore I saw words shouting, 'Are you serious!' In the background. Ed clasped Sheska's hands and he thanked her. Al was holding Japanese fans going from side to side in celebration. "Thank you Bookworm!" Ed thanked her. 'Isn't this Amestris, not Japan?' I sweat dropped.

_**(Break)**_

Sheska would be taking about five days to write all the notes that Marcoh made, so I wasn't too worried. I left Ed and Al back at the apartment complex that is used for Soldiers and State Alchemists who travel around a lot. I walked around Central with Sita on my shoulder. Today I was wearing a light ivory shirt and blue jeans and black Chinese slippers. I was wearing a dark gray robe with bell sleeves and it was a light fabric. It was a little warm out side so I looked for ice cream. I saw a small shop and I went inside. There were a couple of people here. So it didn't feel awkward.

I went up to the counter and looked at the variety of flavors. "Lets see, there's Vanilla and Chocolate but I want to try other flavors. Which one do you want Sita?" I asked out loud, but not loud enough so that people would think I'm talking to my little fox friend. "How about Almond Divinity? Or Pistachio?" Sita asked. I pondered that for about a minute. I finally decided to go with both flavors, Almond Divinity and Pistachio, and I walked back outside. I walked down the sidewalk eating my ice cream. I even gave Sita a few bites.

I came across a park and I decided to walk around there. Sita decided to walk by my side finally. "You weigh a bit too much, Sita. Have you been sneaking cookies from some kid on the train ride back?" I said sarcastically. "Hey, I weigh about 3 pounds. Deal with it." She said blue eyes flashing. "Hey, I can transmute you into a horse sized fox anytime you know." I quipped back. She was a little silent later on. I sat down on a bench and just watched the time pass by. Little kids were chasing each other playing tag or hide and seek. I didn't realize that someone sat next to me.

"Hello Miss Northwood. How was your trip with the Elric Brothers?" The person said. I jerked to my senses and I looked to my left. It was Maes Hughes. "L-lieutenant Coronal Hughes! I didn't notice you there!" I said astounded. I was surprised. I didn't expect him to be here. He clapped his hand onto my shoulder and he gave me a smile. "Now Kyrie, didn't I tell you to call me Maes or Dad? I believe I told you before you headed out to the boys home." He chuckled. I gave a slight laugh. "Sorry, I'm not used to calling people so formal. It's either 'Yes, Sir!' Or something similar." I breathed out. I scooted back and looked at him. He was wearing casual clothing. Black boots and blue Jeans and he had on a purple-ish shirt. "What's with the casual clothing, Hughes? Er… I mean, Maes." I asked.

He chuckled. "I have the day off. One of my co-workers thought I was working a little too hard yesterday so he opted to take my place for today. So I thought, 'What a lovely day for a family outing.' So I brought my beautiful wife and darling child out with me." He gushed a little. I couldn't help but giggle. "Wow. Are they around?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course. I saw you over here and I figured I'd invite you over to a picnic with my family. Would you like to join?" He asked slyly. Something tells me I should join or face my doom. I waved my hands. "Oh no! I couldn't intrude on your family time Maes! Besides, I've already eaten." I said as I sweat dropped. My stomach growled like a little monster.

Maes raised an eyebrow. Without a word he grabbed me by my collar and he dragged me away from my precious bench and I wish I was kicking and screaming. "Now, now, I have a gut feeling that you haven't eaten anything today. So join us!" He said joyously. I noticed that some people were staring at us, but then shrugged it off. Well, it's Hughes, what do you expect? I was plopped down onto a blanket and I heard voices. "Daddy! Who is she?" A little girl voice piped up. I was staring at the sky when a cute little girl about 2 with her dirty blond hair up in two piggy-tails and green eyes popped into my field of view.

"Maes, did you drag her here without her consent?" a woman's voice chided. I saw another face pop up. She had a heart-shaped face and she had a kind smile, lovely brown eyes and pretty blond hair. I knew that these two were Glacia and Elicia. Maes laughed. "Well she was staring into space, so I though I'd bring her over here." Maes exaggerated. I rolled my eyes and I sat up. Sita was next to me and little Elicia was looking at her and me. "Who are you?" She asked with a cute little smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi. I'm Kyrie Luna Northwood. And you must be Elicia, right?" I said poking my finger to her nose.

She giggled. "Yup!" She said happily. I couldn't help but play this card. "How old are you Elicia?" I asked. "Tw-Three!" She said putting up her fingers. I melted right then and there. "AW! KAWAII!" I gushed. Glacia laughed a little. "She won't be turning three until two weeks have passed. But she's excited for it." She said smiling. "Yeah, my baby girl is growing up." Maes said smiling holding his daughter close in a hug. I couldn't help but tear up at that. My dad would always call me that. Glacia noticed my distress. "Kyrie, are you alright?" She asked worriedly." I shook my head furiously. "I'm fine really!" I said waving things off. Then, thank the heavens, my stomach growled.

Maes' face went blank. "You're hungry, right?" He said bluntly. I blushed. "Yeah I guess I'm a little hungry." I said looking down. Then a sub sandwich popped into my view. "Here! You can have this!" Elicia said happily. I looked up at Maes and Glacia. "Go ahead! You're practically family! Take it! We have more!" Maes said happily. I couldn't help but laugh. Maes was a great family loving guy. He was pretty cool. "Okay." I said I took it and I took a bite. I swear to whatever god was up there, they sent an amazing cooking angel down here. "Wow! This tastes great!" I said with bliss. Glacia smiled. "It's an old recipe I dug up from my recipe box. I figured seeing that it was a nice day, I made it up." She said pleasantly

Elicia sat next to me and started eating her sandwich and she got mayo on her face. I reached into my purse and pulled out a hankie. "Elicia, you have stuff on your face." I said with big sister instincts kicking in. I cleaned her up and Maes was gushing over us. "Aw! You look like a big sister to Elicia. How cute!" He gushed. I couldn't help but giggle at his antics. "Me? I used to have a little brother and sister before…" I stopped talking and I saw my vision turn black.

I saw a burned forest in front of me. I was running and my hands held two others. "Sissy! We can't run anymore! I'm too tired!" A little girls voice shouted. "We have to keep moving Kiara! I promised Dad that I'd take you and Kenji to safety!" I shouted. A tree fell infront of me and I veered off the direction and I managed to get out of the forest. I held two children that looked the age of 5 close to me. "HALT!" A voice shouted. I turned around and I saw a group of military personal aim their guns at me. I was about to snap my fingers until… "WE'LL SHOOT!" The voice shouted. Then gunfire filled my ears. I heard screaming then silence.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my reverie. Maes was looking down worriedly at me. "Are you okay, Kyrie?" He asked. I felt wetness on my face. I wiped the tears off my face and I smiled. "I'm fine. I just a little dust in my eye, anyways, lets' not worry about me. Elicia, do you want to play a game of Hide and Seek?" I said to the little cute girl, avoiding the fact that I had yet another flashback. Her face brightened immediately and she nodded furiously. "Okay." I said standing up. "You go hide and I'll try to find you okay?" I said smiling. "Yea!" She said with joy. "Just don't go too far Elicia." Gracia said gently. "Okay Mommy!" she said as she dashed off. "Kyrie." Gracia stopped me before I headed of after her. I looked back at her and Maes. "If you need anything, you can always come to us. Maes told me about what happened to you in your country. I hope you understand." She said gently. My eyes widened for a moment. Then I smiled softly. I nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said to them. Then I went off to find Elicia.

_**(Break)**_

After about an hour playing hide-and seek with Elicia _after _I finally caught her, even with my enhanced chimera speed, she was one fast little ball of sunshine, she was starting to get a little sleepy. I held her in my arms and her eyes were drooping. "Elicia, are you tired?" I asked the little girl. She shook her head, "No… I want sissy to play with me some more." She complained. I laughed. "Well I'll play with you some other time, kay?" I said smiling. "You promise?" She said cuddling with me. "I promise." I said. But she probably felt asleep. I saw Maes and Gracia packing up and I walked over with Elicia asleep in my arms.

Maes gushed over us. "AW! Don't you two look adorable! You look like sisters!" Maes gushed. I gave a half-hearted laugh. Gracia smiled kindly at me. I put the little girl into Gracia's arms and I backed up. "Well, I guess I'll be going then. I'll see you guys later kay?" I said waving my hands for good-bye. Sita barked her goodbye and walked alongside me. I walked down the street until I heard running towards me. I turned around and saw Maes jogging to me. "Now, now, what have I told you young lady, if you come to Central, you are to spend time with me and my family." Maes smiled. I saw this coming…but I still didn't expect it. " Yosh! Let's get you over to my house." He said smiling. I smiled widely as well.

_**(Break) **_

We started walking down the street and with Sita in the purse sitting comfortably and it was a nice night out. It was quiet. Not like the streets of New York where when it hits night-time, it's clubbing, bar-hopping, and a bunch of other stuff. "So, how's it like being an Amestrien?" Maes asked. I tilted my head in confusion. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" I asked. I was a bit confused. "Ah, well you see Roy pulled a few strings and managed to make you an official citizen of Amestris. So congrats!" He said excitedly. I swore my eyes lit up and I could see a starry background behind me. "Really! SWEET!" I said as I fist-pumped the air. Maes laughed. "My, you are a lively one." He chuckled. I nooded. "So let's get back to your house." I said as I took off with Sita at my heels. Maybe hanging round with the Hughes family won't be so bad.

_**(Break)**_

It was five when we got to the apartment. It was pretty large. A two bedroom, with a kitchen and living room, and there were pictures of Maes' family everywhere. There was a couch in the Living room and a 4-seated table in the back, which I assumed, was for dinnertime. I looked around and I felt warm…I felt at home. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little flash of yellow tackle me to the ground. "SISSY!" I heard a cute voice shout.__

Sita fell out of the purse I have and she rolled along the floor. She yipped in displeasure. I swore I had swirls in my eyes. Maes laughed. "Elicia!" I said dizzily. I sat up and Looked at the little girl who some how managed to tackle me. Gracia came out of the bedroom that Elicia was in and smiled at the sight. "It seems that she has taken a liking to you Kyrie." She said as she helped me up onto my feet. Elicia lifted her arms up to me and she wanted to be held. I picked her up and set her onto my hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

Maes went into gushy overload. "OH YOU TWO ARE TOO CUTE!" He gushed. Somehow he whipped a camera out of nowhere and he started taking snapshots of us. I felt a little embarrassed, but I didn't mind. I looked to the nearest clock and saw that it was a little late. I looked down at Elicia's pretty green eyes. "It's time for bed." I'll put Elicia away okay?" I said to Gracia. She nodded and I walked towards her room. "Story?" She asked. I shook my head. "Sorry Kiddo, don't have one for you tonight, how bout tomorrow?" I said to the little girl. She nodded sleepily. I noticed that her room was pink and had stuffed animals everywhere. Even her cute little bed has some of the toys on there. I opened up the bed and slipped her in, I grabbed the nearest stuffed animal and gave it to her.

She held it close to her and she cuddled with it. I kneeled and ran my finger through her hair. She started to breathe more evenly and I knew she was asleep. I got up and I turned off the light and closed the door. This reminds me of the times I had to put the twins to bed. They were monsters at the time when they were two. She smiled softly to herself. For the first time since she came here, she misses her insane family. Her brothers and sister, her mother, and her…father. "Hey there Kid. Come on, we need to talk." Maes said as he guided her to the living room. She took a comfortable position on the couch.

Gracia must be getting ready for bed. Maes sat down in front of her and he stretched out. "Okay Kyrie, here are the sleeping arragements." He pointed out. I looked to my left and saw that there was a pillow by the arm of the couch. I looked back at him. "Yeah, I can handle it. I really don't mind using the couch, I've slept on worse." I spoke hastily. Seriously, there is such a think called too much hospitality. Maes chuckled. "Oh don't worry, surprisingly after Elicia's third birthday we'll be moving into a bigger home. I have the perfect place in mind. Call it a bonus from the military. But I'd rather not have you on the couch. You get to share the bed with Gracia, she doesn't mind terribly and I'll be taking the couch like a man." He joked. I laughed a little.

"Now all joking aside, I also managed to pull a few strings to have you as a shadow in my intelligence work." He said as he pulled off a big grin. I swear my heart stopped…'Wait! If he pulled strings for me to work under him…I could possible save his life! Then he wouldn't have to die for the sake of the storyline…but how can I do that?' I thought to myself. I have probably have a good amount of time to think of how to save him from Envy. But for now, I'll pretend I'm ecstatic. I put on the most adorable face and I smiled wide. "Really! Awesome! I can't wait to work under you Maes!" I said with happiness. He laughed. "I'm glad you are, but there is a catch." He said as he went into a serious tone.

I stopped my little parade as I sat intently listening. "Okay…what's the catch?" I asked. I hope it wasn't dressing up in girly clothes. I have to draw the line somewhere. He looked at me with a very serious look. "If under any circumstances, you find information pertaining to the boys finding the philosophers stone, you report to them, me, or Colonal Mustang as soon as you find them, any information that you are withholding from us, you will be court marshaled and publicly executed." He said with a deadly tone. Shivers went up my spine. 'Okay this is going to be more tricky than I thought.' I thought to myself.

He kept the look up until he started shaking. Then he busted out laughing. "You really should see your face, but really, if you find anything, let us know. Understand?" He said as he stood up. I nodded. Geez give me a heart attack. "Now go to bed. I'm sure you have things to do tomorrow." He said. Oh I know…this is going to be a long week.

_**(break)**_

After fives days of me hanging out with the Hughes family, I popped over to Ed and Al's apartment and they were slamming me with questions of where the hell I have been at. I didn't tell them anything. We are now in Shezka's apartment and true to the Manga and anime, she slammed a whole crap load of paper onto a table and they have to be pretty damn thick.

"Here are the reproductions of Dr. Tim Marcoh's research notes. Sorry for the large amount of it. It took five whole days to write all this stuff." She said smiling. Damn I wish I had that good a memory, I'd sail through college with no sweat! Ed picked up a book and took a look in it. "There sure are amazing people in the world huh brother." Al said thoughtfully. Ed skimmed through a few pages; I looked over his shoulder to take a look at them. "This is Dr. Marcohs?" He asked Shezka. She nodded. "Yes, I have no doubt about it." She said. "1,000 Type Menus for Today by Tim Marcoh." She said happily. I sweat dropped while the others had disbelieving look on their faces.

"Add one dash of water to one tablespoon of sugar… this really is a thousand daily recipes." Ross said as she looked embarrassed. I shrugged. I knew that there was a code to Tim Marcoh's books, but I probably can't understand half of them. "Hey, what part of this did you think were important documents?" Brosh asked with confusion. "Don't ask me, I just copied down what I remember it." She said as she looked up at him. I looked through a few pages and thought that some of them are ridiculous. Brosh sighed. "I guess this is all just a wild goose chase." He said as he sighed heavily. Sheska just looked down as if she did something wrong. I rolled my eyes. "Cut me a break, Sheska, are you absolutely sure that this is what Tim Marcoh wrote?" I asked her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me with confidence. "Yes! I'm absolutely sure of it." She said. Ed turned around and smiled. "You are incredible. Thanks." He said as he picked up a short stack (Pft! Short stack. Bwahaha!) and started walking out. "All right, let get these back to the central Library." Ed said as he started walking. Shezka looked a little confused. "They'll have a bunch of related books there." Al said as he put a stack in Brosh's arms and picked up a stack for himself. I just kept the one book in my arm.

Ed suddenly stopped and realized that he forgot something. "Whoops. Your fee, your fee." He said as he set down the stack of papers and took out a checkbook. He wrote something in it and gave it to Ross. "Ross, This is my silver pocket watch ID and registration code. Withdraw this amount of money out of my annual research funding, and give it to Shezka for me." He said before he turned around again and walked. "Yes Sir, I can go to the perfectual state alchemist office right?" Ross asked. "That's right." He confirmed with a smile. He got to the door and he looked back at the two woman. "Alright! Thanks Shezka, really! Thanks a lot!" He said as he waved goodbye. We didn't even walked 5 feet before I heard screaming of how Ed has that much money. I couldn't help but silently laugh to myself.

_**(Break)**_

We were sitting in a room at the Central library and I was laying on a free table that has no books on it. Sita was doing the same thing, except she was on my back. I closed my eyes. I knew the storyline by heart so I just tuned out. I was thinking on what do to. The boys will decode the cookbooks sometime soon. I already know what the philosophers stone needs, but I'm not going to blow my cover.

I apparently must've blacked out because when I opened my eyes I looked to my right, I saw the boys lying on their table looking like their souls have been sucked out by a demon. I chuckled. "Why is this code so damn hard to figure out?" Ed groaned. Al's head was apparently digging into the desk. No way am I paying for the damage he makes. "Brother…maybe we ought to ask Dr. Marcoh about this directly." Al suggested. Ed made a face and said, "No! If we ask him, we admit defeat!" Ed said as he clutched a book in his hand. "So is that the issue here?" Al replied sharply.

I didn't want to listen so I tuned out again. I was thinking about Dr. Marcoh. I wonder if he's doing all right. Then again I know he has been kidnapped by Envy and Lust. Maybe… I snapped out of my stupor as I heard someone come in. It was Maes and he was just being his silly self. Oh, Shezka is here too. Cool. "Lt. Colonal Hughes!" Ed said surprised. I took the opportunity and got up from the table, Sita falling off of me and glared at me for disturbing her sleep, and stretched out. "I heard from Major Armstrong that you were here." He said as he slammed his hand on the desk. "I told you, whenever you come to Central, Give me a holler." He said as he was smiling.

Ed looked a little sheepish. "Oh, sorry, we just had something come up." He said. Maes just smiled. "Well I have been busy too, and just haven't been able to get away from the court-martial office. Lately we have been getting a lot of cases and whatnot. The Tucker Chimera case hasn't even been settled yet." He said tiredly. Then he realized his mistake and looked at Ed. "Sorry, I must've brought up some unpleasant memories." He said as he took a seat across from Ed. "But you know, as if it wasn't bad enough, the First Branch had to burn down right when things are hectic." He said as he shook his head. I knew who burned down that library. But like hell I was going to say anything about it.

Ed was curious. "The First Branch?" He asked. Maes Nodded. "Yeah. Our case records and stuff was being stored was stacked there, so it's Impending our duties something awful there." He said. I smirked evily. I popped over to Shezka and hugged her. "Well this girl here can help you out. She has worked at the first branch before and she has an amazing memory! You totally have to hire her! She did all the writing of the books we are researching!" I said happily. Shezka looked surprised. Ed jumped in on it. "What do you say, Lt. Colonel? She is looking for a place to work." He piped in. "And I have indeed read the militaries criminal records and remember them." She said thoughtfully.

I saw a spark in Maes' eyes that looked quite scary. "All righty! We'll get you processed right now. My office pays well." He said with conviction. Shezka stuttered and Thanked Ed profusely, before Maes were dragged her off. "Oh and Kyrie! Glacia wants you to stop by at the market today to pick up some beef for dinner tonight! Can you do that?" He asked as he walked out the door. "Yeah, I'll take care of it." I said to him smiling. Al and Ed waved them off. "Who is this guy, a kidnapper? And Kyrie why did he ask you to go to market?" He asked me. I turned to him and smiled. I told him how I ran into him and how he insisted that I stay at his place.

"He really is a kidnapper." He remarked snidely. "Watch it short stack." I pulled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOME ONE…" He didn't finish due to the fact that I stuffed a bunch of blank papers in his mouth. "Yeah, yeah I've heard it all." I said as I sat down. He spat out the paper and laid his head on the table. "Geez, being able to try your hardest to be something is a talent all by yourself huh?" He said smiling. I tuned out again. Really Ed, Get back to work. "Hey Kyrie, why don't you try decoding a few?" He asked. I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't translate worth a crap." I said to him as I looked at his notes. I was completely lost. "But you are an alchemist. Can't you decode something like this?" He asked. "No…Even if I tried, I doubt I can help you in this aspect." I said as I set the book down.

"What about your grandfather…you said he made the Philosopher's stone before right?" He asked. I gave him a glare. "Look I was young at the time when I buried those things, Didn't I tell you that already?" I told him with frustration. "But there has to be some sort of clue…c'mon Kyrie, throw us a bone!" He begged. "I have no clue what my grandfather used in his alchemy experiments. If I so much as asked about it, he'd have my head!" I shouted at him. He finally let it go and I decided to just chill on the floor and read a random book.

_**(Break)**_

Apparently we decided to stay at the Library as a home for the next ten days. I kept going back to the Hughes to pick up lunch and dinner for the boys and me. Sita would hunt for mice outside. At least I get to take a shower and clean myself. I better tell Ed that if he doesn't take a bath, I don't care; I'll give him one anyways. He freaked out a couple of times while decoding. Then he took a nap for 4 hours! Geez this guy, but after that he kept working. I would pitch in a little, getting books that he needed to decode the notes that Marcoh made.

I was just staring out the window and suddenly I heard a strangled gasp. 'He probably figure out what the final ingredient was for the Stone.' I thought to myself. Al also made a strangled sound. I turned and saw Ed livid with fury. "TO HELL WITH THIS!" He shouted then he flipped that table sending papers everywhere. I walked over and picked up a paper and saw that humans were needed for the stone. But I felt sick as I read it.

"Wha-What is this?" I said in a broken voice. There was a reason why I made drama queen of the year in high school. Al and Ed sat on the floor in dismay and I heard the door open. I saw Brosh and Ross come through. I was stuck in my spot. "A little quarrel between brothers?" Brosh asked peacefully. "You can't get desperate. Just because you can't crack the code." Ross reasoned. "We did crack it." Al said. I growled loudly. "I didn't…I can't…why?" I hissed. I suddenly felt faint and fell to my knees. "We did crack the code." Al said grudgingly. Brosh looked excited. "Really? That's good isn't it?" He asked.

Ed punched the floor furiously. "There's nothing good about it, damn it!" He shouted. I sat next to Al and leaned against him. "This is the devil's research which shouldn't be pursued. Curse you Dr. Marcoh." Ed seethed. "I can't believe…my grandfather did this." I said emptily. "I can't believe this…I can't!" Ed said as he put his face in his hands. "What…exactly is it?" Brosh asked. Ed smiled grimly. "The ingredients for the Philosophers stone are…Live humans." He said with difficulty. I couldn't help it. I groaned. "I really don't feel good. But why? Why live humans?" I weakly spoke. I couldn't move. I never felt like this before. This must be affecting me more than I thought. "What's worse, is that in order to manufacture one stone, requires multiple live sacrifices." He stated. "But how could the military carry out such an inhuman practice?" Brosh asked. "This is unpardonable." Ross finally spoke.

I growled. It was inhuman to me but it felt good. "I can't believe it… Humans…people would go so far for power, they'd throw away everything for it…for this monstrosity." I ground out. I grit my teeth together and scowled. "How wretched." I said. "Would you mind not speaking to anyone about this?" Ed pleaded. Brosh was about to say something when I interrupted. "Listen, it's best for all of us to keep this on the down-low. No one can know but us." I said as I shakily stood up. "Please…just pretend that you never heard this." Ed said. I walked over to the window and saw that it was raining. I leaned my head against the pane and closed my eyes. Flashes of gored bodies came to mind and that made me snap open my eyes. I shivered…looks like the plot line will be moving along very quickly.

_**(Break)**_

I was currently with the brothers back in their apartment. I was currently banging my head against the wall and wondering why I'm here again. Al stopped me from hurting myself further. "Kyrie, stop it. You are hurting yourself." Al said as he looked down to me. I shook my head. "Al, are you not disturbed by the fact that the philosophers stone uses humans. HUMANS! I can't believe my grandfather made the stones from humans. No wonder he went insane. He couldn't handle making more of those things." I said as I paced back and forth madly. Sita was following me as I paced. "You know for someone from a different world you fit in perfectly." Sita said as she avoided my feet from stepping onto her.

"Yeah, but Kyrie…" Al started to say, but I stopped him. "Al, just be quite please…I have a headache." I said rubbing my temples. "You wouldn't be having a headache if you weren't bang your head on the wall!" Al augured. "I know that. Let me wallow in my pain a little." I said with sarcasm. Al gave up trying to reason with me and sat down on the two-sided couch and Ed was on the other side. "Brother, you should get something to eat." Al said to him. "Don't want anything." He said simply. I twitched my nose a little. 'Liar.' I thought. But then again I would be shocked to the bone if anything like using human experiments in the other world were revealed in the Military. I know that back in the 1900s humans with disabilities were used as experiments, but things have changed since then.

"God must really hate people who commit taboos. We'll be like this for the rest of our lives." Ed said. I walked over to the couch he was on and lightly tapped his head. "Don't give up just yet, Ed." I said smiling lightly. I sat on the couch opposite from his head and lay back. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but I've been too afraid to mention it." Ed said to Al. Al turned over a bit. "What?" He asked. All of a sudden I heard a thundering knock on the door. I fell of the couch in surprise. "Elric brothers! I know you are in there! It is I! Open up!" A thundering voice called. I suddenly felt fear take me over. 'Oh no! It's the man with the sparklies! Run for your lives!' I thought panicking. I hid behind Al and prayed to the great man above to deliver me from this madness.

"What do we do?" Al asked. Ed just shrugged. "Ignore him, ignore him." He said nonchalantly. I glared at Ed. "You don't ignore a man who is taller than you and has sparklies, short stuff, plus he'll barge through…" I was interrupted. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING…!" He tried to say, but Armstrong crashed through the door before the sentence was ever finished. "I heard Edward Elric!" He said as he held the door handle. Sparklies was everywhere. I squealed in fear and slight laughter. One, he's going to cry man tears and two, the sparklies were orange this time, not pink.

Ed and Al screamed in fear. Something I already did just a couple of seconds ago. Copycats. Armstrong then cried his man tears and he spoke in a narrator's monologue. "Such a tragedy! To think that such a terrible secret was being concealed by the Philosophers stone!" He cried. Ed had a very irritated face on as he leaned towards the two officers that told the large man about the stone. "Sorry. But when someone as stuffy as he is closes in on you…" The officers stuttered. I rolled my eyes. What a lame excuse.

"Imagine, the military conducting something like that! The truth can be a cruel thing at times." Armstrong said as he crossed his arms. That's when Ed realized something. "The Truth!" He said out loud. I popped out from behind the couch and walked over to Armstrong listening intently. "What is it brother?" Al asked. "Al, Kyrie, do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said?" He asked. I felt my lips curl up. This is gonna be great. "Yeah, what about it?" I asked smirking. Ed gave a small smile. "The truth within the truth…it's the same as with alchemy research notes. What you see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. But there's more. There's still…" Ed trailed off. "So then…we have to dig a deeper hole to get to this 'Truth' right?" I said leaning against Armstrong. Ed nodded. We need to go over the notes again. And You are helping this time Kyrie." Ed said as he glared at me. Ah darn it.

_**(Break)**_

Ed sent me to fetch a few maps that we need to figure out where Marcoh worked during the war. Luckily, I had Maes' go card to find information and much as I want. I came back to the apartment and gave them to Armstrong. He had a better idea where Marcoh worked. He took the most recent map of Central and laid it out on the table in front of us. "Currently there are four alchemy Laboratories within Central which has connections to the government. From among those, Marcoh worked at the Third Laboratory. That one is most suspect." He said as he pointed to it on the map. "But it's the wrong one though. Kyrie, say something." Sita said from the top of my head. "I know, hold on." I whispered back.

Ed was a little on edge. "We went around to all the laboratories in the city but they weren't doing any remarkable research—Here." He said as he pointed to a crossed out building. I chimed in. "Hey, I walk past that place when I'm heading to Hughes place…Never though anything of it though." I said. It was true…I knew where it was at, and I would even try to take peeks at it. "What is this building?" Ed asked. I shrugged. Ross answered his question. "It was the building for the fifth laboratory. But it's not currently in use." Ross said looking in a folder.

"There's a risk of it collapsing, so it has been declared off-limits." She finished. I chuckled out loud. Ed looked at me weirdly. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. I shook me head. "Did you hear me? I said I walk pass there. It doesn't look like it will be collapsing anytime soon. Plus…it's right next to the prison. So prison inmates ready for death row…" I trailed off. His eyes widened with realization. "What do you mean by that Northwood?" Brosh asked. I smiled. "What are the ingredients for a Philosopher's stone?" Ed asked. Brosh thought for a moment. "Well, live humans…" He gasped. He figured it out.

"They have condemned criminals in prison. Officially, they could say they were executed…" Ed said looking back down at the map. "You don't mean, the prisoners were the main ingredients…?" Ross said looking a little sick. "Oh yeah, it's a free buffet for anyone. Prisoners being used as sacrifices to make a measly little stone…yeah, I'd say that's twisted logic." I said off-handedly. Ed and Ross looked sick. "Please don't say anything about that Kyrie and don't suggest things like that." He said looking a little green. I couldn't help but chuckled out loud.

"So if prisons from other jurisdictions were involved…I wonder if the government is as well." Al theorized. I had to nod at that. "And If the government is involved…" I said then gasped. "A coup! They could try to do that!" I said freaking out. "No one is going to stage a coup…the Government is too smart for that." Ed said leaning back into the couch. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that what the President of Syria said before he was killed by a sniper." I spat. "I kinda got the feeling that we stuck our noses into something terrible here." Ross said sickly. "See! This is why we told you to pretend you never heard anything!" Al chided. "I agree." I piped in.

Armstrong rolled up the map and he stood up and turned back to us. "This could become a highly political issue. I shall look into this. In the meantime, 2nd Lieutenant, sergeant, speak of this to no one." He said. "Yes sir!" The two said. "And you Elric brothers, behave yourselves." He said to them. They gasped at what he said and Armstrong went total huge on them. "Look here you two, you were just thinking about sneaking into this building and looking around inside, weren't you?" He said as a dreaded pink background popped up and scaring the hell out of the boys.

"No we weren't! No we weren't!" They shouted. Thn they paused. "Hey! What about Kyrie?" Ed asked. They looked at me. I just stood there cutely. "Miss Kyrie is much more adult then you two will ever be and she is also under Maes' wing, making her a higher rank than you. She will also be looking after you." Armstrong said. 'Wait…I'm a higher rank? Sweetness. Mustang if you weren't taken by Hawkeye, I'd kiss you full on the mouth.' I thought to myself. Ed have me a glowering look. "Hey don't look at me like that. It's not my fault that Mustang pulled strings. And you guys aren't leaving my sight." I grinned evilly. The two brothers looked quite scared of me. "Yosh! I shall leave you to your duties." Armstrong said as he left. The Two soldiers will be outside the door and I was stuck inside with the brothers. Let's get this party started.

_**(Break)**_

"Yeah, Sure we weren't" Ed said as we started running down the street. Not long after Armstrong, Brosh and Ross left; I told the brothers that if they are going anywhere, they have to take me with them. So I helped them out and escaped through the window as soon as the coast was clear. "I feel bad for those two. They are going to witness Armstrong taking off his shirt again." I said giggling. I couldn't help it. It was funny.

We got to the Fifth building and it looked as horrible as ever. I felt shivers go up my spine and I shook my head. "So Kyrie, You pass this place plenty of times?" Ed asked. I nodded. It may not be a shortcut to Hughes house but I wanted to figure out where is the best place to run like hell once it burns down. There was a guard posted at the front. "That's suspicious." Al said. We hid behind the shadows of the walls again. "How are we going to get in?" Al asked. "We could make our own entrance." Ed said smiling. I knocked him upside the head.

"Idiot. People will notice the light from the alchemy we use. We have to jump." I said. "Well then. Let's do that." Ed said stretching out a little. Al held out his hands and Ed took off and sat of the top of the wall and took the barbed wire and sent it down to Al and he climbed up. They made it to the top. "Kyrie, what about you?" Al whispered trying not to get noticed. I looked up. It should be pretty easy for me to jump. With Sita on my shoulder I told her to go into my bag and stay there until I get over the wall. She did just that. I backed up about 20 feet and did a running start.

Just as I thought, I jumped and hit the wall, ran up it and got to the top and did a flip and landed perfectly. "Show-off!" Ed whisper-shouted. I couldn't help but stick my tongue at him mockingly. We ran to the building's door and saw that it was barricaded. "Dang, this one is locked up tight too." Ed said as he scrunched up his face to hide his disappointment. He looked at the walls for a minute and he noticed the Air vent. "Hey Al, give me a lift." He said as he pointed to the vent.

Al lifted him up and Ed removed the cover and dropped it to me. "Al, Kyrie, Wait here okay?" He said as he popped into the vent. "Will you be alright brother?" Al asked. "All right or not, with your huge size, you can't get through here, right?" Ed replied back in the vent. Al went into fetal position. I shouted into the vent, "Geez, be considerate of your brother okay?" He was long gone. "I didn't get this big because I wanted to." Al said. I swore I saw little blue flames of depression around him. "Don't worry Al, I'm here right?" I said smiling at him. He looked at me. "Yeah, Thank Kyrie." He said. We waited a while. I had a vague feeling that we will be meeting someone soon. Though who is it? Evny? No. No…he (Or she) would be meeting Ed in the building along with lust. So who is it?

"Brother sure is taking long." Al said as he stood up. I stood up as well wanting the numb feeling to go away in my legs. Sita jumped out of my bag and started growling. My ears picked up something like something sharp was being unsheathed. I looked up. "Oh yeah…him." I said finally knowing who was to try to kill us. Al turned around as well and he grabbed me and pulled me out of the way as a portly suit of armor falling our way and trying to kill us. The dust cleared and I saw him quite clearly. Barry the Chopper.

_**(Break)**_

Me: Yeah…sorry for taking so long to update, writers block can do that to you and not only that I have other stories I have been working on. Such as Survivor and a couple other stories. Insanity I know, but this time I'm back, and I hope to go back and forth between LIFMA and Survivor once a week if possible.

Ed: Yeah, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

Me: Don't look at me! Blame the plot bunnies that over took my brain with other anime and college stuff!

Ed: Yeah yeah whatever.

Me: Okay time for your milk.

Ed: Heck no! ::Takes off running::

Me: Hehe. Works every time. Remember! Reviews are appreciated and I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks for trying hard to stay with me!


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_**

**_So looks like i'm deleting LIFMA due to the fact that i'm a horrible girl that just wanted to be a mary sue. That's right! I admit it! So in three days, i'm deleting this story and sorry if you liked it, but i'm afraid that this is one of my worst writings ever. Sorry, but i hope you guys will be willing to read my other stories! You have fun! REMEMBER TO KEEP READING AND IMAGINING! :D_**


End file.
